Need Some Light
by Ailendolin
Summary: Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him? His survival changes everything for his family and maybe even humanity in general by disrupting Heaven and Hell's plans for the Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Need Some Light

**Author:** Velyamar

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him?

**Word count:** 3068

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean & Sam (this chapter just Adam and Dean)

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode.  
**  
Author's Notes: **Hi guys! *waves* Everyone should write a 'What if?' fanfiction to 4x19 because it's fun and this here is mine. I had this story planned ever since I saw the episode and a few weeks ago I finally decided to start type it down. It's not finished yet, mostly due to me having to focus on my bachelor's thesis at the moment, but further 3000 words have already been typed.  
In this first chapter I've tried to stay as close to the episode as possible although it will of course veer off in another direction at some point. And this is my first SPN fanfiction although definitely not the last, seeing as I'm also working on an AU of the season finale. :)  
Also, I'm from Germany and English is only my second language, so there may be (read: probably are) a few mistakes due to that and the fact that I don't have a beta. So, feel free to point them out and I hope you enjoy the story nonetheless!

**Chapter 1:**

Great, Dean thought, I got trapped by a freaking ghoul!

"Son of a bitch!" He swore. He repeated it again when he tried his cell phone and got no signal.

Thoroughly annoyed, he looked at his surroundings. It was dusty and dark. Everything in the beam of his flashlight looked grey and decidedly unwelcoming. The crypt seemed old but blood and various meaty body parts on the ground suggested recent use by someone – or in this case, something. Dean knew ghouls loved places like this one, full of dead people and usually devoid of living ones. And he knew that he never should have come here on his own. It had been a stupid decision and now he paid the price for it. His phone was not working and he had no way of contacting Sam and Adam to warn them about the ghoul. Or to tell them to get him out of here.

Dean's gaze drifted to the tunnel he had come through. It was blocked with dirt and it would probably take him days to get all the dirt out of the way without a shovel. He saw no other tunnels leading out of the crypt.

Dean sighed in resignation and looked at the coffins. He randomly chose one and walked over to it, careful not to step into the blood or on any other human remains that were scattered all over the floor. Maybe he would get lucky and discover a hidden passageway in one of the coffins. It was worth a shot.

Pushing the lid aside, Dean stared straight into the sunken face of Kate Millegan, Adam's mother. He closed his eyes, the sadness for Adam's loss almost overwhelming. Dean knew their chances of finding Adam's mom alive had been slim from the beginning on but he had not given up hope for his brother's sake. He dreaded telling Adam about this. The kid would be devastated.

Dean sighed and gently closed the lid again. Kate's body had been mutilated, and it made him wonder since when ghouls went after living people. Usually, they were quite happy with hanging around graveyards having only the dead for company; and as a food resource. Dean had never heard of a ghoul actively hunting humans before and it made him uneasy to think about such a creature running around outside, maybe wearing the missing officer's face right now, looking for new victims. His brothers were probably on top of the menu.

"Dammit!" Dean swore. He looked again at the bloody remains on the floor. Out of their two missing people, Kate was lying in the coffin he had just opened. That would make the person on the floor the officer who had worked the case with Dad all these years ago, Dean guessed.  
He went over to another coffin, not expecting to find anything. When he opened it, Dean almost stopped breathing. The coffin was occupied and frightened pale blue eyes stared up at him, squinting in the sudden light.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Adam pleaded and Dean could do nothing but stare in shock and confusion at his little brother. He could see that Adam was lying on the side of the coffin that was as far away from Dean as was possible. Adam's clothes were torn and he was curled in on himself, hands pressed to his stomach. He was coated in dust and blood.

"Why don't you just kill me! Please, just get it over with!" Adam's voice trembled and shook with suppressed fear. He closed his eyes and turned away from Dean and something inside of Dean clenched at the sight. He had no doubt that this was his real brother lying in a coffin in front of him, left to die with no hope of getting rescued because a ghoul was walking around outside with his face. Which meant that Sam was now alone with a ghoul impersonating their little brother and with a second ghoul most likely on its way. Just perfect. They had to get out of here, and fast, otherwise Sam would be the ghouls' next dinner.

"Hey," Dean said softly, trying to think of a way to explain everything to his brother as quick as possible, "Look, Adam, I'm not here to hurt you, okay? My name's Dean and –"

"You're my brother?" Adam asked, his voice full of surprise. He opened his eyes and looked at Dean with such a hopeful and open expression that Dean felt uncomfortable.

"Er, yeah? How come you know about me?" Dean asked, perplexed.

"The monster," Adam explained, "It … it suddenly looked like me. And it told me it would phone my brothers, Sam and Dean. It wanted to lure them – I mean, you – here. I never knew I had brothers."

Suddenly, Adam's eyes narrowed and the hopefulness turned into suspicion.

"You're just screwing with me, aren't you?" It was more a statement than a question.

"What?"

"I know you things can look like anyone you want. You're not my brother. You're just looking for another way to hurt me. So come on! Take another bite, why don't you?"

Adam's voice sounded so defiant and more courageous than he probably felt that Dean could not help but be proud of his little brother. It was a good sign that Adam did not trust him that easily. The kid learns fast, Dean thought and smiled at Adam in a way he hoped looked reassuring.

"I don't know how to prove it but I'm not the monster. Me and Sam, we got a call from you, asking for our help. We came here instantly and met you." Dean shrugged.

"But that wasn't me," Adam said, still wary. "It's the monster."

"Yeah, I know that now," Dean replied. "It's a ghoul, actually. Normally, they only go after dead people. We didn't know some preferred their meals still fresh. Ghoul-you has been tricking us all along. We had no clue you were missing. And now Sam's alone with it, thinking it is you. We have to get out of here."

"I've tried," Adam said, "But there's two of them. One is always close by, making sure I can't escape."

"Well, both of them are gone now. The second ghoul trapped me, closing off the tunnel that leads outside. We've got to find another way. Come on, up with you."

Dean put a hand under Adam's shoulders and helped him sit up. Adam looked even worse than Dean had initially thought. Dark shadows underlined his eyes and his skin was colored blue and green in several places. Blood had turned the shredded t-shirt a dark brown and the way Adam held himself told Dean that his ribs had to be badly bruised, maybe even cracked. Add to that the fact that the ghouls had most likely not bothered to provide Adam with food or water it was no surprise that Adam had trouble standing up. He would have fallen had Dean not grabbed him.

"You alright?" he asked worried as Adam was gripped his shirt tightly. He was breathing heavily.

"I'll be fine," Adam murmured. "Just a dizzy spell."

Dean gave him a moment to catch his breath and adjust to standing upright and used the time to look his brother over once more. The wound on Adam's stomach seemed to be the most serious injury and Dean guessed that Adam's medical training had kicked in and prevented him from dying of blood loss. There were a few other wounds, mostly on Adam's shoulders. Upon a closer look Dean saw they were bite marks. He felt sick.

"Alright," Dean said and tore his gaze away from his brother's tortured body. "As far as I can see our only way out is up. I want you to stay here while I try to smash the glass okay?"

Dean pointed to a dusty glass mosaic of an angel on the ceiling. Adam nodded.

"Okay."

Dean left Adam leaning against the coffin and went over to another one that was situated beneath the mosaic. He wrenched a wooden bar from the coffin, then climbed upon the closed lid.

"Holy crap," he mumbled and looked up at the angel. Dean took a deep breath and rammed the end of the wood into the glass. It shattered immediately, shards raining down around him. He hit the glass again and again until there was nothing left of the mosaic. Satisfied, he looked back at Adam who gave him a shaky thumbs-up. Dean grinned, positioned the bar in the newly made hole so it could function as a handle and climbed down to help Adam.

"You ready to get out of here?" Dean asked.

"You bet." Adam's gaze fell upon the coffin that held his mother. "But what about my mom?  
We can't leave her here!"

"You saw your mom?" Dean asked shocked, remembering the state Kate's body was in.

"Yeah …" Adam hesitated. "The monsters made me look at her. She was already in the coffin when they brought me here."

Dean squeezed Adam's shoulder in sympathy.

"One looks like her," Adam added and Dean could just perfectly imagine how they must have gotten Adam here. His youngest brother would have had no way of knowing that he was not talking to his mother but to a monster. Silently, Dean cursed his father for making Adam and Kate so vulnerable by trying to protect them.

"I'm sorry, but we can't take her with us now. It'll be difficult enough to get you out of here on my own. But I promise you, when Sammy is safe and those ghouls are dead, we'll come back here and get your mom. Is that okay?"

Adam glanced again at his mother's coffin. He nodded.

"I just … I just don't want her to stay here forever. Forgotten," he said quietly, trying to explain.

"I know," Dean said. He squeezed Adam's shoulder gently again, careful not to aggravate the wounds there. Keeping his arm around Adam, he supported his little brother and together they slowly made their way over to the former glass mosaic. Dean helped Adam climb on the coffin. They both looked up.

"That's pretty high up," Adam noted.

"Yeah," Dean said and glanced at Adam. There was no way his little brother could haul himself up there, not with the injuries and the weakened state he was in.

"Think you can manage if I lift you up?"

Adam looked doubtful and slightly queasy and Dean could not blame him. Just the idea of raising his arms with bruised ribs made him shudder. But they had to get out of the crypt and that was the only way.

"I'll try," Adam said. He took a deep breath and slowly raised his hands towards wooden bar. His face contorted in pain and Dean came to respect his little brother all over again.

"Alight, I'll lift you on three," Dean said and placed his hands on Adam's hips. "One, two – three!"

He lifted Adam as high as possible and thankfully Adam managed to grab the wood. Dean helped him as much as he could to get his legs up and over the edge. He was sure Adam would not be able to summon the strength for a second try at this. They only had this one chance. Luckily, Adam's feet finally found solid ground and a moment later Adam was out of the crypt. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and swung himself up and above ground. Adam lay curled up on the ground, groaning in pain and coated in sweat. Dean wished he could do anything to lessen the pain.

"Hey," he said softly and got down on his knees beside Adam. "How are you feeling, kid?"

"Hurts …" Adam whimpered.

"Does anything hurt more than before?" Dean asked, fearing some cracked ribs may have broken completely.

"No …" Adam tried to control his breathing. "I don't think so. I just never moved around much."

"Okay. Come on, I'll help you get to the car."

With that, he carefully helped Adam stand up. His little brother leant heavily on him but Dean did not mind. He knew how hard their little stunt must have been for Adam and he was proud that his little brother had gone through with it despite the enormous pain he must be in.

"You did great there, you know," Dean told him. Adam just snorted.

"Doesn't feel like it."

"Still," Dean smiled, "Not everyone could have done that after what you've been through."

"Thanks, I guess."

They reached the Impala a few moments later. Dean carefully helped Adam into the backseat before he went over to the trunk and opened it. He tossed his flashlight inside and grabbed two water bottles.

"Here," he said and offered Adam one. "But don't drink it all at once. Just take small sips. Otherwise it'll all just come back up. And I swear, little brother or not, I'll kick your ass if you puke in my car."

Adam chuckled weakly and took a small sip from the water bottle, Dean's watchful eyes never leaving him. He sighed, a blissful smile on his face.

"This tastes like Heaven," Adam said and took another sip. Dean snorted.

"Believe me, Heaven's not all it's cracked up to be."

With that, Dean closed Adam's door and got in the front seat He adjusted the rearview mirror so he could keep an eye on Adam and gunned the engine.

"You know, I'm curious," Dean said after a few minutes of tactfully ignoring the speed limit. "What made you trust me?"

He looked at his little brother through the rearview mirror. Adam shrugged.

"The ghouls never wanted to help me escape," he explained. "Though I wasn't completely sure I could trust you until I saw the Impala and you made that comment about me better not ruining the upholstery. I remember Dad telling me something similar. He loved that car."

"Yeah, he did. It's the closest thing we have to a home."

Dean looked back at the road and made a left turn.

"When did he die?" Adam asked, quietly.

"The ghouls told you about that?"

Dean briefly glanced at him and Adam nodded.

"It was about three years ago," Dean said, not feeling too comfortable talking about that subject. "He made a deal to save my life. And before you get any stupid ideas, those deals always backfire. One way or another."

"Made a deal with whom?"

"A demon."

Disbelief was crossing Adam's features and Dean couldn't help but laugh at his brother's expression.

"You've got a lot to learn, kid," he said, chuckling. "Ghouls are not the only bad things out there. They're not even really dangerous, normally. At least not for living people. No, there are worse things to be scared of. Shapeshifters, Wendigos, Vampires, Werewolves … Almost every monster you've ever heard of is real. As are demons. Welcome to my life."

Adam's only reply was another gulp out of the water bottle. Dean could live with that.

**SPN**

The house was dark when they arrived. Dean could not make out any movement behind the drawn curtains but he knew Sam was in there and most likely in trouble. He looked over his shoulder at Adam. His little brother was half-asleep, head pillowed uncomfortably on the window.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Adam looked blearily up at him.

"We're there," Dean explained.

In a matter of seconds Adam looked wide awake. His gaze drifted to the house and Dean realized how weird and painful it would be for Adam to go back in there and not only meet his ghoul self again, but also the impersonator of his mother.

"Alright, here's the plan," Dean said, decision made. "I'm going in there, take care of the ghouls and get Sammy. You'll stay here."

"What? No!" Adam exclaimed, outraged. "You can't leave me here! I'm going with you!"  
Dean sighed. He had expected as much.

"Look, Adam, I'll be honest here," he said. "You're a liability. You don't know how to fire a gun and you can barely stand, let alone fight at the moment. I don't want to have to worry about you on top of everything."

Adam got the exact same look Sam got whenever Dean told him something painful but irrevocably true and it reminded Dean of the fact that their time was running out.

"Adam, look –"

Adam cut him off. "Well, I'm sorry my mom was more into the helping people stuff and not the hunting business and didn't show me how to shoot monsters. Maybe you should've just let me rot in that coffin if I'm such a terrible inconvenience."

"Now, wait just a minute. I never said you were an inconvenience."

Dean paused to gather his thoughts. When he continued his voice was quiet. "I'm just saying that you lack experience and I know that's not your fault. We'll rectify that, trust me. But as of now, I'd feel better knowing that at least one of my brothers is safe. Also," he added and looked into Adam's eyes, "I don't want your memories of your mom to get anymore twisted by the ghouls than they already are. They'll play games with you and I don't want you to get hurt. Okay?"

For a moment neither brother moved, both staring defiantly at each other. Then Adam sighed. He nodded slowly and lowered his gaze, tears in his eyes. Dean wished he could do more for Adam but at this point leaving him behind was his only option.

"Adam." Dean waited until Adam looked at him, eyes shining with grief. "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes I want you to take the Impala and drive as far away as possible, understood?"

Adam looked like he wanted to protest again.

"I mean it. Don't come for us."

"Okay," Adam said quietly.

"Don't worry," Dean said, trying to lighten the mood, "That's just worst case. Believe me, I'm gonna kick those ghouls' asses right back into hell. And you'll get to meet Sammy. You'll like him."

With that, Dean got out of the car and made his way over to the house, shotgun held ready. He could feel Adam's eyes on his back, never leaving him, until he opened the door quietly and stepped into the darkness of the Millegan's home, ready to make the ghouls pay.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Need Some Light [2/?]

**Author:** Velyamar

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him?

**Word count:** 3612

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean & Sam

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode. Also, there is some cursing and I don't have any medical knowledge whatsoever so mistakes are bound to happen.  
**  
Author's Notes: **Update time! The second chapter is finally ready. I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter and I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter as much as the first. Again, all mistakes are mine and don't hesitate to point them out since they're most likely due to me being from Germany and lacking the vocabulary of a native speaker.

**Chapter 2:**

Dean was already more than pissed at the ghouls for what they did to Adam. Torturing was bad enough but screwing with his family? Those ghouls would not live to see another day if Dean had anything to say about it. And when he saw Sam tied to that table, wrists slit open and slowly bleeding out, his anger quickly turned into fury.

The ghouls did not look pretty when Dean was finished with them. Afterwards, he could not help but wish he had not been so quick with killing them. Five minutes of fighting did not make up for all the pain they had put both his brothers through but in the end Dean was satisfied and relieved they were dead and would never hurt anybody ever again.

When he had wrapped both of Sam's arms in towels and the bleeding was slowing down and hopefully stopping altogether in a few moments Dean took a minute to regain his breath. Sam looked exhausted and like death warmed over but he was alive and that was all that mattered. Nonetheless Dean checked him briefly over, looking for other injuries now that Sam was not about to bleed to death anymore. He found another small wound on Sam's side that luckily did not bleed too heavily and he told Sam to put pressure on it with his bandaged wrist.

The injuries that made Dean nearly choke were the bite marks. They looked exactly like the ones on Adam's shoulders and Dean wanted to kill the ghouls all over again. He tried to calm himself down and looked at his watch. Seven minutes since he had left Adam in the car.

"How're you feeling?" He looked back at Sam.

"Like someone tried to make me their dinner," Sam replied drily.

"Cute joke, bitch."

"Learned from the best, jerk." Sam chuckled weakly.

Dean rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Okay, I've got to get a few things, then we're out of here. You'll be alright for a moment?" Dean asked, his voice turning serious.

"What things?" Sam asked and it occurred to Dean that he had not told Sam about Adam yet.

"Adam's stuff. I found him in the crypt in a coffin. The ghouls kept him there, maybe for food, maybe for their own sick amusement, I don't know. He's hurt but alive and he's waiting in the Impala. The Adam we met had been the ghoul all along."

"Yeah," Sam said, slowly processing this new information. "Dad killed their father and they wanted revenge. I thought Adam was dead." He looked at Dean with relief in his eyes.

"No, he's alive," Dean replied, "His mom wasn't so lucky, though. I'm gonna pack a few of his things now. We've got to hurry or he'll drive away without us."

At Sam's quizzical look he added, "I told him to get the hell out of here if we're not out in fifteen minutes."

**SPN**

It did not take Dean long to pack Adam's belongings. He used the duffel the ghoul had discarded and put everything that was basic needs in there: clothes, toothbrush, an extra pair of shoes. Personal belongings were put in a second duffel Dean found in the closet: wallet, cell phone, books, a journal and every family picture he could find in the house. It was the least he could do.

He swung both duffels over one shoulder and went back to Sam.

"Everything alright?" he asked and Sam nodded.

"Then come on, let's go meet our brother."

Together they left the house with Dean supporting most of Sam's weight. The blood loss had made his brother dizzy and even though Sam protested against the help Dean was better safe than sorry. The last thing he needed was Sam falling down the steps on top of everything and cracking his skull open.

Adam was watching them from the car, his expression relieved and concerned at the same time. He instantly moved over when Dean opened his door and maneuvered Sam into the car.

"Told you we'd be back," Dean grinned. "Adam, meet your other brother, Sam. You can call him Samantha if you want to. He likes it."

Sam looked at Dean with an expression Dean had dubbed bitchface number 42 before he turned his gaze towards Adam, his expression considerably less hostile.

"Hi, Adam. Glad to meet the real you."

"Likewise. Erm, are you alright?" Adam asked nervously, looking skeptically at Sam's badly bandaged wrists.

"Yeah, the bleeding has mostly stopped, I think," Sam replied and shrugged. "I've had worse."

"Show-off," Dean mumbled and closed the door into Sam's grinning face. He put Adam's duffels and his shotgun into the trunk and rummaged through it until he found another water bottle and some power bars. He grabbed them, closed the trunk and after looking once more at the house that had been a happy home for so many years he got into the driver's seat and tossed the food and water over his shoulder at his brothers.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

**SPN**

As promised, Dean drove them straight back to the crypt that still held Kate Milligan's body. After making it absolutely clear that he would shoot them if either Sam or Adam would move within three meters of the opening in the ground he got to work. He threw two old blankets, a few branches and rope down the hole and went in after them, leaving Sam and Adam huddling above ground under another thin blanket and waiting for him to emerge again.

Dean went to work right away, eager to get this over with and bring a few miles between them and Windom. He made a makeshift stretcher out of the branches and a blanket and tied the rope to it in order to lift it later out of the crypt. Then he went over to the coffin that held Adam's mother. Taking a deep breath he opened the lid once again and looked down at Kate's sunken face. This image will be forever imprinted in Adam's mind, Dean thought. That's how she looked the last time he saw her. It seemed horrible, even by Winchester standards.

Quickly, Dean went to work. As careful as he could he wrapped the decaying body into the second blanket and laid Kate gently on the stretcher. Thankfully, the blanket was big enough to cover her whole body. The last thing Adam needed was to see his dead mother again.

Dean grabbed the end of the rope and climbed out of the crypt. After making sure his brothers were alright he positioned himself on the firm ground next to the hole and pulled. It was slow going. He neither wanted the stretcher to bump against something nor Kate's body to fall off so he had to be careful not to pull too fast. In the end, the stretcher appeared above ground and Adam instantly came over to help Dean pull it the last few inches to safety. Normally, Dean would have told him to stay with Sam but Adam did not seem to hurt himself further and Dean knew nothing would be able to stop himself from helping if it were his own mother they were pulling out. So he humored the kid who looked at him gratefully.

"What do we do now?" Adam asked, looking back down at his mother's body, now out of the crypt. Sam slowly walked over to them, blanket still draped across his shoulders.

"In our life," Dean said as Sam came to a stop next to Adam, "We burn hunters who died so they won't come back as ghosts and can rest in peace. Now, I know your mom wasn't a hunter but she died like one and we could honor her by burning her remains."

Adam was silent for a few moments. Then he looked first at Sam then at Dean.

"Sounds good," he said. "At least this way no ghouls can use her as food ever again, right?"

Dean nodded and spent the next few minutes building a small pyre. Together with Adam he lifted the stretcher onto it and all three brothers stood silently next to each other and looked at it.

"Do you want to say something?" Sam asked and looked at Adam. The youngest Winchester bit his bottom lip but nodded.

"Mom?" he said quietly after a moment, voice trembling. "I'm … I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry you had to die like this, alone and afraid. And I don't even know if you'd want to be incinerated but I'm sure you'll agree with me that it's better than to be used by those monsters."

Adam sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"I miss you so much, mom," he continued softly, "And I hope you're alright, wherever you are. You're probably worried about me."

Adam chuckled weakly and Dean laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But you don't have to be," Adam went on, voice slightly more steady. "Did you know I had two brothers? They've found me and they're going to take care of me. I'll be alright, mom. I promise. You don't have to worry about me."

Adam took a deep breath, trying to regain some composure. The tears spilled from his eyes despite his efforts to hold them back.

"Goodbye, mom. I love you."

He turned away from the pyre and Sam wrapped his arms around his little brother, letting him cry on his shoulder. Dean watched them for a moment before Sam nodded at him. It was time to go.

Dean poured alcohol over Kate's body and lit the pyre. Orange flames rose high and Dean silently vowed to Adam's mother that he would do anything to keep her son safe. Adam was a part of their family now and family always came first.

**SPN**

Dean finally stopped in Fulda, Minnesota after having followed Highway 62 for about half an hour. Cottonwood County lay behind them and Dean figured they were far enough away from Windom for this night. Both his brothers were exhausted and Dean felt the tiredness creeping into his bones as well. He did not trust himself to drive much further. It had been a long and painful night for all of them and they all needed a good night's sleep.

After checking in at a random motel he first helped his brothers out of the car then got their belongings and the med kit. He only realized his mistake when he entered the room he had booked. Like always, he had booked a double room, forgetting for a moment that he now had two younger brothers accompanying him. Both Adam and Sam had claimed one of the beds as their own which left Dean to either share with one of them or spend the night on the floor. There was no way he would let his brothers out of his sight and sleep in another room or the Impala after what they had all been through.

"You booked a double," Sam said and tried to hide his grin. Not very successfully, if anyone were to ask Dean.

"Thanks, Mr. Stating-the-Obvious. I noticed. Old habits die hard, you know?"

Dean placed their duffels on Adam's bed and looked at his brothers.

"So, before either of us falls asleep I want to take a look at your wounds. Who's first?"

Dean looked expectantly at both of them and Sam groaned.

"Ah!" Dean smirked, "So Sam it is!"

He grinned maliciously at his brother before he turned to Adam.

"If you want you can go take a shower. I'm sure you'd like to get the grime off of you."

Adam nodded and Dean pointed at two of the duffel bags he had placed on the bed.

"I've put everything I thought was important in there. The left one has your clothes."

"Thanks," Adam said and started rummaging through the bag. He produced boxers, a worn white t-shirt and grey sweat pants. When he made to leave however, Dean stopped him.

"Leave the shirt here. You'll just have to take it off again anyway. And try not to aggravate your injuries, alright?"

"Yeah, okay."

With that, Adam left the white t-shirt lying on the bed and closed the bathroom door behind him. Dean waited until he heard the shower running before he turned to Sam.

"So, what do you think?" he asked and started unwrapping the bandages around Sam's wrists.

"Adam's taking the whole thing pretty well," Sam observed. He winced when the bandage finally came fully away. The wounds looked bad but did not start bleeding again so Dean decided against stitching them.

"Yeah, but I think that's just the calm before the storm. He's been through a lot," Dean said as he disinfected the wounds. "He was kept in a coffin, tortured and eaten alive. The ghouls did a nasty job with him, believe me. And they showed him Kate's body and even impersonated her in front of him. If that doesn't scar you for the rest of your life I don't know what does."

Dean started bandaging one of Sam's wrists, properly this time. For a moment only the sound of the shower running in the bathroom filled the silence. Then Sam asked, "Anything else?"

Dean shook his head. "Not that I know of. He hasn't told me how the ghouls got him or what else they put him through and I didn't want to press."

"You think he'll tell us?" Sam asked. His voice sounded skeptical.

"I think we should give him some time," Dean said. He finished bandaging one wrist and started on the other. "Let him get some rest. We can talk in the morning, explain the way we live and give him the chance to walk away from all of this if he wants to."

"He won't, Dean. You know he won't. We're the only family he has left, the only people who understand what he's been through. He even told his mom we'd protect him."

The shower in the bathroom stopped running as Dean finished bandaging Sam's other wrist.

"I know," he said, fiercely, "And we will. But we have to give him the choice to leave. It's only fair."

With the bandage firmly in place Dean gestured to Sam's shirt. After Sam nodded in agreement Dean helped him out of it. He was glad there were no other major injuries on Sam's torso except for the small wound in the area under Sam's ribs. Dean disinfected that as well and put a bit of gauze over it.

"Anything else I should know about?" he asked Sam.

"No." Sam shook his head. "Though I'll probably be sporting a few nice bruises tomorrow."  
The bathroom door opened just as Dean helped Sam into a clean black t-shirt. Both brothers turned to look as Adam walked into the room, a towel pressed self-consciously to his chest. Neither commented.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam said when the shirt covered him and nodded subtly towards their younger brother. He changed out of his jeans and Dean, getting the hint, made his way over to where Adam was sitting on the edge of the other bed and nervously playing with the hem of the towel. It had a weird green color that reminded Dean vaguely of Flubber.

"Adam?" Dean asked and sat down next to his youngest brother. "Can I take a look at your chest?"

"It looks horrible," Adam whispered, gaze locked on the ugly brown carpet. Dean had feared as much.

"That's okay. I'll make it better, I promise."

Adam glanced at Sam who was lying on the other bed, blanket spread over him and watching his brothers with concern. Then his gaze returned to Dean and slowly, reluctantly, he lowered the towel. Again, Dean felt the almost irresistible urge to kill the ghouls all over again, to make them suffer for what they did to his family. Adam's chest was littered with numerous injuries: cuts of various sizes, more bite marks, countless bruises and even one or two burns. Some of the open wounds were inflamed and he knew cleaning them would be painful.

Dean gently turned Adam around so he could get a look at his back. The worst injuries there were the bite marks that marred his shoulders. Other than that Adam's back was only bruised. Some areas were a vivid purple, others were already fading to green. The bruising both on his chest and back was concentrated around the area of his ribs. Dean could only imagine how painful it must have been for Adam to climb out of that crypt with those wounds.

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath, "It's not so bad. I'll take care of the wounds on your back first, alright?"

Adam nodded and looked away when Dean moved closer with the disinfectant. He hissed when it touched his skin and Dean made sure to be as careful as he could possibly be while working as fast as he could. The whole area of Adam's shoulders where the ghouls had bitten and sucked the blood out of him seemed to ache at the barest of touches. Dean noticed that Adam's hands were balled into fists and trembling slightly. His youngest brother tried not to scream.

"I'm done disinfecting," Dean said, looking over Adam's shoulder. "You alright there?"

Adam nodded, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Dean.

"Yeah, just get it over with. Please?"

"Okay." Dean turned back to the work at hand. "I'll put some gauze on the bites first, alright?"  
After another affirmative nod, it did not take long until all the bite marks were covered and hidden from sight. Dean turned Adam gently towards himself.

"I'll start now with your chest," he explained, disinfectant already back in his hand. "If I'm hurting you or if the pain gets too much I want you to tell me, okay? I know this hurts like hell and neither Sam nor I will think any less of you if you need a moment to rest."

Adam looked at Sam for confirmation who nodded.

"Alright," he told Dean, looking warily at the disinfectant. Dean could see the tremor that ran through Adam's body when he moved closer. He gently but firmly grabbed Adam's shoulder to keep his brother from jerking away and then began the painful process of cleaning the other bite marks and cuts. Adam winced whenever Dean came into contact with his skin but he did not tell him to stop. Instead, he had his eyes squeezed tightly shut and after a particularly nasty cut grabbed blindly for Dean's hand on his shoulder. He did not let go until the ordeal was over.

Disinfecting Adam's chest seemed to take hours and felt worse than any kind of torture Dean had ever practiced in Hell. He finally finished after about ten minutes and gave his brother's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"All done," he said quietly. "The worst's over."

Adam breathed an audible sigh of relief and opened damp grey eyes. He looked gratefully at Dean.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll just bandage you up and then you can get some well-earned rest."

Adam smiled shakily and reluctantly released Dean's hand. It took Dean another five minutes to bandage Adam's chest properly, making sure the bandages were taut so that Adam's ribs would not cause too much pain when he moved. After he was satisfied he helped Adam into his shirt.

"Does anything else hurt?" Dean asked.

"No," Adam said, "My legs are mostly just bruised like my arms. I'm just tired."

Dean smiled and could not help ruffling Adam's hair affectionately.

"Hey!"

Dean laughed at the indignation in Adam's voice and looked over to Sam only to find him fast asleep, bandaged arms lying on the blanket.

"Well," Dean said quietly, "Looks like you're not the only tired one."

Adam eyes followed his gaze and chuckled.

"It's probably the blood loss," he mused. It painfully reminded Dean that Adam had had a full future in med school ahead of him until those ghouls had decided to turn his life upside down. He stood up, grabbed his stuff from his duffel and went over to the bathroom door.

"I'll just take a quick shower. You go ahead and grab some shuteye. If there's anything you need, water, food, whatever, feel free to take it."

"Wait," Adam said just as Dean wanted to close the door. He looked quizzically at his little brother.

"Where will you sleep?" Adam asked.

"On the floor, of course," Dean said with a crooked grin. "Don't worry about me, alright? You and Sam are both injured, so you two get the beds. It's only for one night, I think I'll manage."

Adam nodded and proceeded to lie down on the bed, his back facing the wall and the blanket pulled up high to his chin. Dean waited until his little brother had settled down for the night before he switched on the small lamp on the bedside table and turned off the main light in the room.

"Goodnight," Dean said and turned on the light in the bathroom. He was stopped once again by Adam's voice.

"Night, Dean," his little brother said and looked sleepily up at him. "And thank you."

"You're welcome, Adam," Dean said softly. He looked at his little brother for a moment, marveling at his strength. When Adam closed his tired eyes and fell asleep Dean quietly stepped into the bathroom and shut the door, ready to wash the horror of the night away.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Need Some Light [3/?]

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story. I also don't own the song mentioned in this chapter

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him?

**Word count:** 3430

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean, Sam, Bobby & Rumsfeld

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode. Also, there is some cursing and I don't have any medical knowledge whatsoever so mistakes are bound to happen.  
**  
Author's Notes: **Update time! Again. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I am so glad you guys like this story!  
Also, I don't know when the next chapter will be up since the deadline for my bachelor's thesis approaches and I still have a lot to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter here as much as I did writing it!

**Chapter 3:**

They woke up late the next day which was no surprise considering it had been nearly dawn when Dean had finally gone to sleep. He had been so tired that he had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow that he had liberated from Sam, not even remotely caring that he was sleeping on an ugly worn-down carpet instead of a bed.

The clock read 12:13 when Dean opened his eyes. He sat up with a yawn which quickly morphed into a groan as his body protested the movement. Sleeping on the ground was definitely something he was too old for Dean decided and looked towards the bed on his left. Sam smiled and waved at him over his laptop that was resting on his crossed legs, way too happy for Dean's liking.

"Morning, starshine … the Earth says hello," Sam said, a smirk on his lips.

"Whatever, Willy Wonka," Dean replied and threw his pillow at him, causing Sam to duck and chuckle quietly. When Dean looked at the other bed he saw that Adam was still asleep. His youngest brother was lying exactly the way he had when he had fallen asleep, with his back to the wall and the blanket covering him from head to toe. Dean wondered if Sam had also noticed that Adam seemed to unconsciously occupy only the smallest amount of space on the bed. He thought about mentioning it when Sam said, "So, what's the plan for today?"

Dean shrugged. "We should get out of Minnesota," he said, "In case the cops somehow discover more than they should."

"Sounds good," Sam said and closed his laptop. "Look, I thought maybe we could go to Bobby's since there's no new case so far? You know, rest a bit, give Adam time to come to terms with everything that's happened."

"You offering to explain him," Dean jerked his thumb towards the other bed, "To Bobby?"

Sam grimaced but nodded. "Can't say I'm looking forward to it but yeah, I'll tell him. It's not like we can keep this from him forever, anyway."

"Well, good luck with that," Dean grinned. "I'll make sure to be far away when you get to the part where you tell him how we didn't manage to recognize a freaking ghoul."

"It's not like they were normal ghouls …" Sam muttered.

Dean laughed. He really did not envy Sam the job of telling Bobby about this whole mess. Bobby would be anything but pleased to learn he had another surrogate grandson and one at that who had no experience in hunting and knew nothing about their way of living. And he would probably be pissed that John never told him about Adam. Not that Dean blamed him.

"How about we wake sleeping beauty over there and get on the road then?" Dean asked. "I for one have spent enough time in this magnificently splendid room."

Sam nodded and Dean stood up and went over to Adam's bed.

"Adam?" he asked quietly so as not to startle him. "Wake up, Adam. Time to go."

Sleepy grey-blue eyes opened and squinted at Dean. After a moment Adam groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Both Sam and Dean laughed.

"Come on, Adam, you can sleep some more in the car if you want," Sam said smiling and packed up his laptop.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked. One eye peeked out from under the blanket and Adam regarded his brothers curiously.

"We're gonna visit Uncle Bobby," Dean explained. Adam pulled the blanket back down and gingerly sat up. Dean made a mental note to check his injuries later.

"We have an uncle?" he asked, voice full of wonder. Dean looked helplessly at Sam.

"Not exactly, Adam," Sam said and Adam's face fell. "He's not really our uncle. Mom and Dad didn't have any siblings. But Bobby's always been there and he's as good as."

"He's like an honorary uncle to us," Dean continued. "He's family."

"Oh." Adam looked down at his hands which were fidgeting with the blanket. "What's he like?"

"Well," Dean said with a grin, "He may act a little gruff and annoyed but he's really a great big softie. So don't worry if he doesn't welcome you with open arms right away and instead forces you to drink holy water. It's just him being himself."

"Okay …" Adam said, looking slightly wary.

"He's really not so bad, once you get to know him," Sam added. "He owns a salvage yard. And he's got a dog, Rumsfeld."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, Rumsfeld will definitely like you. He likes everyone. Needless to say, Bobby was less than pleased about that since Rumsfeld was supposed to be a guard dog. Rumsfeld can look kind of scary, but that's about it. He's a lot like Bobby, come to think about it," Dean mused. "Do you like dogs?" He added.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, but we never had one. Mom …" Adam swallowed and looked down. "Mom," he continued, more quietly, "She always had to work a lot. We didn't have time for a dog and I knew that but I still begged her every year to get me one for Christmas."

He smiled sadly, lost in memories and Dean knew how that felt, wishing for something impossible. Sam had been the same when they were little, always wanting a dog. The only thing Dean had ever wished for was for his Mom to come back. He guessed that Adam's wish this year would be similar.

The silence in the room was broken by the sound of Sam's cell phone. Sam picked it up and grimaced when he saw the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil," he said and sighed. "It's Bobby. I suppose I can't put that phone call off much longer."

Dean gave him the thumbs up and Sam just rolled his eyes and opened the phone.

"Hey Bobby! – Yeah, sorry we haven't called in a while, we've been … - Yeah, I know. Sorry. Look, we're actually not far away from you. Do you mind if we come visit you? – No, we didn't do anything stupid, we just … - No, we're alright, we're not hurt …"

At this point Adam looked skeptically at Dean and pointed at the bandages covering his own body and Sam's arms. Dean just shrugged, still grinning.

"No point in ticking him off already," he whispered. They turned back to listen to Sam's conversation.

"Bobby," Sam said, desperate, "We just … How's Rumsfeld?"

"Don't you try change the subject, boy!"

All three Winchesters cringed. Even Dean and Adam could clearly hear Bobby's voice over the phone. He did not sound amused.

Sam slowly brought the phone back to his ear. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "We … Bobby, we've got to talk. And … - No, it's nothing bad. No deals, no possessions or anything like that. We just need to tell you something and we need to tell it personally, not over the phone. So, is it okay if we're there in … about two hours?"

Sam looked questioningly at Dean who nodded.

"Yeah," Sam continued, "in two hours. – Alright, thanks Bobby and I promise we'll explain everything. Oh, and we're bringing someone with us. His name's Adam. – No he's not a demon and he's not an angel. We'll explain later, okay? – Yeah, see you."

Sam shut the phone and sighed in relief.

"That went surprisingly well," Dean commented. Sam glared at him.

"Next time we play Rock, Paper, Scissors over who has to phone him."

"Hey," Dean said, "You offered to tell him. Don't blame me."

"You know," Adam said and his brothers turned to look at him, "Uncle Bobby sure seems like a nice fella. Can't wait to meet him."

Dean had to laugh at the sarcasm in his youngest brother's voice. It was a good sign Adam had not lost his humor.

"You'll get your chance. Now," he added and stood up, "How do you two feel? We're not getting on the road before I'm sure you're alright and I don't have to stop at the next hospital because one of you is bleeding out in my car. Sam?"

Dean looked expectantly at Sam who rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam said, "I already checked my wounds while you were still getting your beauty sleep. They haven't reopened. I think I'm good until we get to Bobby's."

"Alright. Adam?"

Adam shrugged. "I'm feeling pretty sore, like I've been hit by a truck," he confessed. "And I'd still rather not move my shoulders or arms. But other than that I'm okay."

"Good," Dean said, "Just let me check if any of your wounds have reopened over night and bled through the bandage."

Dean gently helped Adam out of his shirt and looked at the white bandages covering Adam's chest and back.

"No blood, that's good," Dean said and smiled at Adam. He picked up Adam's duffel and rummaged through it until he found a button-down shirt.

"I hope you like blue," he smirked and without waiting for a reply he helped his youngest brother into the shirt, careful not to touch his shoulders.

"Thanks," Adam said.

"No problem," Dean replied. "Now, how about we get ready? Don't want to keep Uncle Bobby waiting."

He grinned at his brothers. Adam tried to look cheerful. Sam just groaned.

**SPN**

After stopping at a local diner to get something to eat which consisted of a burger for Dean, a salad for Sam and French fries for Adam they drove west on the I-90 towards South Dakota.

"Where exactly does Bobby live?" Adam asked when they changed onto the I-229 and drove south. Scorpion's 'The Good Die Young' was playing on the radio in the background.

"In the middle of nowhere near Sioux Falls," Sam explained and smiled over his shoulder at Adam. "We should be there in about half an hour or so."

"So, anything else I should know about Bobby? He's not going to shoot me to see if I'm a monster, right?" Adam asked.

Dean could not help but laugh at the seriousness in Adam's voice.

"Fortunately, there are other ways to test you, Adam," Dean said and accelerated slightly. "We weren't joking about the Holy Water. Bobby actually threw some in my face once and he usually spices his drinks with it."

"Holy Water is a good way to see if someone is possessed by a demon," Sam added. "It's like acid for them but totally harmless for humans. Demons also don't like the word 'Christo'."

"And they can't cross lines of salt or iron," Dean said. He smirked. "They get really pissed when you hit them with those."

Adam looked slightly unsure yet determined. "So, I guess I've got a lot to learn, then."

Sam turned around in his seat and Dean glanced at Adam through the rearview mirror.

"Adam," Sam began, "We don't want to force this on you. Our lives are full of monsters. Demons are just the beginning of a long list of evil things that lurk out there and will stop at nothing to hurt people. It's not a great way to spend your life, believe me. We're always on the run from the police, can't have any friends and don't have a home. So, if you want out, at any point, I want you to tell us okay?"

Adam frowned and the look on his face was the same Sam always used when he thought Dean was being an idiot.

"I don't want out, Sam," Adam said. "I know monsters aren't nice. I've shared a crypt with two ghouls for a few days, if you recall." Adam shuddered at the memory. "And I know I don't have any experience but I want this to work and I promise I'll do my best to make it work. Please, you're all the family I have left. I can't go back to my life after what happened."

"And you don't have to," Dean said firmly and briefly locked eyes with Adam before he turned his gaze back to the road. "We're not kicking you out. Sam just wanted to give you the chance to choose what to do."

Adam looked apologetically at Sam. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I appreciate that, I really do. It's just … I've just found you two. I don't want to be left behind. I …" he paused for a moment. "I need to know what else is out there."

Sam nodded. "Don't worry, we'll teach you everything. How to shoot a gun, how to kill monsters …"

"How to hustle pool," Dean butted in. He laughed when Sam rolled his eyes. "We'll teach you everything you need to know to survive is what Sam's trying to say," he added.

"Do you know Latin?" Sam asked.

"I've had a course in high school," Adam said, clearly not understanding why that was important.

"Good, that should make things easier. Latin is used in a lot of exorcisms," Sam explained.

"Is this the wrong moment to mention that I failed that class?" Adam asked sheepishly. Sam looked like someone downed him in cold water while Dean laughed.

"Don't worry, kiddo," he said, "You'll get the hang of it. You just have to recite the words, not understand them."

"Okay, that sounds manageable," Adam said relieved.

They reached the outskirts of Sioux Falls a few minutes later. Dean did not drive them into the city but turned the Impala onto a dirty road that led, as Sam had promised, into the middle of nowhere.

"We're there," Dean announced as they passed under a sign that said 'Singer Auto Salvage'. Broken cars stood on either side of the driveway as they made their way to Bobby's house. A Rottweiler was lying on the front porch and tilted his head to the side as he saw the car approach. The gesture reminded Dean of Castiel.

Dean killed the engine and turned around to Adam. "Welcome to the only place beside the Impala that we can call home."

"Looks … nice," Adam said.

Dean grinned. "Come on, let's go meet Rumsfeld. Sam can go tell Bobby we're here."

Sam did not look overtly enthusiastic about the idea but got out of the car anyway. He briefly stopped to scratch Rumsfeld behind the ears before he vanished into the house. Dean and Adam followed him at a slower pace.

"Hey, buddy!" Dean said and crouched down in front of Rumsfeld. "Have you missed me?"

The dog happily licked Dean's face in response.

"Yeah, I've missed you, too." Dean scratched Rumsfeld behind the ears, much like Sam had done only moments ago. "There's someone I'd like you to meet," he told the dog. "Rumsfeld, meet Adam."

Dean gestured for Adam to come closer and the youngest Winchester carefully sat down on the front porch next to the Rottweiler.

"Hi, Rumsfeld," Adam said. He held out his hand for Rumsfeld to sniff which the dog promptly did. After a moment the sniffing turned into licking and Dean grinned.

"See, told you he likes everyone. You're a good dog, right, Rumsfeld?"

Rumsfeld barked in agreement and lay down on his back, offering Dean and Adam his belly for scratching.

"Well, that depends on who you ask," a new voice said and both Dean and Adam looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway with Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean stood up and hugged the older man. "How's it going?"

"Better than for you, apparently." He looked pointedly at the bandages on Sam's arms. "Mind telling me what happened and who that kid is?"

Bobby glared at Adam who immediately stood up, brushed his hands off on his jeans and offered one to Bobby.

"I'm Adam, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bobby looked Adam up and down. He did not take the offered hand and instead turned towards Dean with a scowl on his face.

"If you're here to tell me you've knocked up some girl when you were twelve, I don't want to hear it," Bobby said. "That boy looks like a mini-you."

Dean and Adam glanced at each other, shifting uncomfortably, and Dean could see out of the corner of his eye that Sam had trouble keeping a straight face. So much for explaining things to Bobby, he thought.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bobby," Dean said, "Adam's not my son. I've always used protection. Most of the time, anyway," he added. Bobby and Sam grimaced.

"Dude, too much information," Sam said and Dean just shrugged.

"Anyway," Dean continued, "Let's go inside and we'll explain things, okay?"

"Alright," Bobby said, grudgingly, "But that better be a damn good explanation, boys."

**SPN**

"So, let me get this straight," Bobby said slowly, "Adam's your illegitimate half-brother John neglected to tell anyone about and got captured by ghouls, one of which then called you and pretended to be your brother."

"Yep," Dean replied. So far, so good, he thought, at least Bobby's not yelling yet.

"And then," Bobby continued, "You two idjits separated, resulting in Dean getting trapped in a crypt and finding Adam and Sam almost bleeding to death."

All three Winchesters nodded.

"Almost being the key word," Sam added helpfully.

"And all," Bobby went on, ignoring Sam's comment, "Because you failed to recognize a ghoul when it's sitting right in front of you."

"Well," Dean said, defensively, "It's not like we welcomed Ghoul-Adam with open arms. We gave him Holy Water to drink and made him eat with silver cutlery."

"And I've checked his records," Sam added. "Nothing unusual there. And, you know, they stated he was alive. Ghouls usually only go after dead people."

"You've got a point there," Bobby conceded. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"So, you're really John Winchester's son?" he asked Adam who nodded, clearly intimidated by Bobby. Dean could not say he blamed him.

"Yes, sir. Although I didn't meet him until I was twelve."

"Oh, drop the 'sir', will you?" Bobby grumbled. "It makes me feel old."

Adam nodded again and both Sam and Dean grinned at him. Their younger brother did not know it yet but Bobby was beginning to warm up to him.

"So, what do you want from me now?" Bobby asked and turned his attention back to Sam and Dean. "I'm too old to babysit."

Adam looked slightly affronted at that and his expression reminded Dean once again of Sam's when Dean used to tell him he was too young for something.

"We'd just like to stay here for a couple of days, Bobby," Sam said. "We need some rest, give our injuries time to heal before we take on the next hunt."

"And Adam needs to learn the basics about hunting," Dean added. "Who better to teach him than you, hm?"

The shocked look Adam sent Dean was downright comical. Bobby, on the other hand, looked flattered even if he tried not to let it show. Sam and Dean shared a triumphant smile.

"I just hope he doesn't turn out to be as bad as you idjits were," Bobby muttered. He then addressed Adam directly. "So, boy, you may be injured but that doesn't mean you can't study. We'll start with a crash course in Angel Lore since that's apparently a hot topic right now. Then you'll be learning all about sigils that will come in handy and you'll better pay attention because I will test you when you least expect it."

Adam could do nothing but nod.

"Have you read the Bible?" Bobby asked.

"Just some chapters," Adam admitted and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Alright, since the day's almost over anyway I'll go easy on you today. I want you to read the Book of Revelation tonight. Carefully," he added. "You may need it sometime."

He turned towards Sam and Dean. "You two are going to make yourselves useful and make dinner. I've got to pick out a few books for baby brother over there."

With that Bobby left the room and went upstairs leaving the brothers alone in the living room.

"So," Dean said with a smirk, "Still want to become a hunter?"

Adam forced a smile. "Sure. I'm so looking forward to read the Bible. And books. He did say books, didn't he? Plural?"

"I'm afraid so," Dean said, not sounding sympathetic at all.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, Adam," Sam commented. "Bobby's books are actually quite interesting."

"Yeah," Dean mumbled, "For someone who loves to spend their free time in libraries, maybe."

"Shut up, Dean."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Need Some Light [4/?]

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him?

**Word count:** 3685

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean, Sam, Bobby & Rumsfeld

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode. Also, there is some cursing and I don't have any medical knowledge whatsoever so mistakes are bound to happen.  
**  
Author's Notes: **Last update during the World Cup! Everyone cross their fingers for Germany to win today! They deserve it.  
Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well even though I had some problems with it and am still not really satisfied with how it turned out.  
At least now I have a vague idea about where I want to go with this story, so that's something. =)

**Chapter 4:**

They had spaghetti that evening. Not because Sam and Dean were horrible at cooking but because Bobby's last trip to the supermarket had been a while ago and spaghetti suited everyone.

After dinner, Dean volunteered to wash the dishes with Bobby.

"Sam," Dean looked at his brother, hoping he would get the hint, "Why don't you take Adam outside and show him around? It would be good if he knew how far the grounds are protected."

Sam raised an eyebrow, letting Dean know without any words that he knew his older brother was up to something, but nodded.

"Sure." Sam looked at Adam. "Come on, we can take Rumsfeld for a walk while I show you everything."

"Make sure to pay attention, boy!" Bobby shouted after them. It was almost comical to see both Sam and Adam cringe. Dean could not help but laugh as his brothers hurriedly took Rumsfeld by his collar and left the house.

"You enjoy this, don't you?" Dean grinned at Bobby before he put the dishes into the sink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bobby said. The amused twinkle in his eyes betrayed him, though.

"I can't believe Sam still reacts like a scared boy when you use that tone," Dean said unbelievingly. "It's not like he ever got scolded by you, anyway."

"That's because that boy actually studied and paid attention to what I was saying." The 'unlike you' was left unsaid. "Hopefully Adam's more like Sam when it comes to learning stuff."

"He is," Dean said quietly. "He went to college and was trying to become a doctor when all this shit happened."

He scrubbed furiously at the plate, feeling the anger burn inside him at the thought of what the ghouls took away from Adam. Bobby watched Dean for a moment then took the plate from him gently, but firmly.

"Stop that," he said. "It's not the plate's fault all this happened. I still can't believe your dad told no one about the kid. What the hell was he thinking?"

"He wasn't," Dean stated matter-of-factly. "I guess Dad thought he could protect Adam by not telling anyone about him. He so desperately wanted to do right by him that he left him and Kate more vulnerable than we ever were."

Dean sighed and began washing another plate, this time more gently.

"You know I've always worshipped Dad," he began, "But he shouldn't have kept Adam from us. I can see why he did it, but I keep thinking that if we'd known about him and Kate then maybe Adam's mom would still be alive." He handed Bobby the plate and took up another. "We could've checked up on them now and again. Hell, you live close by, not even three hours away. But they never knew. Not about us and not about the monsters. They never stood a chance against an attack." Dean shook his head and had to force himself not to break the plate in his hands out of frustration. "Just imagine if we'd gotten rid of Dad's phones! The ghouls would have never contacted us and Adam would be dead."

"But he isn't," Bobby said and laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. "He isn't because in this hell of a mess still something went right. You got to him in time and that's all that matters right now."

"Not to him, Bobby." Dean sighed. "Adam's lost everything. First his mom, then the ghouls tell him Dad's dead. And then we make him leave his home, his friends, everything behind. His whole future is destroyed." Dean looked at Bobby helplessly. "It's not fair."

"You know as well as I do that life's never fair, especially not the kind of life we lead." Bobby took the last clean plate from Dean and began to dry it with a towel. "What exactly happened to Adam anyway?" he asked after a moment. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you left out a lot of details in your explanation earlier."

"I'm not sure," Dean admitted. "We didn't really have time to talk about it yet and I didn't want to pressure him. I only know that he'd been in the crypt for a few days until I found him. The ghouls did a nasty job with him. He's got a lot of small wounds all over his body. Bite marks, cuts, burns, you name it. But he didn't tell me how he got them exactly."

"Torture?" Bobby asked and put away the plates and cutlery.

"Probably," Dean said. "He's also bruised pretty badly, especially around his ribs. And the ghouls forced him to look at his dead mom."

"Ouch." Bobby winced in sympathy. "Poor boy."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "He's been through a lot."

Together they put away the pots and went to sit in the living room.

"Don't be so hard on him tomorrow, Bobby," Dean said at last and looked outside at his brothers who slowly made their way back over to the house with Rumsfeld strolling beside Adam. "I know you only mean well but Adam doesn't. I think he's a bit scared of you."

Bobby looked at him skeptically. "You think?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, and he won't say anything about it because he wants to prove himself. We're the only family he has left."

"Well, if he's anything like you two," Bobby said pointedly, "He'll do everything he can not to disappoint you. But don't worry," he added, "I was just joking earlier. Adam's still injured and I won't have him studying the whole day. What the boy needs is rest and to get to know his family. We can't make a Hunter out of him in a week anyway so there's no need to pressure him too much."

Adam and Sam chose that moment to open the front door with Rumsfeld at their heels.

"Though he doesn't have to know that yet," Bobby added quietly and winked.

"We're back," Sam announced and let himself fall on the couch beside Bobby. Adam remained standing for a moment, unsure about what to do, before he perched himself on the armrest of a chair. He reached down and scratched Rumsfeld behind the ears who was happily wagging his tail.

"So," Bobby asked, eyes twinkling with amusement, "Did you pay attention to what Sam's been telling you or were you too preoccupied cuddling the dog?"

Adam blushed and retracted his hand self-consciously.

"Relax, boy," Bobby laughed, "I was just joking. Coddle Rumsfeld all you want. Dean and Sam do that every time they're here. You have that in common."

"They do?" Adam asked, the eagerness to learn more about his brothers evident in his voice.

"Sure," Bobby replied. As if to prove it Dean went over to Rumsfeld and crouched beside him, petting his back.

"He's the only pet we've ever had," Sam explained. "We kind of adopted the first time we saw him. He was just a few month old then."

"That's probably the reason why he's not much good as a guard dog," Bobby said drily. "You've pampered him too much."

Dean gave Rumsfeld an affectionate ruffle and stood up, grinning.

"Well, it's really your fault because you and Dad wanted us out of the way when you were talking business and always told us to go play with the dog."

"Yeah, well, everyone makes mistakes," Bobby said grumbling and stood up as well. "I don't know about you guys but it's been a pretty long day and we've got a lot of work to do the next couple of days. I'm heading to bed. You still know where your rooms are, right?"

"Of course," Sam said. "Good night, Bobby."

"See you tomorrow," Dean added.

"Good night," Adam said with a polite smile.

"Don't forget about the Book of Revelation," Bobby reminded Adam and left the room. They could hear the old stairs creaking as he walked up them. Both Sam and Dean turned to look at Adam who once again had started scratching Rumsfeld. The dog was happily lying on his back allowing Adam to scratch his chin.

"Do we all get rooms for ourselves?" Adam asked after a moment and looked at his brothers.

"No," Sam replied. "There are only two guest rooms upstairs. The one Dean and I used to share when we were kids and another one with a single bed next to it."

"I thought we'd let you decide whether you'd like to have your own room or share with one of us," Dean said and looked at Sam to make sure his brother was okay with that. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he said. "So, which one would you like?"

Adam pondered that for a moment. He looked unsure, as if his answer could possibly be wrong. Finally he said," I … I don't mind sharing."

"Okay," Sam said, "Then I'll take the single bedroom. It has the larger bed," Sam added with a grin after Adam's questioning look.

"Looks like we're sharing, then," Dean said and smiled at Adam. "Sasquatch over there is too huge for his own good. Make sure you don't grow up to be so tall. It only creates problems."

Sam laughed at that.

"Dean, I think Adam's already as tall as you are and he's still got a few years of growing ahead of him."

"Great," Dean said and rolled his eyes, "What did I do to deserve not one but two baby brothers ending up being taller than me?"

Adam shrugged. "Bad luck?" he guessed.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "We have plenty of that."

**SPN**

When Dean came out of the shower he found Adam sitting on the bed Sam used to sleep in, reading the Book of Revelation. He was still clad in his normal clothes and the look of concentration on his face told Dean that Adam read the Book closely.

"Anything interesting in there?" he asked and dropped his clothes on the other bed.

"Well," Adam said slowly, "The number seven appears a lot. There's seven seals, seven churches, seven angels … And there's of course the whole Apocalypse business with the Four Horsemen and stuff."

Dean grinned. "Nice bedtime reading, huh?"

"It could be," Adam said, "If it had been written in a way that's a bit more exciting and not so dry." He closed the book with a sigh and put it gently on his nightstand. "I'm just not sure how reading the Bible is going to help me learn how to fight monsters."

Dean looked at him for a moment, deciding whether he should tell Adam about the current situation or not. He finally sat down next to his brother so they were facing each other.

"Adam," he began, "You already know our lives are weird. Hunting monsters is obviously no normal career choice. But monsters are not the worst problem on our, admittedly, long list of problems, no matter how bad they are."

Adam remained quiet while Dean searched for the right words.

"Bobby wants you to read the Book of Revelation," Dean explained, "Because the Apocalypse is about to happen."

"The Apocalypse is about to happen?" Adam repeated, confused. "You're just screwing with me, aren't you? There's no such thing as the Horsemen or Lucifer."

"A few days ago you also would have never believed monsters could be real," Dean pointed out. He sighed. "Look, Adam, there's obviously a lot you don't know yet. But believe me when I tell you that the Apocalypse may very well happen. Lucifer is currently held by 600 Seals in his prison. Only 66 of them need to be broken in order for him to get free. And at the moment we're not doing a good job of keeping them intact."

"So Lucifer could walk on Earth in a few weeks?" Adam asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah." Dean looked at his brother. "The demons only need to break a few more Seals before he can break out. We try our best but it's not enough. We need to be prepared for the worst. If Lucifer gets free he'll turn Earth into chaos. Heaven and Hell will go to war and they won't care if a few million humans get caught in the crossfire."

Adam held up a hand and winced when the movement caused pain to flare up in his shoulder.

"You okay?" Dean asked concerned.

"Yeah, fine," Adam said dismissively. "So what you're saying is that there's actually a Heaven? Does that mean Angels do exist, too?"

"Don't get so excited, kid," Dean said, "Angels exist, yes. But they're not the fluffy-winged cherub-type with harps that you probably imagine. Actually, they're quite the opposite."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked and the crushed look in his eyes reminded Dean all too well of Sam when he met Castiel and Uriel for the first time.

"Angels are dicks, Adam," Dean said fiercely. "They're selfish and they don't give a damn about us humans. Some of them like to call us 'mud monkeys' which shows just perfectly how highly they regard us. They wouldn't hesitate smiting a whole city if it gets them their desired results."

"So you've met them?" Adam asked, his eyes dull. Dean hated himself for putting that look there.

"Yeah, some of them," Dean replied. "A fallen one named Anna, two major douchebags called Uriel and Zachariah. And Castiel. He's –" Dean paused, searching for words. "Cas is different," he finally said and Adam looked at him, intrigued.

"How?" Adam asked. Dean shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, "Cas was always different. I guess he really sees our point of view. You know, humanity's. He thinks before he acts and doesn't blindly follow orders anymore. He's beginning to doubt Heaven because of me."

Dean trailed off. Adam waited a moment before he asked, "So, is he, like, your guardian angel?"

Dean laughed. "I asked him the same thing once. He just told me he's a warrior and not here to perch on my shoulder."

"Doesn't he sound like a funny guy," Adam mumbled, causing Dean to laugh again.

"Yeah, angels and humor don't mix well. They don't feel emotions like we do," Dean explained. "Cas often doesn't get things that are normal for us. Like figures of speech. It's just the way he is," Dean shrugged.

"So, not all angels are dicks?" Adam asked cheekily. Dean chuckled and playfully ruffled Adam's hair.

"Cas is just the exception that proves the rule," Dean said.

There was silence for a moment when both contemplated Dean's statement until Adam asked, "How did you meet him?"

Dean did not look Adam in the eyes when he said, "He found me."

When Dean did not elaborate Adam asked quietly, "Do you think my Mom's in Heaven and met one of the nicer angels?"

"I don't know," Dean said truthfully. "I hope so. There's no reason for her to be anywhere other than Heaven. Maybe we can ask Cas the next time we see him."

"Really?" Adam asked, eyes bright and full of hope.

"We can try, at least," Dean smiled. "Now," he continued, "How about I take a look at your wounds before we call it a night? I want to make sure they're not inflamed."

"Yeah, sure."

"Good," Dean nodded, "Let's do this in the bathroom. Bobby keeps a med kit there and I can clean your wounds if I need to."

Together they left the room and took the few steps down the hallway that led to the bathroom. Dean turned on the lights and told Adam to sit down on the closed toilet seat.

"Here, let me help you out of the shirt."

Gently Dean opened one button after another, always mindful not to accidently bump into Adam's shoulders. When the blue button-down shirt came off Adam's bandaged chest was exposed.

"There's still no blood to be seen," Dean commented while he carefully removed the bandages. When the last one of them finally fell away Dean closely inspected Adam's wounds. Out of the corner of his eye he noted that Adam looked resolutely straight ahead and forced himself to breath normally.

The wounds looked good. None was newly inflamed or looked worse since the last time Dean saw them. He smiled reassuringly at Adam and reached for soft red washcloth that he soaked under lukewarm water.

"I'm going to wash your chest first, alright?" he asked. "I don't think you should shower for a couple of days. It may irritate the wounds."

Seeing Adam's barely concealed panic Dean added, "I'll be gentle, I promise. I know it hurts."

"Okay," Adam nodded finally, "Just make it quick."

Dean cleaned Adam's back and chest as quickly as he could. He stopped before he proceeded to clean the shoulders. They were still red and the bite marks looked as horrible and painful as the first time Dean saw them.

"I'm going to clean your shoulders now, alright?"

Adam just nodded, closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip when Dean started on his left shoulder blade. Every touch caused a shiver of pain to run down Adam's back and Dean had to force himself to keep going and get the job done.

"All done," he said relieved when the last bite mark was cleaned. Adam exhaled shakily and relaxed his hands that had been gripping his blue shirt tightly.

"You alright?" Dean asked worried.

Adam nodded slowly and even managed a smile. "Yeah, I'm good. It hurt, but not as badly as the last time. The shoulders are the worst."

"They'll take a bit longer to heal but you'll be fine in a week or so," Dean said and pulled gauze and bandages out of Bobby's med kit. "I'll try to cushion them a bit with gauze."

With that Dean proceeded to aplly the gauze to Adam's shoulders. He put the bandages over it and once again wrapped Adam's whole torso in them. A few minutes later Adam's injuries and multi-colored bruised had vanished under white bandages. Dean tightened them a last time before he took a step back and looked at Adam.

"How about I'll take your shirt with me back to our room and you get ready for bed? I'll help you into your sleep shirt when you're done."

"But I don't have my stuff here," Adam said.

"Yes you have." Dean pointed to a small bag. "Sam already put it there, next to our stuff."

With that Dean left Adam alone to get ready and went over to Sam's room. He knocked quietly, not wanting to wake Sam up if he was already asleep.

"Come in," he heard Sam's voice from inside the room. The door creaked when Dean opened it and he found Sam lying on the bed with the laptop on his lap.

"Hey," Sam said and glanced at Dean.

"Hey," Dean repeated. "Just wanted to let you know that Adam and I are going to grab some shuteye now. Oh," he added, "I also told him about our lovely friends, the angels."

Sam looked at him disapprovingly. "Don't you think it's a bit early to confront him with the possible destruction of the world?"

"He asked me why he had to read the Bible." Dean shrugged. "And there's no way I'm going to destroy his trust in us by lying to him." He looked at Sam pointedly. "We both know things always go horribly wrong when there are secrets involved."

Sam could not meet Dean's eyes and stared instead at his laptop.

"I'm going to stay up for a little while longer," Sam said after a few moments of silence, changing the subject. "Tell Adam good night from me, yeah?"

Dean sighed when Sam briefly glanced at him and turned towards the door, shaking his head.

"I will," he said. "Night, Sammy."

"Night, Dean."

Dean closed the door gently behind him and inhaled deeply. There was no way he was now going to think about Sam and his problems now. It would get him nowhere and only keep him up all night. He had been through that already and no solution had presented itself so far. Maybe he could ask Castiel for help. It was worth a shot.

He put Adam's blue shirt on a chair and sat down on his bed. His gaze fell on the Bible. It was not the first time Dean wished he could have the kind of Faith Castiel expected of him. He wanted to believe that God was out there somewhere but he needed some kind of prove. Just a small sign would be enough. He did not expect God to stop the Seals from breaking and the Apocalypse from happening. Dean just wanted Sam to be free of the Demon Blood. He wanted his brother to be okay again, nothing more.

Adam chose that moment to open the door and walk into the room. He gingerly bent down to retrieve a shirt from his duffel and looked shyly at Dean.

"Dean? Could you help me?"

"Sure." Dean went over to his youngest brother and helped him into the shirt, ignoring the painful winces when the soft material touched Adam's shoulders.

"Thanks, Dean," Adam said and lay carefully down on the bed, again with his back as close to the wall as possible, Dean noted.

"No problem," Dean replied, deciding against bringing the subject up. There was still plenty of time for that. He lay down on his own bed and turned off the bedside lamp. Darkness filled the room and it was only then that Dean noticed that Adam had forgotten to turn off the light in the hallway outside. A small beam lit up the carpet where the door was ajar. Dean thought about getting up again and turning it off but he did not feel too keen the idea and figured Sam would switch it off.

"Dean?" he heard Adam's quiet voice ask. Dean looked over at the other bed.

"Hm?"

"Good night," Adam said and Dean could hear the sleepy smile in his brother's voice.

"Yeah," he replied, chuckling softly, "Good night, Adam. Sleep well."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Need Some Light [5/?]

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him?

**Word count:** 3252

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean, Sam, Bobby & Rumsfeld

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode. Also, there is some cursing and I don't have any medical knowledge whatsoever so mistakes are bound to happen.  
**  
Author's Notes: **Today's my birthday and being the Hobbit I am I give you Chapter 5 as a gift! Enjoy reading!

**Chapter 5:**

Breakfast the next morning consisted of bagels with strawberry jam. The cupboards in Bobby's kitchen had not yielded anything else besides pickles and everyone agreed that a trip to the supermarket was in order.

"I can go after breakfast," Sam volunteered. Bobby shrugged and nodded, but Dean looked at his brother intently, almost scrutinizing him. Sam could not hold his gaze and lowered his eyes to the half-eaten bagel on his plate and it was in that moment that Dean's suspicions were confirmed.

Dean averted his gaze and looked at his youngest brother instead who still remained blissfully unaware of the tension between his older brothers. And as far as Dean was concerned Adam would remain unaware at least for the time being. Dean had enough trouble even thinking about Sam and his problem and there was no way he would be able to discuss it with anyone without having to finally face the pain and hurt it brought with it. He also figured that Adam still had enough on his own plate to deal with.

"Will you go with him?" Bobby's question brought Dean out of his thoughts. Dean shook his head in response. There was no point in accompanying Sam since it would only result in his brother having to find some excuse to get away from Dean for a while. He briefly wondered if he'd already scheduled a meeting with Ruby.

"Nah," Dean said, "I thought I'd stay here and make sure you don't scare Adam too much."

The grateful look Adam shot him almost made Dean smile. He could not help thinking about the time his other brother looked at him that way, like Dean was an even better superhero than Batman could ever be. He missed the time when everything had been easy between them, before Sam had gone to college, before Dean had gone to Hell, but mainly before Sam had met Ruby. She was the reason for the rift between him and his brother and if there was one thing Dean deeply regretted it was letting Ruby close to them. She was a demon and he should have known better. But then again, he had made a lot of mistakes in his life and Ruby was just the tip of the iceberg.

He finished eating his breakfast and looked at Adam.

"How about we two take Rumsfeld out for a walk before we start your first lesson?" he asked Adam who nodded eagerly, his eyes lighting up. Dean glanced at Bobby to make sure he was okay with it. Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, you two go ahead. That bloody dog is already waiting for you, anyway."

And, sure enough, there was Rumsfeld sitting in the hallway and staring intently at them through the open kitchen door, drooling all over the carpet. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"You know," he said to Sam and Dean, "He actually was supposed to guard the house from, you know, outside. It's entirely your fault I can't get him to stay in his kennel. When I need a new carpet I'll charge you, just to be clear."

"Sure," Dean grinned, "Just let me give you one of our many credit cards. How about the one from Gene Simmons?"

"Ha-fucking-ha," Bobby said, unimpressed. "I'll just let you work on the cars to pay for everything the dog destroyed. It's more use to me anyway."

"Sure you will," Dean chuckled and stood up. The others stood up as well.

"Here," Bobby said and threw the keys of his truck to Sam who caught them easily. "Take the truck. It'll be less conspicuous than the Impala and has more room for the groceries anyway."

With the key securely in his hand, Sam followed his brothers outside. Rumsfeld was already going crazy with all the attention he was getting and was jumping up and down in front of Dean and Adam who laughed. He went absolutely mad when Dean found an old tennis ball under one of the bushes that lined Bobby's front porch and immediately ran after it when Dean threw it as far as he could.

"So," Sam said while watching Rumsfeld trying to crawl under a car to get to the ball, "I'll be going then. Do you two need anything special?"

Both Adam and Dean shook their heads.

"No," Dean replied, "Just make sure to bring enough food. And," Dean added, "Don't forget the pie."

Sam mock-saluted Dean then got into Bobby's truck. He waved at his brothers as he drove by them. Adam and Dean watched him drive away until Rumsfeld came running back, presenting the ball in his mouth proudly. Dean grimaced when the dog lay the now drool-covered ball in front of their feet but Adam just laughed and picked it up. He shook it a bit, trying to make it a bit drool-less before he offered it to Dean.

"What?" Dean looked at his youngest brother perplexed. "Go on, you can throw it."

Adam's shoulders sagged and the smile faded slightly from his lips.

"I can't," he admitted. "Already tried it yesterday and it hurt like hell."

Dean could have smacked himself for forgetting about Adam's injuries.

"Your shoulders?" he asked. Adam nodded.

"And the ribs."

Dean took the damp ball from Adam without another word, looking at it with some disgust. Rumsfeld, however, was once again jumping up and down in front of him, staring intently at the ball, his eyes never leaving it. Dean fake-threw it and watched amusedly when Rumsfeld started to run only to slow down after a few meters to look around in confusion. When he noticed that the ball was still in Dean's hand he ran back to them and fixed it once again with his stare.

"You're so mean," Adam said with an amused chuckle.

"And you're too nice," Dean smirked but threw the ball this time for real. They both watched it land behind some cars. Rumsfeld darted after it and they slowly started walking. Dean was glad to see his youngest brother so happy. After what Adam had been through Dean had expected him to close himself off and deal with his problems and feelings on his own in true Winchester-fashion. Instead, Adam actively sought company, clearly not wanting to be left alone and Dean hoped that Adam would tell him about his time with the ghouls willingly in the next few days. He had the feeling that his youngest brother's relationship with his mother had been based on trust and openness, not at all like Dean's relationship with his father had been, where he had always felt the urge to prove himself, to make his father proud. And John Winchester was only ever proud of his son when Dean was the perfect child, caring for his brother, having no complaints and always eager to learn something about monsters, weapons or cars. John was only proud when Dean just functioned, like a machine without feelings.

Maybe, Dean mused, they could learn one or two things from Adam as well. Hiding their feelings had not worked out that well so far.

Rumsfeld came running back and dropped the ball in front of Dean, wagging his tail excitedly. Dean sighed, picked up the ball and threw it again. Rumsfeld bolted after it.

"He's pretty fit for his age," Adam observed and nodded towards Rumsfeld.

"Yep," Dean said, "I suspect Bobby's playing with him every day. He just won't admit he has a soft spot for Rumsfeld."

As if on cue, Rumsfeld came back with the ball and once again lay it down in front of Dean's feet. Dean picked it up again. They had arrived at the open field behind Bobby's house and Dean threw the ball as far as he could into the high grass. Both he and Adam laughed when they saw Rumsfeld jumping through the grass, trying to locate the ball.

"That'll keep him busy for a while," Dean said.

They sat down on a bench and looked over the field. Rumsfeld still had not found the ball and had given up jumping in favor of sniffing the ground for the ball. He disappeared completely in the high grass with only his ears peeking out now and again.

"So," Dean said finally, "Did you sleep well last night? You were up pretty early this morning."

Adam shrugged and looked down at his hands. "Not really. But that's not because we're sharing a room or the bed is uncomfortable or something," he added hastily, glancing briefly at Dean. "It's just … I wake up at the slightest of sounds, from the creaking of the floor to the birds singing or Rumsfeld walking around."

Dean nodded, understanding what Adam was not saying.

"You had to be pretty alert all the time, huh?" he asked and looked at his brother. Adam did not raise his eyes and continued staring at his hands that were fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"They caught me off-guard once," Adam confessed, quietly, after a moment. Dean patiently waited for him to go on. "The first day I was too terrified to go to sleep. But at some point I was so exhausted I just couldn't stay awake any longer. I didn't even hear them opening the lid of the coffin."

Adam closed his eyes. He looked ashamed, as if it was his fault that his body demanded rest.

"What happened?" Dean pressed gently.

"They hurt me." Adam's voice was nothing more than a whisper. "The one that looked like my Mom had its hands around my throat and the other bit and clawed at my shoulders."

Now Adam looked at his brother, his eyes pleading for Dean to understand.

"They laughed, Dean. They looked at me and they laughed at me and said horrible things about my Mom and about Dad." Adam bit his lip. "And I couldn't do anything to make them stop. They just laughed and laughed and closed the lid and continued laughing at me. All the time."

Dean closed his eyes, sympathy and love for his baby brother welling up in his chest. As a Winchester, Dean knew what it felt like to be at the mercy of some creature which would not stop at anything to hurt you. He still remembered vividly the time their father had been possessed by the Yellow-Eyed-Demon. But Dean knew that he and Sam had one advantage Adam had not had: They had always known that there were people out there who would know where to look when they went missing. Adam had had no reason to even hope for a rescue.

"Do you know what they gave me to drink?" Adam asked Dean after a moment of silence, a desperate look in his eyes. Dean shook his head.

"Blood," Adam nearly spat out, "They gave me the blood of their first victim and forced me to drink it."

Tears glistened in Adam's eyes and he buried his head in his arms, sobs wracking his body. Dean felt tears of his own well up and gently drew his baby brother into an embrace. Adam immediately latched onto Dean, gripping his shirt tightly, not holding back anymore.

"Shh," Dean said soothingly. He was carefully and gently rubbing Adam's back in circles, trying to give him a feeling of security. "It's over now, Adam. We'll get you through this, I promise."

"I know," Adam sniffed, burying his head deeper into Dean's shoulder. "You have no idea how relieved I was when you found me. I … I thought I'd die there, in that wretched coffin. Alone."

Rumsfeld chose that moment to come back, ball in his mouth and tail wagging. When he saw the scene in front of him, he placed the ball on the ground and looked at each of the brothers in confusion for a moment before he went over to Adam and gently lay his head on Adam's knee.

Adam looked down at the sudden weight and chuckled when he saw Rumsfeld's soulful eyes looking up at him.

"See?" Dean asked softly. "You're not alone anymore. You have Sam, Bobby and me - and Rumsfeld obviously adores you." He squeezed Adam's arms gently. "I know that doesn't make things okay but maybe it makes them a bit less painful. We're family and we will always be there for you, no matter what, alright?"

Adam nodded, a small smile on his lips. He wiped his eyes with on hand while the other was scratching Rumsfeld behind the ears when he said, "Thanks, Dean. Really, I mean it. The only good thing I got out of this mess was meeting my brothers." He paused before he admitted, "You know, when the ghouls showed me … when they showed me my Mom's body, I wanted to die." He looked Dean straight in the eye, completely serious. "I just didn't want to live anymore. I mean, what for? She was the only family I had left since my Grandpa died two years ago of cancer."

"What about Dad?" Dean asked. "I mean, you didn't know then that he was dead."

"Yeah," Adam said, quietly, "But I never really considered him family. I mean, don't get me wrong, I know he is my Dad and that we're family, but it never felt like that. He was basically just a guy who didn't even exist for the majority of life. And after his first visit I barely saw him. Once or twice a year, for a few days, that was all I saw of him. A father should be around and he wasn't." Adam sighed. "I loved spending time with him. He was awesome. But he was always leaving, never staying. You can't get close to a person who's never around."

Adam looked out over the field, a sad look in his eyes.

"I never knew him like you two did," he told Dean. "I guess I never really knew him at all, really. You know he never told my Mom and me about the life he led or that I had brothers. But still, I always knew he wasn't a mechanic. It just didn't make sense. And when those ghouls had me trapped my worst fear was that, should I get rescued, Dad wouldn't want me. That I wouldn't figure into the life he had. I mean," he explained, "I hadn't heard of him in years. I just thought he's finally had enough of me."

"I'm sorry he wasn't around more," Dean said. "I wish we'd known about you. We probably wouldn't have been pleased if he told us about you but we'd have come around and we could have visited you now and then."

"I just wish I'd gotten the chance to say goodbye," Adam said quietly. "Even though he wasn't the best of fathers I still loved him. When those ghouls told me he was dead I was devastated. I gave up the hope that someone would miss me and look for me. I stopped fighting, Dean," he admitted. "Then the ghouls told me about you and even though I didn't want to I got my hopes up again that someone would find me." He chuckled drily. "That is, until the one that didn't look like my Mom suddenly looked like me and told me about their plan to kill you."

"How was that, by the way?" Dean asked. "The ghoul changing his features. You're probably the only person who's ever witnessed it."

"Well," Adam said and frowned, "Not nice. It didn't look painful but his bones were suddenly shifting and for a moment his face looked more alien then human. And suddenly, I recognized myself. It was like looking in the mirror. Totally creepy. Like meeting a twin you never knew about. And he didn't just look like me, he sounded like me as well and somehow knew everything about me. He was me." Adam shrugged. "I knew there was no way you'd get suspicious of him. He was perfectly in character and he had the advantage since you've never met me. I thought you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well," Dean said, grinning slightly, "It's just your luck then that your two brothers are one hell of a team of Hunters, right?"

"Yeah," Adam said drily, "Who just stumbled upon me by chance."

"Ah, details, Adam." Dean winked. "It all worked out in the end, didn't it? Maybe not optimally, but we did pretty well, don't you think?"

Adam shrugged. "I guess. Hopefully I'll be of more help the next time."

"Don't worry," Dean said, "You did great. Honestly. And next time you will be prepared, I can guarantee you that."

"I just don't want to hold you back," Adam said quietly, shuffling his feet.

"You won't," Dean replied with conviction. "We know you can't learn overnight what we've been taught our whole lives and we don't expect you to. We will teach you the basics, the theoretical part of Hunting. The rest you'll learn in time, with lots and lots of practice. It's the same with us, really. A year ago, I'd have laughed at anyone who'd told me angels are real. A few weeks later I met one myself." He laughed. "Angels haven't been on Earth for over 2000 years so of course there's no manual on how to handle them. We made mistakes and we learned from them. Then there are incidents like the one with the ghouls that had captured you, who portrayed totally un-Ghoul-like behavior."

"So even experienced Hunters like you and Sam don't know everything?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly the case," Dean replied. "You never stop learning. And there's no wrong or right in Hunting, Adam. There are a few rules and guidelines, sure but whatever works against the monsters is good, no matter how unconventional it is. There's only survival that matters."

Adam nodded and just as he started to say something a gruff voice interrupted them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby asked, looking pointedly at his watch. "I thought you'd taken the dog for a walk and now I find you sitting here on a bench with the dog lying at your feet, lazing around." He shook his head. "We've got work to do, remember? Teaching rookie one or two things about our lives?"

"It's okay, Bobby," Dean said with a grin. "I was just telling Adam about the Golden Rule of Hunting."

"Which would be?" Bobby asked Adam who looked quite shy suddenly.

"Be creative?" Adam said, unsure. "Dean said that the important thing is to survive, no matter how."

"Not bad," Bobby said, pleased. Adam smiled at the praise and Dean looked proud. "It's good that you pay attention," Bobby continued. "That knowledge may save your life someday. It certainly saved mine and that of your brothers more often than not."

Bobby bent down and picked up Rumsfeld's ball. The dog's ears perked up and he looked at his master with interest. Rumsfeld was already running before the ball left Bobby's hand, flying once more into the high grass.

"See?" Dean whispered to Adam, causing him to chuckle quietly. "Told you he plays with him."

"Now," Bobby said, either not having heard Dean's remark or pointedly ignoring it, "How about we take that lesson inside and begin properly? That way we may even get something done before Sam gets back with lunch."

Dean and Adam nodded. They stood up and followed Bobby inside, leaving Rumsfeld to his search for the ball.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Need Some Light [6/?]

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him?

**Word count:** 3512

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Bobby & Rumsfeld

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode.  
**  
Author's Notes: **Hey guys! I just want to use this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed so far for reading this story! Your reviews always make my day, so thank you for taking the time to leave me some feedback. It's always a motivation to continue writing! I hope you enjoy chapter 6 as well as the previous chapters. Have fun!

**Chapter 6****:**

The time it took Sam to come back with lunch and two bags full of groceries was spent with briefing Adam on everything Dean and Bobby knew about Angels. It was a topic that obviously interested the youngest Winchester and Bobby and Dean made sure to start at the very beginning.

"Angels were created by God," Bobby started once everyone was sitting comfortably. "They are divine beings and also sometimes referred to as the Heavenly Host. From what we know they live in a kind of military society. They have a clear hierarchy with the Archangels on top and the Cherubs at the bottom. The Host itself is divided into smaller units called Garrisons though we have no idea how many Angels form one of those."

"We actually have no idea how many angels there are in general," Dean added. "Like I told you yesterday, so far we've only met a few and they're not exactly keen on providing us with information. We're still not sure what they're even capable of."

"But they're powerful, that much is clear," Bobby said.

"How powerful?" Adam asked. "So powerful they can't die?"

"Oh, they can die alright," Dean replied with a smirk. "There are the so-called Angel Killing Swords." At Adam's skeptical look he added, "Not a cool name, I give you that, but they're exactly that. They're the only things that can kill an Angel, as far as we know. There are a few sigils that can banish Angels or keep them away, but the swords are the only lethal weapon we know of."

"You see," Bobby continued, "Angels can't be killed by normal weapons or weapons that can kill demons. They're not just very powerful, they also have extraordinarily healing abilities."

"Yeah, kinda wish I had them, too," Dean muttered. "Would definitely come in handy."

Adam just smiled lopsidedly at him.

"Anyway," Dean carried on after a pointed look from Bobby, "Angels are also pretty fast and they can zap themselves wherever they want whenever they want."

"Zapping," Adam said slowly, "You mean, like teleporting?"

"What Dean means is that they're flying from place to place," Bobby explained, shaking his head. "It just happens so fast that they're gone or there in the blink of an eye."

"Okay, that must be creepy." Adam looked a bit freaked out.

"It's not so bad, really," Dean laughed. "It's startling at first but you get used to it. And it's not like we're getting visits from Angels all the time."

Adam looked thoughtful for a moment. "How do Angels look like, anyway?"

"Good question, kid," Bobby said. "But I'm afraid we can't really answer it."

"Why?" Adam asked, confused. "Dean told me he's met Angels before."

"Yeah, but I've never seen their true form, Adam." Dean clarified. "Seeing an Angel, really seeing them like they are, it's too much for humans to take in. I've once heard Cas' true voice and believe me when I say that it was not melodic." He laughed humorlessly, his eyes going slightly vacant as he remembered something. "A friend of ours caught a glimpse of Cas once and she's been blind ever since."

"So, I really don't want to see an Angel's true form, got it." Adam nodded. "But what do they look like, then?"

"They look like us, actually," Dean said. "Angels take human vessels to interact with us. Every person walking down the street could actually be an Angel and there would be no way of knowing."

"Sorry," Adam said and shook his head, "But how exactly does that work? I mean, do the people who are, I don't know, possessed, do they get a say in this?"

"Kind of." Dean shrugged. "An Angel cannot take a vessel without the vessel's consent. So, if you don't say yes the Angel can't take over your body. But I don't know what happens when you allow the Angel in, if you're still feeling and seeing everything he does with your body or if they put you to sleep or something."

"Why would anyone willingly give up their body?" Adam shook his head. "I definitely wouldn't."

"I guess you're just not religious enough, then," Bobby said and raised his eyebrows.

Adam shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I didn't mind going to Church or anything but it's kind of hard to believe in something or someone without having proof of their existence. My Mom … she used to say that I've always had a more scientific mind, looking at things logically, and demanding proof for everything she told me." He smiled wistfully. "She always had to explain all kind of things to me. Like, when I was a young boy and we were looking at a dinosaur book I had she told me that dinosaurs evolved into birds. Any other child would have left it at that. I wanted to know why and how they evolved, why people thought that. I wouldn't believe anything until I could see it for myself and understand it properly."

"Well," Bobby said, amused, "You're pretty good at believing the unbelievable stuff we've told you so far."

"That's different," Adam said immediately. "I never would have believed anything you told me had I not seen those Ghouls for myself. But I have and where there's one monster, there have to be others. Although I have to admit that the whole concept about Angels still sounds a bit far-fetched."

"Don't worry," Dean said, "I felt exactly the same way when I met Cas and he told me that he's an Angel of the Lord. I even shot him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Didn't even slow him down."

"Who is his vessel, by the way? Did he ever tell you?" Adam asked.

"Not explicitly," Dean replied. "He only said that the man welcomed his presence." He shrugged and smirked. "Whatever that means. His vessel was a really religious man. And that is where it got him. Any other questions?"

"Sure." Adam grinned. "Have you ever met any Archangels? I mean, Uriel is sometimes mentioned as one and you told me you've met an Angel named Uriel."

Dean grimaced, as if remembering something unpleasant. "Uriel," he said, "Aweful guy. He was the one who liked to call us mud-monkeys. When Cas started questioning Heaven, Uriel became his superior since they were in the same Garrison. We're pretty lucky he wasn't one of the Archangels because he was on Lucifer's side and working against us. He was killed by Anna in the end."

"The fallen Angel?" Adam asked.

Dean nodded. "That's her. She used to be both Cas's and Uriel's superior."

"So, you've never met an Archangel?"

Both Dean and Bobby shook their heads.

"We assume," Bobby said, opening a book and showing Adam a picture of Michael casting Lucifer out of Heaven, "That there are currently three Archangels residing in Heaven. One would be obviously Michael, the highest ranking Archangel. The other two Archangels are his younger brothers, Raphael and Gabriel. We have neither seen nor heard anything from them so far but I think it's safe to assume that they're out there somewhere."

"And Lucifer, our little problem in a cage, would be the fourth Archangel," Dean went on. "According to Anna, only four Angels have ever seen God. That's the reason why we believe that only four Archangels exist."

Adam looked thoughtful for a moment. His brow was slightly furrowed as he looked intently at the picture in the book.

"What exactly happened in Heaven that one of the Archangels was cast out?" he asked finally.

"We, as in humanity, happened," Bobby said. "God created humans and Lucifer didn't agree with our position in the grand scheme of things. He couldn't accept that God valued us so much and defied Him. For that, God banished him from Heaven, made him fall. Lucifer, in turn, continued rebelling against his Father and created the very first demon, Lilith. In the end, God ordered Michael to imprison his younger brother in the cage. Dean already told you about that part, didn't he?"

Adam nodded. "It's not fair," he said.

"What's not fair?" Bobby asked.

"God forcing Michael to imprison Lucifer," Adam replied, a frown on his face. "It's not fair. I mean, I know I couldn't lock away one of my brothers, no matter what they've done, and I barely even know them. Just imagine having to imprison someone you've known for eternity, someone you love and have spent so much time with. God should have done it himself instead of forcing Michael to do the dirty work for him."

"Wow," Dean said, leaning back in his chair. He looked impressed. "I never would have thought anyone would feel so strongly about this. But you're right, I also wouldn't be able to lock away my brother."

Bobby looked at him intently when he said that and Dean fought the urge to avert his eyes from the scrutinizing gaze. He failed. Adam's words and interpretation of a story Dean had known for years hit a little too close to home for his liking. Somehow Adam's words had made that story real and so much more than a story. Suddenly, Michael and all the other Archangels were not just names on a page in a too long book but beings with feelings and emotions. The similarities between Michael and him were uncanny and disconcerting.

Before Dean could think further about the topic loud barking could be heard from outside, followed by the sound of wheels on gravel and a car being turned off. A moment later the front door opened and they heard Sam's voice call out, "Lucy, I'm home!"

Adam looked confused at Dean who explained with a grin, "It's a quote from on old TV show."

It looked like Adam wanted to ask him more about it but then Rumsfeld came running through the open door and immediately put his paws up on Adam's knees, looking up at him with big, brown eyes and silently begging to be scratched. Adam more than happily complied and chuckled when the dog closed his eyes happily.

"Unbelievable," Bobby said. He was shaking his head. "It's freakin' unbelievable how fast that dog latched onto the kid."

"Maybe they're soulmates," Dean joked just as Sam entered the room.

"Who has found their soulmate?" he asked, looking from Dean to Bobby to Adam.

"Our baby brother in Rumsfeld," Dean explained with a fond smile as he looked at Adam. The youngest Winchester was still scratching the dog behind his ears, now even more enthusiastically with both hands.

Sam laughed and Dean took a moment to really look at him. His brother looked more relaxed and at ease with the world than ever, moving in an easy-going way he did not have before he went grocery shopping. Dean forced himself to keep on smiling even though it hurt him to have his suspicions confirmed. Disappointment settled deep into his stomach, accompanied by a feeling of helplessness he has felt ever since he had learned about Sam's addiction.

"Well," Adam said with a cheeky grin, startling Dean out of his musings, "They do say that God works in mysterious ways."

Sam snorted. "Or not at all," he said. "It's not like he's lending us some help in keeping Lucifer locked away in his cage. Anyway," he continued, "I've brought some stuff with me, pizza, noodles and so on."

When Dean looked at him pointedly Sam just rolled his eyes and added, "And some pie, of course. It's in the kitchen. Anyone hungry?"

**SPN**

They decided to have the pizza for lunch and Dean even shared his apple pie with the others afterwards, albeit grudgingly.

Now they were all sitting in Bobby's living room with Adam and Dean occupying one of the couches and Sam and Bobby sitting on the other. Rumsfeld had made himself at home between Adam and Dean. His head lay comfortably on Adam's legs and Adam's scratching seemed to lull him to sleep, earning them both amused glances from the other members in the room.

"You know, maybe you're right," Sam said. "They really could be soulmates."

After Dean smirked at him with a look that said 'I told you so', Sam went on, "Now, what did you do while I was out?"

"Not much since your brothers decided to take the dog for a walk that ended with all three of them lazing around," Bobby muttered. Adam looked slightly embarrassed while Dean just chuckled.

"Yeah, well, we just forgot the time," he said. "And anyway, we did get something done. Adam now knows probably as much about Angels as we do without ever meeting any."

"And I'm not really sure I want to meet them. A lot of them actually don't seem to be very angelic at all."

"I'll drink to that." Sam raised his beer bottle before taking a sip. Dean shot him a dirty look.

"It's not like they're the bad guys here. They're not demons or anything," Dean said while pointedly looking at Sam. "And anyway, not all of them are dicks. Cas is not a dick."

"Oh yeah, _Cas_," Sam said with a smirk that looked decidedly evil. "Say, Adam, Dean did not by any chance forget to tell about his Angel Hickey, did he?"

Adam nodded his head, looking intrigued. Of course he would, Dean thought, silently cursing his brother for mentioning that particular connection between him and Castiel. That was a chapter of his life Dean preferred to keep to himself, at least for now. He was not yet ready to talk about it in great detail, at least not with his baby brother.

"What exactly is an Angel Hickey?" Adam asked. Dean was glad that there was only genuine curiosity in Adam's voice and that Adam was not making fun of it like Sam had obviously hoped for, judging by his disappointed expression.

"There," Dean started, carefully choosing his words, "There was an incident. I was in a bad place and … and Cas, he saved me. I really can't remember much but he gripped my shoulder, in his true form, and ever since then I have the imprint of his hand on my skin where he touched me."

Adam looked at him thoughtfully.

"I thought it hurt humans to see angels in their true form?"

"Yeah, it does. Normally," Dean said. He sighed. "It's complicated. Maybe I'll tell you the story sometime but at the moment I'd prefer not to, alright?"

Adam nodded and Dean was grateful that his youngest brother was willing to let it go even though he was clearly curious about it. Sam looked even more disappointed.

"Can I see it?" Adam suddenly asked. "I mean, only if it's okay with you. I don't want to bring up bad memories or anything. I'm just curious."

Dean shrugged. "Sure."

He pulled up the left sleeve of the t-shirt he wore, revealing Castiel's mark. Adam shuffled a little bit closer while managing not to wake Rumsfeld up and looked intently at it.

"It looks like a healed burn," he observed. He looked at Dean. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not anymore."

"Huh." Adam looked thoughtful again. "Not a lot of people can say they've been marked by an Angel, I guess?"

"Nope." Dean let the sleeve fall back down. "Only me, as far as we know."

Bobby suddenly stood up and went over to the other side of the room, rummaging through a cupboard.

"Bobby?" Sam asked, confused.

"All this touchy-feely stuff reminded me of something. Ah! Here it is!" Bobby held an amulet triumphantly up in the air before he went back to sit on the couch. He tossed it to Adam. "Keep that with you, at all times."

Adam looked at it before asking, "What is it?"

"It's a charm," Bobby explained. "An amulet that will prevent you from getting possessed by demons. It used to be Dean's before your brothers got their tattoos."

"Why did you get tattoos? And how exactly does it work?" Adam asked, turning the charm around in his hands.

"It's old magic, really," Bobby said. "Not much to explain there. When you carry it around your neck demons won't be able to possess you."

"The tattoos work the same way." Dean pulled down his collar to show Adam the anti-possession symbol on his chest. "Sam and I only got them because they're permanent. A necklace you can lose, to get rid of a tattoo is a bit harder."

"But the magic is the same," Sam added. "The tattoos aren't stronger than the amulet or anything. They are just a safer way not to get possessed."

Adam nodded and put the charm around his neck. It did not weigh much and lay comfortably on his chest despite his injuries.

"A charm will be quite enough for you at the moment," Bobby said. "As long as you stay here the chance that demons will come close to you is abysmally small. You've seen the protection around the house. But when you're healed and feeling better I think you should get a tattoo as well. Like your brothers said, demons can't get rid of it so easily."

"So," Adam said with a bright smile, "Have I ever told you that I'm afraid of needles?"

Dean could not help himself. He laughed.

"Really?" he asked. Adam just fingered his amulet miserably. "Man, that's just hilarious! I thought you went to med school?"

"Yeah, well, I don't mind working with needles," Adam replied slightly petulantly. "I just don't like being on their other end. You know, the sharp and pointed one."

"You'll get used to it," Sam said with certainty. "In the kind of life we lead injuries are almost a given. And they more often than not require getting stitches and mostly we do them ourselves. Sorry, buddy, you'll probably see more needles in the future than normal people see in their entire lives."

Adam sighed and let the charm drop onto his chest. "I guess I'll have to manage, then. It's not like I get a panic attack or something, I just prefer not to get poked with needles."

"We'll just try not to get you injured too much, then, alright?" Dean said with a smirk. "That way you can play doctor with us and be the one poking other people with needles."

Adam grinned at that and held out his hand for Dean to shake.

"Deal," he said and Dean laughed.

"Deal."

"Well, let's hope the future turns out that way," Bobby said. "Knowing those two idjits," Bobby nodded towards Sam and Dean, "It probably won't. Trouble always seems to find them, somehow. They're the two most accident-prone Hunters I've ever come across."

"Hey, it's not our fault monsters and things want to kill us," Dean said. "Maybe we're just very interesting humans for them, or really tasty ones."

"Yeah," Bobby said, "Or you're just idjits."

"Or we're just idjits," Dean repeated and shrugged resignedly. "It's still not our fault."

"Says the one who likes to rush into battles with no plan whatsoever," Sam muttered.

Dean glared at him. "Shut up, bitch."

"Right back at you, jerk."

Dean looked away and noticed Adam staring at them in confusion and wariness. There was a tense silence in the room for a few moments until Adam said, "Okay, I guess I've got to get used to your peculiar sense of humor. At least I hope you're just joking with each other." He pushed Rumsfeld gently away and stood up, his glass in his hand. "I'm getting something to drink. Does anyone of you want anything?"

"Yeah, you could get me another beer," Dean said. He handed Adam his empty bottle.

"Sure. Anything else?"

Sam and Bobby shook their heads and Adam left the living room with Rumsfeld's eyes following him until he could not see him anymore. The dog lay his head back down onto his paws.

"What's wrong with you, boys?" Bobby asked once Adam was out the door, with a disapproving look on his face. "You're not normally at each other's throats like that."

"Just didn't get enough sleep," Sam said and yawned as if to prove his point. Dean just wanted to comment on this when they heard the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen followed by Adam's scream. Alarmed, they looked at each other when Adam called from the kitchen.

"Uh, guys?" His voice sounded vaguely panicked. "Uhm, a little help here, please?"

There was not much that could enter Bobby's house with all the protection it had but Dean was still better safe than sorry. Pistol in hand, he slowly moved towards the kitchen, his brother and Bobby at his heels. The scene that greeted him in the kitchen would have been comical were it not for the fact that Adam's air supply was being cut off by a hand that was more powerful than any normal human hand could possibly be.

Dean sighed and lowered his gun. He stepped into the room.

"Let him go, Cas. He's with us."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Need Some Light [7/?]

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him?

**Word count:** 3504

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Bobby & Rumsfeld

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode.  
**  
Author's Notes: **Hi everyone! Chapter 7 just two days after Chapter 6, who'd have thought I'd manage that? But today I've got something to celebrate: My bachelor's thesis got graded with a 1.0 which is the best possible grade I could achieve. So of course I have to celebrate this by getting chapter 7 ready for you guys a bit early. Have fun reading and enjoy!

**Chapter 7:**

"Let him go, Cas. He's with us."

Castiel turned around and looked at Dean but his hand did not leave Adam's throat. Bobby and Sam stepped into the kitchen behind Dean, closely followed by Rumsfeld who immediately started growling at Castiel. The Angel looked confused.

"I thought he was an intruder," Castiel said. He still looked at Adam suspiciously. "Are you sure you want me to let him go, Dean?"

Dean chuckled slightly and patted the Angel on the shoulder. "Yeah, Cas. I'm sure. You can stop choking him to death now."

After giving Dean one more moment to change his mind Castiel finally loosened his grip on Adam's throat. The youngest Winchester immediately brought some distance between himself and the Angel, all the while taking in deep gulps of air. At the same time Rumsfeld moved between Adam and Castiel, still growling and obviously trying to protect the youngest Winchester.

"Thanks, Dean." Adam coughed. "Told you I'm not keen on meeting Angels."

"Well," Dean said slowly and looked pointedly at Castiel, "I imagined your first time meeting them a bit differently as well."

"Hey," Sam said, rather too brightly for Dean's liking, "At least I'm not the only Winchester anymore the Angels don't like."

Dean considered replying to that but decided against it. He did not need another scene with Sam, at least not right now when his youngest brother was still trying to catch his breath and Castiel continued to send suspicious glances his way.

"So, Cas," Dean said finally, "I know you're not really up to date with human etiquette, but we usually don't throttle people when we first meet them. No matter how bad the first impression may be."

Castiel's look made Dean feel like an insect under a microscope. Even after knowing the Angel for close to a year the almost-not-blinking-thing was still unnerving.

"I thought he might be here to harm you," Castiel said as if it would be obvious.

"Funny," Adam muttered, "I thought the same about you."

Dean heard Sam and Bobby snicker behind him when Castiel just tilted his head and looked more confused than ever.

"Dean?" he asked.

"Alright, alright," Dean said. "The thing is: You just tried to throttle our baby brother."

Castiel frowned. "I did not know you had another brother."

"Yeah, neither did we," Dean replied. "Imagine our surprise."

He bent down to pick up the broken pieces of the bottle and Adam's glass, careful not to cut himself.

"We've found Adam a couple of days ago. Some Ghouls trapped him and we rescued him. He has nowhere to go, so we're training him to become a Hunter. That's the story in a nutshell."

"There is no nutshell, Dean," Castiel said matter-of-factly.

Dean, Sam and Bobby rolled their eyes while Adam looked vaguely amused.

"It's a figure of speech, Cas."

"Oh." The Angel had the grace to look at least slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. Oh." Dean said, putting the shards into the waste bin. He straightened up and went to stand next to Adam.

"You alright there, kiddo?"

Adam nodded. "I'm okay," he croaked. Dean grinned at him.

"That's the spirit." He looked at Rumsfeld who still growled at Castiel. "It's alright, old boy. Back down."

Dean could have sworn that the dog looked like he wanted to argue. In the end, Rumsfeld stopped growling and went to sit protectively in front of Adam, never leaving Castiel out of his sight.

"Why does he do that?" Castiel asked. He frowned at Rumsfeld.

"Because he's protecting the kid, you feather-brained idjit," Bobby said, shaking his head disbelievingly. "I need a drink," he decided and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "How about we take this back to the living room? It's more comfortable than standing around in the kitchen, that's for sure."

He left the room without waiting for the others to follow.

**SPN**

Everyone sat down in the living room in the same arrangement as before but now with Castiel perched on the arm of Dean's side of the couch. Rumsfeld was still eying him warily, blinking almost as little as Castiel did. It kind of made Dean wonder if Angels could also possess animals and how that would work with the getting-permission-thing.

"So," he said with an amused grin, breaking the silence, "Cas, meet Adam. Adam, meet Cas. Though as far as first meetings go yours really wasn't the best."

"I am deeply sorry for that," Castiel said earnestly and looked at Adam. "I just did not expect to be greeted by a strange face. I hope you can forgive me."

Adam looked at the Angel for a moment before he sighed. "It's alright. I probably would have done something similar if you hadn't been faster than me. And stronger," he added as an afterthought. "By the way, what was the sound I've heard before you appeared?"

"That's the wings," Sam explained instead of Castiel.

The Angel turned his gaze on him, scrutinizing Sam. At last he said, "You seem more relaxed than the last time I saw you, Sam."

It was a casual comment but everyone except for Adam knew what Castiel was talking about. Sometimes Dean wondered if Castiel really was as clueless about human mannerisms as he appeared to be. He seemed to know that this was not a topic that was talked openly about.

"Things have been very peaceful since we've come to Bobby," Sam mumbled. He averted his eyes.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, suddenly remembering something, "How come you don't know about Adam? I mean, you and your Angel buddies know basically everything about us."

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment, while four pairs of curious eyes were staring at him.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I'm pretty low in what you refer to as the 'Angelic Food Chain', I believe. I am not getting told everything by my superiors. They decide what I need to know and what I don't. And besides, only you are my charge, Dean. Our interest in Sam is because of different reasons, as you are much aware of."

Dean's gaze drifted to Sam but his brother was staring at the ground and shifting uncomfortably on the couch next to Bobby.

"I assume Heaven has no interest in Adam," Castiel continued. "At least, not that I know of."

"That's a good thing, right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean shrugged.

"Probably won't do you any good, though," Bobby remarked. "You're a Winchester and that alone makes you interesting."

"Yay, lucky me," Adam exclaimed unenthusiastically causing Dean to smirk and Bobby to smile at him fondly even thought he tried not to show it.

"That was sarcasm, was it not?" Castiel asked, slightly frowning.

Dean nodded, happily and with a hint of pride in his eyes. "Hey, you're really getting better at this! Would've have thought? A year ago you didn't even know what sarcasm was."

"Well, I had a good tutor, I presume," the Angel said drily.

"That's right, buddy, that's right. So, what's going on at home up there, hm?" Dean asked.

"I am not sure," Castiel admitted. Dean suddenly realized how worn out the Angel looked, how tired and exhausted. Not physically, but mentally. It made him wonder if it had been such a good idea to make Castiel question Heaven, his superiors and his role in the universe. All it apparently did was burdening the Angel.

"My superiors don't trust me anymore," Castiel went on. "They only seldom provide me with information, or send me on missions. They're keeping a close eye on me."

"What, like right now?" Bobby asked.

"No," Castiel said quietly. "I hid myself from them. But it's not hard for them to guess where I am when I'm not in Heaven. There's only one place for me to go on Earth."

"Look, Cas," Dean said, eyes full of guilt, "I am sorry. I never meant for you to become an outsider. All I wanted was for you to see our point of view."

"And I have," Castiel said, with a small smile on his face. "I don't regret it, Dean, and neither should you. Having Free Will is the greatest gift Father could have given anyone. Don't blame yourself because you helped me realize this." He sighed. "It's the loss of my brothers and sisters if they chose not to see it."

"Yeah, but still," Dean said and shrugged. The room grew silent with everyone being lost in their own thoughts.

"You know, I think I'll go upstairs, do a bit of research or look for a new case or something," Sam said finally and stood up. He left the room rather hurriedly, Dean thought as he watched his brother go. It was no secret that Sam and Castiel were not the best of friends. Sam's addiction to Demon Blood made him almost a Demon himself to the Angels and Dean suspected that was something his brother still had not gotten over. He remembered how disappointed Sam had been after he had first met Castiel and Uriel. Sam had had so many high expectations regarding the Angels and all they had seen was the Demon Blood in him. Sam's relationship with Angels in general and Castiel in particular had been strained ever since.

Dean also suspected that Sam might feel jealous of the understanding between him and Castiel. While their relationship was by far not easy or uncomplicated, it was based on mutual respect for each other whereas Dean's relationship with his brother could only be described as tense nowadays. There was the giant elephant in the room with no way to talk about it because Sam was still thinking that he was doing something terrible with good intentions and that that made it right. It did not, as far as Dean was concerned. He sometimes felt that he did not know his own brother anymore.

Having Adam with them now only complicated things. There was so much for their youngest brother to learn and not enough time. Their complicated family history alone would probably take a week to explain and Dean did not even know where he should begin. He was not really comfortable talking about this kind of stuff, about their Dad, about his Mom, about all the Deals his family had made with Demons over the years and especially not about the time he spent in Hell or Sam's infatuation with Ruby and where it led. He had no idea how he could possibly tell Adam about all that without opening wounds that had never really healed.

Dean sighed. He knew he had to tell Adam sooner or later since his brother needed to know those parts of their lives in order for him to understand his new dysfunctional family but he wished that he had at least Sam's support when the time for that talk came. But judging from the way things had gone so far he assumed that Sam would lock himself in his room and spent his days surfing the internet leaving Dean to do all the difficult things on his own. Like it had always been, Dean thought. Good little Dean taking care of everyone and everything.

"Dean?"

He was startled out of his thoughts by Castiel's low voice. The Angel was staring intently at him.

"Huh?" Dean asked intelligently. He could hear Adam chuckling quietly beside him but did not turn away from Castiel.

"I was asking how you would like the new situation handled."

"What new situation?" Dean thought that he had probably missed a rather large part of the present conversation, and judging by Castiel's exasperated expression he was right.

"Adam being here," Castiel said impatiently. "As far as I know my superiors don't know about him yet. Or at least they don't know he's here. Would you like me to tell them about Adam or shall we keep him a secret for the moment?"

"Oh," Dean said. He thought about it. It was bad enough the Angels were already on his and Sam's tails, albeit for different reasons. There was no need to drag their little brother into it if they could prevent it.

"Let's try to keep him a secret for now, alright?" Dean looked at Adam and Bobby to make sure they were okay with it. Adam shrugged his shoulders and Bobby nodded, both silently agreeing.

"Good," Dean said, "I'd rather have the Angels knowing about him later than sooner. Sorry, Cas, but I don't really trust your family. Adam's been through enough already and we don't need guys like Zachariah screwing with him."

"Agreed." Castiel nodded. He looked up at the ceiling. "I should probably go if we don't want one of my brothers or sisters to check up on me."

"Wait!" Adam said suddenly and looked at Castiel with big, pleading eyes. "There's still something I want to ask you, something I need to know."

Dean immediately knew what his brother was talking about. He wanted to know about his mother, if she was in Heaven and if she was well. Dean looked at Castiel who in turn continued nervously looking at the ceiling of Bobby's living room as if he expected his superiors to come and get him any minute now.

"Not now," Castiel said decisively. "I can come back later, maybe in the evening. My superiors are calling me. I am sorry."

With a flutter of wings he vanished, leaving only a gust of wind behind.

"All this telepathy stuff is weird if you ask me," Bobby said gruffly after a moment. "No wonder your personal Holy Tax Accountant has a problem with privacy and personal space."

Dean shrugged. "It's not like it's his fault. They're like the Borg, living in a collective where everyone is connected to everyone. It's a wonder they're still allowing Cas to do as he pleases if you ask me."

"Will he come back?" The look Adam gave him reminded Dean of just how young his brother really was.

"He said so, didn't he?" Dean asked. Adam nodded. "Then he'll be back. He's an Angel, Adam. They can't really lie."

"It's just-" Adam started, but Dean cut him off, gently.

"I know, kiddo, I know. We'll ask him later, I promise." He looked at the dog lying contentedly on Adam's lap. "How about we take Rumsfeld for another walk, hm? I think you've had enough excitement for today. We can continue your lessons tomorrow, right Bobby?"

"Yeah, there's no way he could concentrate properly after all this, anyway." Bobby looked at Rumsfeld whose ears had perked up at the word 'walk'. "At least I now know that the dog has indeed guarding qualities. I'm apparently just not worthy of them."

Dean laughed while Adam just smiled apologetically. He scratched Rumsfeld under the chin.

"Now off you go," Bobby said, waving his hand in the vague direction of the door. Rumsfeld immediately listened to his master and jumped down from the couch, barking excitedly at Dean and Adam. They more than happily followed the dog outside, leaving Bobby behind in the living room, watching them through the window and softly chuckling to himself.

**SPN**

Castiel came back just when Dean and Adam were getting ready for bed. They were in their room and Dean was about to switch off the light when he heard the familiar sound of fluttering wings. A moment later Castiel appeared standing next to his bed, looking as unruffled as ever.

"Wow," Adam said, eyes wide, "I don't think I will ever get used to this."

Castiel tilted his head in a way that reminded Dean all too much of a confused Rumsfeld. Before the Angel could say anything Dean pulled at the sleeve of his trenchcoat.

"Come on, Cas, grab a seat."

He pulled the Angel down to sit next to him on the bed and Castiel let him, even though he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Glad you managed to drop by again," Dean said, making himself comfortable on the bed while Castiel sat like he was made of stone. Dean rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you didn't get into trouble because of your visit earlier, right?"

"No, I did not," Castiel replied. "I managed to get back to Heaven on time. They don't like to be left waiting. That's why I had to leave immediately. They were calling me."

"It's alright, Cas." Dean patted the Angel lightly on the shoulder. "We don't want you getting into any more trouble than you already are."

Dean noted that Adam had kept quiet so far, just silently but intently listening to their conversation when Dean knew he was practically bursting to ask the one question that had probably been on his mind since their first talk about Angels.

"Cas?" Dean said. "Adam wanted to ask you something. Maybe you can help him."

"I will try," Castiel said. He looked expectantly at Adam. Dean nodded at his younger brother encouragingly.

"Well," Adam said, shifting uncomfortably under all the attention, "I was wondering about my Mom. She had also been trapped by the Ghouls and … and they killed her." His voice was quiet and he was looking at neither Dean nor Castiel. "I … I was just wondering if you could tell me if she's in Heaven? If she's happy?"

He looked up at the last sentence, emotions written clearly on his face. Grief, loss, love and longing for his mother who he would not see again for a very long time shone brightly in his eyes and Dean had to resist the urge to go over to Adam and give him a hug.

"What is her name?" Castiel asked and Dean was glad that the Angel seemed to grasp the importance of the situation and did not ask further questions.

"Kate Milligan," Adam said quietly. He looked hopefully at Castiel. The Angel nodded and closed his eyes, a look of concentration on his face. He stayed that way for several moments, his eyes moving rapidly under their eyelids until he finally opened them and looked directly at Adam. He was smiling slightly when he said, "Your mother is alright, Adam. She is in Heaven."

At that Adam let out a relieved sob and buried his head in his hands. Dean immediately went over to sit next to him and did what he forced himself not do a few moments ago: He drew his brother into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay, Adam. It's alright," he murmured quietly, stroking Adam's back while being mindful of his injuries. Castiel watched them silently, not really knowing what he was supposed to do.

"I know," Adam said and his next sob sounded almost like a laugh. "I just didn't even dare to hope that she could be alright. But she is, Dean! She's okay!"

"I know, kiddo. I'm glad she is," Dean replied with a soft smile and let Adam go. His younger brother was smiling as well and looked more at peace than Dean had ever seen him. He was looking at Castiel with so much gratitude on his face as he wiped away his tears that Castiel vaguely smiled back at him, clearly out of his depth.

"Thank you, Castiel," Adam said earnestly. "You have no idea how much it means to me, knowing that. My mom is happy, right? I mean, you're supposed to be happy in Heaven, aren't you?" he could not help but ask.

"She is," Castiel reassured. "Everyone has their own personal Heaven, Adam, where people relive all their happy memories. Your mother won't remember her time with the Ghouls."

"That's good. That's really good," Adam said, relieved. "I wouldn't want her to remember that. It must have been horrible."

Dean remembered seeing Kate's body. He hoped her death had been quick and that the Ghouls had not tortured her for days like they had tortured Adam. She seemed to have finally found her peace in Heaven and Dean was glad she had, not only for her but also for Adam. Moving on would be easier for his baby brother now that he knew his mother was alright.

"Do you require anything else?" Castiel asked. When Dean and Adam shook their heads he went on, "I must be going, then. I will see you again, soon." And with a flutter of wings he was gone.

"Bye, Cas," Dean said drily and chuckled. He looked at Adam. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, definitely," Adam smiled.

"That's good to hear, believe me. Now it's time to sleep, kiddo."

With that, Dean went back over to his own bed and lay down.

"Goodnight, Adam," he said once his brother was settled as well.

"Night, Dean," came the quiet reply.

Dean turned off the light, once again noticing that their door was slightly ajar and someone left the light on outside. He shrugged. It was not that late yet and he knew for a fact that Sam was still up anyway. His brother could get the light.

Turning around, Dean closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Need Some Light [8/?]

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story. I also don't own the lyrics at the beginning of this chapter. They are from the song "Light" from the musical 'Next To Normal'.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him?

**Word count:** 3406

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean, Sam, Bobby & Rumsfeld

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode.  
**  
Author's Notes: **Hi everyone! Chapter 8 is kind of special because I could finally write the scene I had in my head ever since watching 'Jump The Shark' and thinking about the effects Adam's capture would have on him if he had survived it. And now, eight chapters later, I can finally write the one scene that started this whole story.  
Again, thank you to everyone who has read this story and left me a comment. I love reading them and constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Chapter 8:**

_We need some light.  
First of all, we need some light.  
You can't sit here in the dark.  
And all alone, it's a sorry sight.  
It's just you and m__e.  
We'll live, you'll see._

Night after night,  
We'd sit and wait for the morning light.  
But we've waited far too long,  
For all that's wrong to be made right.

_(Next To Normal – Light)_

The first thing Dean heard when he startled awake was thunder. He slowly opened his eyes, wondering since when thunderstorms woke him up. Judging by the light coming through the window, or lack thereof, it was still in the middle of the night. He looked at his watch, waiting for the next lightning to light up the room. When it came the numbers he saw confirmed his suspicions: 02:04 am, definitely the middle of the night.

The room became dark again. Only then did Dean realize how completely dark it was and not just the twilight sort of darkness that people had grown so accustomed to since the discovery of electricity. It was pitch black. There was no light coming from the hallway outside their room or from the digital alarm clock on his nightstand. Even the lamp in Bobby's yard was off and the usual lights from the city of Sioux Falls were missing as well, leaving only the few lightning bolts to illuminate the night.

It was eerily dark, even for Dean's taste. He was used to a lot but this was the kind of darkness one only got when locked in a room with no windows. And Dean had never felt comfortable about being trapped in places where he could virtually see nothing and had to rely on his other senses to guide him.

The only explanation for this, Dean thought as he propped himself up on his elbows, would be a power outage, probably due to the thunderstorm. The power failure itself did not bother him too much, after all the power would be most likely back on in the morning, so he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Just as he was getting comfortable a quiet noise made him open his eyes again. He stared into the darkness. The noise was muffled and came from within the room. He listened intently and a moment later it came again, a pitiful sound he never wanted to hear again.

"Adam?" he asked, voice full of worry. A relieved sob was his answer, followed by some shuffling and finally Adam's voice.

"Dean? Oh god, please turn on the light!"

Adam's voice sounded frantic, panicked even, and Dean automatically reached for the lamp on his bedside table before he remembered the power outage.

"I can't, Adam. The power's out," he explained. Even though he could not see Adam's face he could vividly imagine how it must have looked at that moment, eyes wide and frightened.

"Please, Dean!" Adam pleaded with a choked voice. "Turn on some kind of light."

Dean stared at Adam's direction for a moment, finally realizing their situation. There was no light, only darkness surrounding them. Like being locked in a room with no windows. Or a coffin, he thought.

Dean shuddered, understanding at last why his younger brother was panicking like that. It must be like being back in the crypt again, trapped in a coffin under a lid you cannot open on your own, alone in an enclosed space without any light. Finally everything fell into place, why the light in the hallway had always been on when they went to bed, why Adam had left the door ajar. His baby brother was scared, terribly scared of the darkness and even more so of the memories it brought with it.

"Adam?" Dean said, voice firm and strong. "Listen to me, okay? You're safe. You are no longer in that crypt, alright? You're not alone, do you hear me? You are not alone."

"Dean," Adam whimpered, causing Dean to take action. He hastily got out of his bed and walked through the room on unsure feet, bumping into the edge of the bed on his way to locate his bag. After a few minutes of blindly reaching out and searching the floor he found it. He started rummaging through it, tossing his clothes carelessly on the floor, until he finally found what he was looking for.

At once he turned the flashlight on, pointing the beam at the ceiling. The whole room was illuminated immediately,. Dean looked at Adam who was curled up on the farthest side of his bed with the covers pulled up under his chin and his back facing the wall. His brother was breathing heavily and staring at Dean with big, frightened eyes that made him look even younger than he was.

Dean sighed and stood up, making sure the flashlight stayed pointed at the middle of the ceiling. He made his was over to Adam's bed and sat down, watching as lightning once again illuminated the room. Great, he thought, could have used that a moment ago. He turned to face his brother who looked at the flashlight like it had just saved his life.

"Adam?" Dean asked, quietly, not wanting to startle his brother. "Are you alright?"

Adam finally looked at him. "No," he admitted, exhaling a breath shakily, "But I will be, I think. Maybe," he added as an afterthought. "God, I'm so sorry about this!"

He hid his face in his shaking hands. Dean looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next, before he said, "Here." Adam lowered his hands again and looked at Dean in confusion. Dean smiled and held out the flashlight by way of explanation. "Take it. Maybe you'll feel safer then."

Adam took it hesitantly but once his fingers were wrapped around it Dean could see him visibly calming down, finally having control of the situation. He chose not to comment on the way the beam was shaking because Adam's fingers were still trembling so hard.

"Feeling better?" Dean asked gently and Adam nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked after a few moments of silence. "Or Bobby or Sam? Hell, you could have told Cas for all I care."

Adam shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. "I don't know," he said, gripping the flashlight tighter as if he expected Dean to take it away from him again. "I didn't want to bother you, I guess. I mean, I'm old enough not to be afraid of the dark anymore, right?" he added self-deprecatingly.

"Yeah," Dean said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Because nothing bad has ever happened to you in the dark." He shook his head. "Adam, you were trapped in a coffin by two freaking Ghouls. It's okay to be afraid of the dark after that. That's nothing to be ashamed about."

"It just … it seemed so silly," Adam admitted, looking at Dean like a kicked puppy.

"It's not," Dean said determinedly. "That's why you can't sleep well, right? Every time you wake up you think you're back there."

Adam nodded. "Yes. Everything is dark and … and, I don't know, sometimes I think this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up any minute now and see _them _again."

Dean laid a comforting hand on his arm, squeezing lightly. "And leaving a light on makes it easier to remember that you got out of that hellhole." It was a statement, not a question. Adam nodded nonetheless.

"You could have just told me," Dean said again. "It's not a problem to leave a lamp on, or to buy one of those glowing things for children you just need to plug into an outlet."

"Well," Adam mumbled, "It wouldn't have done me any good now anyway, what with the power being out."

"No," Dean agreed, "But we could have put a flashlight on your nightstand. It's not a big deal, really, if you need some light in the room at night. It doesn't bother me and I'm pretty sure it also won't bother Sam once we're on the road and sharing a room again. You've been through a lot, Adam, and we understand that. We never would make fun of you because the darkness brings back bad memories. Alright?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah. And I'm sorry, Dean," he added. "For not telling you."

"Ah, it's okay," Dean said, ruffling Adam's hair fondly. "Just as long as you know that you can really tell us anything that's on your mind and we won't judge you…"

"Got it," Adam replied. He was smiling a little. "You know," he went on, "You're the best brother I could have wished for. Just thought you should know that."

"Thanks," Dean chuckled, feeling oddly moved by that sentence. "Do you think you can go back to sleep now?" he asked after a moment of comfortable silence. "We can leave the flashlight standing on your nightstand."

Adam shrugged, "I can try." He placed the flashlight on the nightstand within easy reach and buried himself under the covers, careful not to put too much pressure on his healing wounds. Dean ruffled his hair once more before he went back to his own bed. He lay down on his side with his back facing the wall just as thunder rumbled through the sky. Looking over at Adam he noticed that his brother was watching him.

"Feels better with a light on in the room, doesn't it?" Dean asked with a smirk, causing Adam to chuckle.

"It does. It really does," He sighed, looking relieved. "Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome," Dean said softly. "Now close your eyes and try to fall asleep. Remember, there's no need to be afraid. The light is on and I am here."

Adam closed his eyes. He shifted a moment to get comfortable before he said quietly, "Good night, Dean."

"Night, Adam," Dean replied. "Sleep well."

He watched Adam until his breathing slowed down and finally evened out, indicating that he was asleep. Only then did Dean allow himself to close his own eyes. Thunder was still rumbling outside and the rain fell heavily against the window in a soothing pattern. It did not take long for him to fall asleep, only a few moments of wondering if his brother was really as okay as he seemed to be.

**SPN**

Dean woke up the next morning way too early for his liking. The alarm on his bedside table which, Dean noted, worked again, said 07:23 am, a truly ungodly hour, especially after the night he had. He yawned and stretched, too awake already to fall back asleep. Stifling another yawn, he sat up and looked over at the other bed. Adam was still sleeping peacefully, face turned towards the flashlight that luckily had not died during the night. Dean quietly stood up, grabbed his things and left the room.

After being freshly showered and dressed Dean made his way down the stairs to the kitchen only to find Rumsfeld staring at him from under the table with big, soulful eyes. Dean smiled slightly at him and crouched down.

"Hey, buddy," he said and held his hand out for Rumsfeld to sniff. "The thunderstorm frightened you, too, hm?"

He petted the dog on the head and stood back up, looking out the window. It was still raining, not as heavily as the night before, but a continuous drizzle drummed softly against the glass. Dean poured himself some orange juice and sat down, scratching Rumsfeld on the head when the dog moved over to sit beside his chair.

The two sat in silence for quite some time until Dean heard the stairs creak. A moment later Bobby came into the kitchen, looking surprised at the scene in front of him.

"Didn't expect to see you here this early in the morning," he remarked and went over to the counter to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning to you, too." Dean rolled his eyes. "Woke up and couldn't fall back asleep," he offered as way of explanation.

"Want some coffee?" Bobby nodded towards the machine but Dean shook his head, raising his glass with orange juice.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks."

Bobby shrugged, poured the coffee into his cup and sat down next to Dean. "Some thunderstorm we had last night," he remarked.

"Oh yeah," Dean said. "At least they've already fixed the power. I'm not particularly keen on taking cold showers."

"They're supposed to be good for you," Bobby said drily.

"Yeah, still, I'll pass, thanks."

Bobby just shrugged and took a sip from his coffee. Rumsfeld chose that moment to whimper pitifully, causing Bobby to roll his eyes and Dean to look at the dog.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Dean asked. Bobby looked at him like he was crazy.

"You know, he's a dog. He can't answer you."

Rumsfeld, seemingly intent on proving his master wrong, wagged his short tail before jumping up and down in front of Dean. He looked first at Dean, then, rather pointedly, at the door and back again at Dean. The eldest Winchester smirked at Bobby.

"See? Of course he can answer. Maybe not with words but gestures work just as well." He looked back at Rumsfeld. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

It was as if Dean had said the magic word: Rumsfeld's ears perked up and his jumping grew more excited by the second.

"He wants to go for a walk," Dean told Bobby smugly.

Bobby just rolled his eyes. "Then take the damn dog for a walk, Winchester."

Dean grinned. "Sure you don't want to accompany us?"

"Have you looked outside today?" Bobby asked. "It's raining. I'm not stepping outside this house if I don't have to."

Dean shrugged. "Your loss. Come on, Rumsfeld, time to go!"

**SPN**

Bobby was not alone in the kitchen when Dean and Rumsfeld came back. Sam was sitting with him and eating a toast while Bobby was studying the newspaper intently.

"We're back!" Dean announced. He hung his wet jacket over a chair and went into the kitchen.

"Don't let the dog in here!" Bobby said, a little too late. Rumsfeld was already trotting into the kitchen and looked at his master happily.

"Oops," Dean smirked, not looking sorry at all when Rumsfeld shook himself and made water fly everywhere.

Bobby glowered at him. "You're gonna clean my kitchen later, boy. Just so we understand each other."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, unimpressed, and let himself fall into a chair. "Morning, Sammy," he added.

"Morning," Sam replied, mouth half full.

Dean gave him a look. "Aren't you the one who's always telling me not to talk while I'm eating?"

"Shut up, Dean," Sam said, after swallowing. He handed his brother a toast. "And eat," he added.

Dean took the toast and spread some jelly on it.

"Where's Adam?" Sam asked, grabbing another toast for himself.

"Still asleep, the last time I saw him," Dean said. "He's had a pretty rough night."

"Nightmares?" Sam asked, looking concerned.

Dean put his toast down. "Not exactly. He woke up after the power went out and everything was dark and he just freaked."

Sam winced. "It reminded him of the coffin, didn't it?"

"Yep," Dean replied. "Luckily I've found a flashlight in my bag. We left it on during the night and he finally got some sleep."

He took another bite and after he swallowed he said, "I've told him it wouldn't bother us if he needs to have a light on in the night."

Sam nodded. "Of course not."

"Good," Dean said. "I think we should get him his own flashlight, in case something like this happens again. And maybe one of those little lamps that glow when you plug them into a power outlet."

"The ones for children?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You had one when you were a baby and from what I remember they were bright enough to light up the room without making it difficult to fall asleep. One of those would be perfect. We can easily take it with us on the road."

"Sure," Sam said, shrugging. "As long as Adam's not embarrassed about getting one of those."

"Believe me," Dean said, "He won't care as long as it keeps the darkness and the memories at bay."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each of them lost in their own thoughts and quietly eating their breakfast.

"How did the research go?" Dean asked at last. "Find anything interesting?"

Sam sighed. "No, not really. There may be haunted house in Texas but so far the ghost seems to be only teasing the people living there." He shrugged. "A mother says in an article that she even found it playing with her son, once."

"Well," Dean said, "As long as Caspar stays that way there's no need to check it out. We'd have to leave Adam here for a couple of days at least and I'm not really comfortable doing that. Not yet, not when we barely know each other."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But like I said, other than that Ghost there's not much going on worth checking out anyway. Looks like we finally get a break."

"Or not," Bobby said, placing the local newspaper on the table and pointing with a finger at an article. "Something weird is going on in Dell Rapids, small town north of here. The article states that the whole town is seemingly standing still. Everything has just stopped. People taking their dogs for a walk stopping mid-step, or people driving their cars stopping in the middle of the street with the car apparently still running."

He handed Dean the newspaper. Dean scanned the article and then passed it on to Sam.

"So," Sam said when he had finished reading, "Every time someone goes into the town they end up the same, just stopping. That's weird. It's like their frozen in time."

"Definitely worth checking out, don't you think?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow. "Dell Rapids is barely a half an hour drive away. I don't think your brother would mind you going."

"What wouldn't I mind?" Adam asked as he came into the kitchen, yawing. Rumsfeld immediately came over to him and placed his front paws firmly on Adam's thighs, looking up at him. Adam petted him happily but grimaced at the two wet patches on his trousers once the dog got back down. He sat down on the remaining chair and reached for a toast.

"There may be a case in Dell Rapids," Bobby explained. "People being stuck in time or something."

"The whole town seems to be cut off from the normal time flow and Bobby wants us to check it out," Sam added.

"The question is, Adam," Dean asked, "Would you be alright with that? It's apparently not far from here and we'd be back in the evening."

When Adam hesitated Dean went on, "It's okay if you don't want us to go. We'll figure something out, call another Hunter or so to look into it."

"No," Adam said, "You should go. It's your job, right? Saving people? And it's not like you're leaving me alone or anything, so you should go. I'll be alright."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

Adam nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"And anyway, we'll continue with the lessons today," Bobby said. "He won't even notice you're gone."

"That sounds like fun." Dean winked at Adam. "Well," he added, "I guess we better get going then. Time to hunt some evil things and save the world."

Bobby and Sam just rolled their eyes while Adam and Rumsfeld looked vaguely amused.

**SPN**

"So, boys," Bobby said as they were standing on his front porch, protected from the rain, "Remember: Everyone who walks into that town gets also trapped. So don't be like those police officer idjits and just go in there, alright?"

Sam and Dean nodded dutifully.

"And," Bobby went on, "Call us when you're done. If we don't get a call by this evening we'll assume you did something stupid and then we'll have to come and rescue you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Sam and Dean said simultaneously. Adam smiled at them.

"Good luck," he said. "And don't get hurt, okay?"

"We'll try our best," Dean said. "See you later, kiddo."

And with that both he and Sam ran out into the rain to the Impala, leaving Adam, Bobby and Rumsfeld staring after them as they drove away.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Bobby asked. "I think it's time you learn something about demons since they're quite fond of your family."

Adam unconsciously fingered his amulet at the mention of demons. He watched the empty driveway a moment longer before following Bobby inside, hoping his brothers would be alright.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Need Some Light [9/?]

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story. I also don't own the song or characters of the X-Files mentioned in this chapter.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him?

**Word count:** 3815

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby & a Special Guest

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode.  
**  
Author's Notes: **Hello! *waves* Chapter 9 is finally here. I had quite a few problems with it and I'm still not entirely satisfied with how it turned out but it's not getting better and I guess it serves its purpose. Writer's block is so not fun. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless and remember, constructive criticism is always welcome, especially since I'm not a native speaker.

**Chapter 9:**

„Dude," Dean said, annoyed, „Who the hell are you texting? You've been staring at that phone since we left Bobby's."

Sam gave him a look. "Lucifer," he said drily.

Dean glared at him. They both knew there was only one person Sam contacted frequently.

"Just so we understand each other," Dean turned to look at Sam, "She is not invited on this Hunt. If I see her sorry face in Dell Rapids, I'll shoot her with the Colt. And I'm not joking, Sam."

After one last look Dean turned his eyes back on the road. Sam crossed his arms over his chest and Dean knew just from that gesture that his brother was going to argue.

"Dean," Sam started and Dean fought the urge to role his eyes, "What if she can help us? I mean, we've got no idea what's going on there but maybe she has."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, because she's been such a great help since we've met her," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Look, Sam," he continued, "We're a little too old for hide and seek, don't you think? I know that you've met up with her over the last few months and I know why. God, your last meet up was yesterday!"

Sam looked at him confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Dammit, Sam!" Dean slammed the steering wheel. "Of course you have! I know I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I'm not dumb. I see the way you act before and after your last fix. You're a junkie, Sam. That's what you are, a junkie who gets high on demon blood of all things."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I'm enjoying it, Dean!" Sam said, deciding to drop all pretenses.

"Then why the hell are you doing it?"

"Because my powers get stronger. I can help people, Dean. That's what we do, right? Saving people. Even Adam knows that already."

"Don't you dare bring Adam into this," Dean said, pointing a finger at Sam. "You know this is wrong. No matter what you tell yourself your powers are not a good thing, Sam." He sighed. "I don't know who you are, anymore. I just don't know. I have no idea why you're putting all your trust into a demon instead of your family."

"Maybe because she was there when you weren't?" Sam suggested bitterly.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "I went to Hell for you, Sam. I didn't leave you because I wanted to. I left - I _died_ because Hell Hounds were ripping me to shreds, tearing me apart slowly inch by inch. In case you've forgotten, but I'm not the one who's always leaving when things get complicated."

He looked pointedly at Sam who in turn was staring out the window at the trees in the distance, ignoring Dean. Dean turned his attention back to the road, shaking his head.

"You know," he said quietly, "It was bad enough when it was just us two, hurting each other. But now we have to consider Adam. We're responsible for him, Sam, and if you don't want to quit Ruby and the demon blood for me, then that's fine, but please, think about Adam for a moment before you decide to get high the next time."

Sam did not say anything and continued staring out the window.

"Okay," Dean said, "That's how it's going to be then, isn't it? Us not talking to each other. How long will it be this time, Sam, hm?" He shook his head. "Sometimes I wish you weren't so stubborn and would let people help you. But you've just got to make your own mistakes, don't you? No matter what they may cost you."

When Dean received once again no reply he just muttered, "Whatever," and turned up the volume of the radio. Queen's 'The Show Must Go On' was playing which perfectly fit his state of mind.

He had no idea what to do with his brother. There was a chasm between them that apparently could not be crossed, no matter what he tried. Confronting Sam did not result in anything but them barely speaking to each other and there was no way to prevent Sam from seeing Ruby except for maybe locking him up which, so far, was not an option. Dean still had hope that either Sam would see reason, that Ruby would just drop dead or that a miracle would happen. So far, none of the options did look promising.

And then there was the matter with Adam. Dean did not know how drinking more and more Demon Blood might affect Sam in the future but he feared that it would change him in more ways than enhance his powers. He was afraid that soon there would not be enough humanity left in Sam to counteract the Demon Blood and that his brother would turn against them and ultimately hurt Adam.

And that was the one thing Dean would never forgive Sam.

**SPN**

They arrived at the outskirts of Dell Rapids a few minutes later, still not talking to each other. A police barrier barred their way into town. Several policemen were standing on the street, trying to get townspeople and journalists to turn around and leave. A helicopter was flying overhead, scanning the area.

"So," Dean said, finally breaking the ice and turning towards Sam," You up to playing Federal Agents?"

He grabbed two FBI badges and got out of the car. Sam followed his example and together they walked right up to the next police officer who was desperately trying to get an older woman to leave.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he said, "But I'm not allowed to let anyone into town."

"But my husband is in there!" the woman exclaimed. "I was just visiting a friend and –"

The police officer cut her off. "Sorry, Ma'am. There's nothing I or anyone can do at this point. Maybe you should consider staying with your friend for a while until the situation is taken care of."

The woman glared fiercely at him before she turned on her heels and walked back to her car, all the while muttering curses under her breath. Dean looked at her retreating back, clearly amused.

"I wish they would all give up so easily," the police officer mumbled when Sam and Dean came to a stop in front of him. "How can I help you?" he asked them, wearily.

"FBI," Dean said, flashing him his badge while Sam did the same next to him. "I'm Special Agent Skinner and this here is my partner, Special Agent Krycek." Barely suppressing a smirk, he ignored the look Sam shot him. "Can you tell us what's going on here, Officer?"

"Officer Rosenberg, Sir." He shook both their hands before shrugging helplessly and pointing behind him in the vague direction of Dell Rapids. "Well, so far we don't really know what's going on in that town," he said. "Everything just seems to have stopped, in the middle of movement. We've already send a few officers in there but they've become trapped like the townspeople."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Follow me." Officer Rosenberg led them to one of the police cars. On a little monitor a video was playing, showing various parts of the town from above as the helicopter flew over it, seemingly unaffected by whatever had the town in its grasp. People were standing together on the sidewalks, frozen mid-sentence. The whole traffic seemed to have stopped with the cars still running but not moving.

The scene changed. It now showed four Police Officers on a street, surrounded by tall trees on both sides of the road. They looked like they had been running towards the town when they were frozen in place.

"That's the team we've send in there," Officer Rosenberg explained. "As you can see whatever this, it got them as well. The only good thing about it is that we now know have at least an idea about how far we can approach the town without being in danger of getting trapped as well."

"Any idea what's causing this?" Sam asked. It was a routine question, nothing more. It was highly unlikely that the Police Officer knew what was going on when Dean and Sam were still speculating themselves.

"Not a clue." As predicted, the Police Officer shook his head. "Is the FBI taking over the case?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"At the moment we're just investigating," Dean said, trying to sound authoritative.

"Washington decides whether or not we will take over," Sam added.

"Well," Officer Rosenberg said, searching through his pockets. "Ah, here it is!" He handed Sam his card. "That's our Headquarters. We'd appreciate it if you could give us a call when you have new information."

"Of course." Dean smiled while Sam pocketed the card. "Keep up the good work, Officer."

He patted the young man on the shoulder and then made his way back to the car, closely followed by Sam.

"Dude," Sam said when they were out of hearing range, clearly annoyed, "Skinner and Krycek? Seriously?"

They were driving back down the street they came, leaving the police cars and various people standing around at the barrier behind them.

"I mean," Sam continued, "Did it even occur to you that other people might have watched that show, too?"

"Aw, Sammy," Dean grinned, turning the car onto a small road that led into the woods. "That's the reason why I didn't choose Mulder and Scully."

Sam was clearly unimpressed by Dean's proud grin. "Yeah, because Skinner and Krycek are not popular at all." He rolled his eyes. "I didn't even know we had badges with their names."

"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?"

"Sure," Sam muttered.

Dean stopped the car. The main road was not visible anymore from their position.

"So, what now?" Sam asked.

"Now," Dean said, turning on his cell phone, "We're going to call Bobby and tell him what we're going to do."

"And what, pray tell, will that be?"

Dean grinned. "Going into the town, of course!" he said, as if it was obvious.

"Into the town," Sam repeated. "Are you nuts? That's exactly the one thing we shouldn't do!"

"Do you have a better plan, Mr. Brilliant?" Dean asked. "Because I have no friggin' idea what's going on here except that a whole town is apparently frozen in time. We've got to find out why, Sam, and I only see us doing that if we go into the town. The source of that time trap or whatever it is is in there and not out here."

"And what if we get stuck as well?" Sam asked, grudgingly admitting that Dean was right even if the plan was stupid.

"That's why we're calling Bobby," Dean explained triumphantly. "We tell him what we're going to do and if anything goes wrong he and Adam can at least make sure we get back-up."

Sam gave Dean a look. "Not we, Dean, you will call Bobby," he decided. "It's your idiotic plan, after all."

Dean just shrugged and dialed Bobby's number. He knew Bobby would be less than pleased with his idea but the fact was that standing outside the town would just be them wasting time. They had to get in there and hope that everything would work itself out like it usually did.

Dean heard a click on the other end of the line. "Robert Singer?"

"Bobby! Hey! Everything alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah …" Bobby said slowly, clearly suspicious. "Your brother is a pretty good student. We're having lunch at the moment."

"Ah, that's great." Dean paused. "Look, Bobby, the reason why I'm calling –"

"You're about to go into the town, aren't you?" Bobby asked.

Dean exchanged an incredulous look with Sam.

"How did you know?"

"I've known you Winchesters for years now, idjit. You're always doing something stupid and reckless that, admittedly, ultimately helps you solve the case. And," Bobby added, "I guess there are not a lot clues outside of that happy, little time bubble."

"Exactly," Dean said, clearly relieved that Bobby was taking this so well. "So we just wanted to let you know what we're going to do in case things don't go according to plan."

"And what kind of plan would that be, boy?"

"Well," Dean said, slowly. "We're still working on that part. At the moment we're just hoping that things will get clearer once we're inside the town."

"Figures," Bobby muttered. "So I'll probably have to go up there and save your asses, right?"

"Right," Dean admitted.

"Do you want to talk to your brother before foolishly risking your lives?" Bobby asked.

"Sure."

He heard rustling on the other end on the phone before Adam's voice said, "Hey, Dean!"

"Hey yourself," Dean replied, smiling. His baby brother sounded happy enough for spending the whole morning being lectured by Bobby. "How are your lessons going?"

"Oh, great!" Adam said, enthusiastically. "We've talked about Demons and Bobby has shown me a few sigils, like the Devil's Trap! After lunch we'll draw a few of them."

"That's great, kiddo." Dean was genuinely happy for his little brother. It was a good sign that Adam was so eager to learn about their lives and apparently enjoyed being taught how to draw sigils. That would definitely come in handy later.

"Listen, Adam," Dean went on, "I don't know how much you've gathered from Bobby's side of the conversation but Sam and I are going into the town now."

"Is that a good idea?" Adam asked, clearly worried.

"Probably not," Dean admitted. "But it's our only way to figure out what's going on here. It's either going in there or standing around uselessly."

"Well," Adam said slowly and Dean could visibly imagine him shrugging his shoulders dejectedly, "Good luck, then, I suppose." He sighed. "I know I'm not much help yet but I wish I was there with you guys."

Dean smiled slightly. "I know, kiddo. I know. I promise we'll be careful."

"Alright. See you?" Adam's voice trembled slightly and Dean hated himself a bit for putting his baby brother through this.

"Of course," he said, trying to sound reassuring. "Bye, Adam."

And with a click the connection was disconnected. Dean sighed.

"Adam didn't take it so well, huh?" Sam asked. He was looking at Dean intently.

"Not really," Dean said. "The kid just lost his Mom and learned that Dad's dead, too. And now his two brothers, his only family, are going on a Hunt without him and doing something crazy. He's scared, Sam, scared that something's going to happen to us as well and that he's not going to get to see us again."

"Then let's make sure we're making it out of there alive," Sam said. "I think it's time to take a look into the trunk."

**SPN**

After both were armed with the Colt, handguns, two flasks of Holy Water and knives they made their way through the woods on foot, leaving the Impala behind, carefully hidden from sight. They were walking in the vague direction of the town, far enough away from the main road not to be seen by the watchful police men.

"A few more meters and we should cross the line into the time bubble," Sam announced after they had been walking in silence for several minutes. "According to my estimation it should be right in front of us now," he added and stopped.

They both looked at the trees in front of them. At the first glance nothing looked out of place but when they looked more closely they could see that the leaves of the trees were not moving on the other side of the barrier even though a wind was rustling the leaves clearly on their side.

"Yep," Dean nodded, "We're definitely there." He looked at Sam. "No time like the present, hm?"

Sam shrugged and together they took the final step and crossed the barrier.

Nothing happened.

Confused, Dean and Sam first looked at each other and then up at the trees. The leaves were swaying gently in the breeze.

"Okay, this is weird," Dean said. He took a tentative step forward and when again nothing happened he shrugged and started walking.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, following him. "Somehow I imagined being frozen in time a bit differently."

"Maybe we're not," Dean guessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Dean said, "Maybe this whole thing really just solved itself somehow. Maybe it's already over and we're walking through the woods because of nothing."

"Do you really believe that?" Sam asked skeptically.

Dean sighed. "Not really. But I don't have a better explanation right now."

"Yeah, me neither," Sam admitted. "This really is weird."

Dean nodded. "Maybe we can get some explanation when we reach the town."

"Let's hope we do," Sam said, looking uncomfortable. "This is freaking me out a bit, to be honest."

**SPN**

They were even more baffled when they finally reached the town. Everything looked as it should: people taking their dogs for a walk, driving to the supermarket or just gossiping on the street. There was no sign of anything standing still like they had seen it on the video footage.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"So," Dean said. "No time bubble, no case."

"I'm not so sure about that," Sam said. He pointed at a newspaper stand on the sidewalk. "Look at the date, Dean."

Dean grabbed one of the newspapers.

"It's from yesterday," he said, eyebrows raised. "So, either they're really sloppy in this town or it's still yesterday."

"Only one way to find out."

Sam turned to an old woman walking by them with her poodle.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," he asked, looking at her with what Dean had dubbed the 'I'd-Be-The-Perfect-Son-In-Law-Face', "Could you perhaps tell me which day today is?"

"Of course," the woman smiled while Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Today's the 1st of April."

"Thank you, Ma'am!"

They watched the woman walking happily away with her dog before Dean said, "We both know it's the 2nd today."

"Yep," Sam nodded. "So this means there's still a case."

"Great," Dean said. "And here I was hoping that things would be easy for once. Any idea what we do now?"

Sam shrugged and looked around. There was a diner a few meters down the street which was buzzing with business.

"How about we start there?" he suggested. "It's as good a place as any and besides, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, why not?" Dean said and started walking towards the diner. "I could do with some pie."

"Dude," Sam said, "There will come a time when you will look like pie if you keep on stuffing yourself with it."

"Better pie than something else, Sammy," Dean muttered.

Sam glared at him. "Can we please just concentrate on the case for now?"

"Whatever."

They sat down in a booth in the corner of the diner, the only free place available, and observed the other people while they waited for a waitress to take their order. The place was even busier than it had appeared from the outside. Not only was every single seat taken but people were standing in three lines waiting for their orders to go.

"Is it just me or is this place unusually busy?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Yeah, especially for such a small town," Dean noted. He picked up the menu. "Oh, look at that!" he exclaimed. "Now, that's what I call variety."

Sam picked up the second menu and raised his eyebrows.

"Twenty different kinds of pie?" he asked unbelieving. Sam turned a page. "And ice cream and confections and - is there anything this place doesn't have?"

Dean grinned at him. "Apparently not. This diner is a child's dream come true! Amazing! No wonder there are so many customers." He thumbed through the menu. "Just, deciding is going to be a bitch."

"I can't believe this is your biggest concern, Dean," Sam said. "Something's not right here. We should probably talk to some people about –"

A flutter of wings interrupted him and a moment later Castiel was sitting next to Dean in the booth.

"Whoa, Cas!" Dean glared at him. "Warn a guy, will you? Couldn't you have, I don't know, apparated outside the diner and walked in like any normal human being for a change?"

Castiel looked at him confused. "You know very well that I am not a human being, Dean. What is 'apparating'?"

Dean sighed. "Doesn't matter. What are you doing here?"

"You've been missing for weeks," Castiel replied seriously.

"That's not possible," Sam said. "We've only walked into the town an hour ago or so."

Castiel nodded. "That may well be," he said, "But time flows differently here. Outside this town, weeks have passed. Your brother and Robert are very worried about you."

"You're not joking, are you?" Dean asked.

"No, I am not."

"Just checking," Dean muttered, putting the menu down. He had lost his appetite. "So, what's going on here, Cas?"

"I'm not sure," the Angel admitted. "Something or someone changed the flow of time. Everything is slower in this town, so slow in fact that from the outside it looks like time has just stopped."

"And in here everything appears normal for us because time didn't, in fact, stop," Sam concluded. "That's the reason why we didn't notice anything different when we crossed the barrier, Dean. It's like we've walked into a different time zone."

"Alright," Dean said, holding his hand up. "So while we're talking hours or days go by in the real world?"

Castiel nodded.

"How come you didn't find us sooner?" Dean asked. Both he and Sam were staring at the Angel curiously.

"It took some time to locate Robert and Adam. They drove here when you didn't come back and they couldn't reach you over the phone."

"Where are they now?" Dean asked.

"In a motel," Castiel said. "They explained to me that you had gone into the town and asked me to investigate. I experienced some difficulties with that."

"What kind of difficulties?" Dean looked at the Angel inquiringly.

"While humans seem to be able to cross the barrier between the two time zones without any problems, I couldn't." Castiel explained, brow furrowed. "Something was keeping me out and it took time and patience for me to find a way in. Something was strange about it. It felt … odd."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"What do you mean, 'it felt odd'?" Dean asked, just as a waiter came over to their table.

"I'm not sure," Castiel frowned. "It just felt –"

"Familiar, maybe?"

They all turned to look at the waiter whose face was transforming in front of their eyes. He smirked at them.

"Hey, bro! Long time, no see! Did you miss me?"

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Need Some Light [10/?]

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story. I also don't own the song "Heat of the Moment" by Asia.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him?

**Word count:** 3940

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby, Gabriel, Rumsfeld and Milo

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode.  
**  
Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! *waves* I am sorry for the long delay with this chapter. I've been working in the Messel Pit for the last 4 weeks digging up fossils and didn't have the time or inspiration for this chapter. I'm also not sure about the way chapter 10 has turned out but I hope you like it anyway. It's the longest chapter I've written for this story so far and once again I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfiction! I always love reading your comments!

**Chapter 10**

"Hey, bro! Long time, no see! Did you miss me?"

The waiter was grinning at them and Dean buried his head in his arms.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" he mumbled, raising his head just enough to glare at the Trickster. "You know, you're the last person I want to see right now."

"Aww, Deano!" The Trickster grabbed a chair and sat down at their table, still grinning. "You wound me! I always love meeting up with you chuckleheads. Don't you?"

He snapped his fingers and music filled the diner. Sam looked like he wanted to strangle him.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"What?" The Trickster feigned innocence. "I love that song! _It was the heat of the moment!_"

"God, I hate you," Sam said when the Trickster started singing Asia's song obnoxiously loud which did not seem to bother the other customers in the slightest. Dean just shook his head and focused his attention on the Angel next to him. Castiel was looking at the Trickster with what Dean could only describe as shock. He was not even admonishing Sam for using his Father's name in vain. Instead he looked like he had seen a ghost, staring at the Trickster, unblinking and unmoving.

"Cas?" Dean asked, concerned. "You alright?"

"'Cas'?" The Trickster laughed before Castiel could say anything. "That's cute, Deano. Really. Can't say I would have picked you for the pet-names-type, though."

Dean ignored him. "Cas?" he asked again, looking questioningly at the Angel.

"I remember him," Castiel said, voice full of wonder. He looked at the Trickster. "You're alive," he whispered.

The Trickster shrugged nonchalantly.

"We thought you were lost. Dead," Castiel went on. "And you have been here all this time. We have been looking for you for centuries. Why didn't you come back?"

The Trickster rolled his eyes. "Maybe I didn't want to come back, you know?"

"No, I don't," Castiel said, shaking his head. The Trickster looked perplexed for a moment before he smirked.

"So, I take it they still don't teach the fledglings 'Human Ways' in Heaven, hm?"

Before Castiel could reply Dean held up his hand.

"Now, wait just a moment," he said. "What the hell are you two talking about? How come you know each other?"

"Oh Deano," the Trickster grinned, "I knew you are pretty slow when it comes to figuring things out but that slow? That's a whole new level, even for you."

"So what?" Sam asked, not bothering to wait for Dean's reply. He looked annoyed. "Are you telling us you're an Angel? You?" He laughed. "There's nothing even remotely angelic about you. We know you're a pagan god."

The Trickster smiled at him but his eyes narrowed and his voice was deadly serious when he said, "You should show me some respect, Sammy."

Dean shivered. It reminded him of one of his first meetings with Castiel when the Angel had told him the same thing, voice full of authority and the prospect of danger. It was a tone he had come to associate with Angels and he doubted that even a Trickster could fake something so powerful like that kind of voice.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, looking at the Trickster. "Please don't tell me you're Michael. Imagining you as the highest-ranking Angel in Heaven is on so many levels wrong."

The Trickster looked amused. "Don't you have high expectations of me," he said. His voice sounded like his usual self again. "I can assure you that I'm not Michael. Michael's my older brother and he's anything but a funny guy. His sense of humor is disastrous." He shuddered. "He's nothing like me and I am nothing like him."

"So, which one are you, then?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel," The Trickster said, looking directly at him. "They call me Gabriel."

"Like, Gabriel the Messenger of God – Gabriel?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

"Yep, the very same."

The table went silent. Dean had known for a while that most Angels were douchebags but somehow he would have never expected the Trickster to be one of them, an Angel in disguise. He wondered how an Archangel could leave Heaven and disappear onto Earth and become a pagan god without losing his powers. It seemed impossible for such a high-ranking Angel not to be found by his brothers or sisters, or by his Father. He was fairly certain that God would not be too happy about his messenger turning Trickster.

"What?" Gabriel asked, breaking the silence. He looked mildly offended. "No applause for that big revelation? Nothing?"

"Why didn't you come home, Gabriel?" Castiel asked, staring at his brother with desperation.

"I've already told you, didn't I?" Gabriel said, irritated. "I didn't want to go back."

"But," Castiel said, obviously not understanding, "It is your home. How could you not want to go home?"

At that Gabriel's gaze softened. "No, brother," he said, quietly. "Heaven hasn't been my home for a long time. And that's a good thing, believe me."

"How can that be a good thing?" Castiel asked, frowning.

"Because," Gabriel said, looking first at his brother and then at Sam and Dean, voice turning serious, "Heaven is not what it used to be. It hasn't been for a long time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

Gabriel sighed, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "I can't believe I'm going to tell you this," he mumbled. "Anyway, it all started with you, guys. Humanity. This whole mess with Lucifer and Dad and Michael happened just because of you. Those were bad times in Heaven. Be glad you weren't alive then," he said to Castiel. "There was constant fighting before Lucifer and his followers were cast out. Heaven had changed by then and Michael and our Father had changed with it. They tried to keep up pretending that everything was alright but it wasn't. A new generation of Angels was created, one that never saw or heard our Father's voice and never felt His love."

"My generation," Castiel said quietly. "My wish to speak with Him was never granted."

"Neither your wish nor anybody else's, Castiel." Gabriel's voice sounded bitter. "The only one he really ever talked to was Joshua. Michael, Raphael and I merely received orders, nothing more. He never talked anything but business. Brief, always to the point. It fell to us to clean up His dirty messes and He made it clear that disobedience or even doubt in His actions or orders were not tolerated anymore. And thus, Free Will became an illusion."

"So, Angels do have Free Will?" Sam asked, curious. "Or, at least, they had it once."

Gabriel chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, we still have it, Sam. The first generation of Angels still remembers the joys of being allowed to have Free Will but Angels like Castiel never had the chance to experience it. They came into Heaven and were immediately trained to be good little soldiers who never doubted anything. It was Father's way to ensure that not another debacle like the one with Lucifer would happen again."

He paused, looking outside the window at the sky while people still bustled around them, oblivious to their conversation.

"Things went that way for several millennia," he went on. "Humanity grew and Father gave less and less orders. I received my last one around the time when Jesus was born. And then there was silence."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means," Gabriel said, "That God stopped talking to us. To Michael, to Raphael and me. He just stopped and suddenly Michael was in charge and had to lead Heaven without the rest of the Host knowing that God had abandoned us, that He had left. Michael sent me to look for Him and I did. I looked everywhere but I never found Him. One day I just stopped searching and never went back." He sighed, looking older than Dean had ever seen him. "It was too painful for me to go home and crush my brother's hope of seeing our Father again once more."

He looked at Sam and Dean. "The rest of the story is history," he said. "I became a pagan god and kept myself occupied so that I had not to think about Heaven. This went on for the last few hundred years. And then you two came along and had to shake things up, again. Like always. You're nothing but trouble, do you know that?"

"Says the pot calling the kettle black," mumbled Dean.

Gabriel glared at him. "There's a reason why I'm telling you this, you know. Heaven and Hell are manipulating you, and none of you can see it. You're playing right into their hands."

When Sam and Dean looked at Castiel questioningly Gabriel laughed. "Oh no, Castiel doesn't know what's going on. He's too low in the food chain to know the important information. They only tell him what he has to know and nothing more. He's being played, just like you."

"But you do know what's going on?" Sam asked, skeptically. "Sorry, but you've been cut off from Heaven for what, almost 2000 years? It's a little hard to believe that you're up to date on Heaven's plans."

Gabriel sighed, slightly exasperated. "I'm an Archangel, Sammy," he explained slowly, as if talking to a child. "I'm not really cut off from Heaven because I never fell. I'm still an Archangel. I just learned how to hide myself and over time they forgot about me, stopped looking for me and presumed me dead in the end. They don't expect me to listen in on their conversations. And anyway, the only ones who could possibly notice me would be Michael or Raphael. The powers of Angels like Zachariah don't match mine."

"So, you've been spying on your Angel buddies for the last 2000 years?" Dean asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "Only occasionally, out of curiosity. To see how Michael was doing. I only started tapping into their conversations more often when I met you guys and then regularly after I felt the first Angels walking on Earth since Jesus died. It was obvious that something was going on."

"Yeah," Dean said, "That would be the 66 Seals breaking."

Gabriel grinned. "See?" he asked. "That's where you're wrong and why you need my help."

"So, the Seals are not breaking?" Sam asked, looking confused.

"Oh, they are." Gabriel waved dismissively. "But the thing is: Heaven wants them to."

"But that would mean that Lucifer would be freed," Castiel said. He looked at his brother, not understanding. "Why would Heaven want him to be free?"

"Because, dear brother, with Lucifer alive he'll always be a constant threat. Michael wants to eradicate that threat but the fight can only happen if Lucifer is free."

"But what's that got to do with us?" Sam asked. "We're trying to stop the Seals from breaking."

"Emphasis on 'trying'," Gabriel said. "You'll never stand a chance and Heaven knows it. Ultimately, you will be the one to break the final Seal and set Lucifer free. Sorry, kiddo."

"I would never do that!" Sam said, outraged.

Gabriel looked at him for a moment and Dean was almost sure that he could see the Demon Blood coursing through Sam's veins. Then he said slowly, "No, not consciously. But you will break the final Seal and you won't know what you have done until it's too late. And then your real destiny will unfold."

"Don't tell me it's getting worse," Dean muttered.

"You know what being a pawn means?" Gabriel asked. "It means that you're always getting the worst of everything. In Sam's case this means that he's the vessel for Lucifer." Gabriel looked at Sam. "The plan is that you set Lucifer free and that he will immediately take over your body. And as for Dean," Gabriel turned to look at him," You've got the honor of being Michael's vessel. Congratulations, to you both."

He smirked and mock-bowed.

"Well, that's good for Michael and Lucifer," Dean spat out. "But as far as I know Angels only can take vessels when they have their consent. And there's no way in hell I'm ever going to be saying yes to Michael and fight my own brother."

"Your optimism is admirable, Dean, but you don't know my family. They will make you say yes, some way or another. They'll put you in a situation where saying yes will be the best option you'll have. And then they'll get their way, as they always do, and the fight will begin."

Castiel looked determined. "We've got to stop this from happening."

"That's why I'm here, brother," Gabriel said.

"But what's in it for you?" Dean asked. His eyes narrowed. "Archangel or no Archangel, you're still a Trickster and we all know you like to screw with people just for fun. So what do you gain by helping us?"

"We're talking about my family, Winchester," Gabriel said, voice dangerously low. "I'm tired of them continuously fighting, seeking revenge or approval of our missing Father. I'm tired of them always dragging innocent people into this mess. I know how it feels to stand in the middle, with either side trying to get your support and not realizing how much they hurt you. And so do you." He paused before looking intently at Sam and Dean. "As much as I love playing games with you guys, this is not one of those times. You don't deserve to end up as meat suits for my brothers."

"Wow," Sam said, impressed. "I never thought I'd see you of all people showing compassion."

"Don't get used to it," Gabriel bit back. He sighed. "You know," he said contemplatively, "Father once had a dream when he created humans. A vision. He was always so enthusiastic about you." He smiled reminiscently but then his gaze turned cold and determined. "I'm not letting Michael or Zachariah destroy this dream just because they're a little trigger-happy and are itching for a fight."

"Okay," Dean said, "Let's say we believe you. How do we know that we can trust you?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Because I'm a powerful Archangel?" he asked.

Sam glared at him. "Not good enough."

"Fine, fine," Gabriel muttered. "What do you want?"

"Turn this town back to normal, for one," Dean replied. "Restore the normal flow of time."

"You're such a spoil-sport." Gabriel grinned. "But yeah, no problem. Had to do it sooner or later anyway. As fun as it is to entertain the locals I just did this to get the attention of you chuckleheads."

"Why didn't you just come to us?" Sam asked.

Gabriel gave him a look. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Both Sam and Dean frowned at him. Gabriel held up his hands in mock-surrender.

"Alright, back to business," he said. "You want me to prove my good intentions? Fine, I will."

He snapped his fingers and with a flash their surroundings changed. They were no longer in the diner but sitting in the Impala with Dean in the driver's seat, Sam riding shotgun and Castiel and Gabriel occupying the backseat.

"Okay…" Sam said, slowly, and looked around. "So, what did you do?"

"Changed what I did," Gabriel explained, producing a lollipop out of nowhere. "The town's back in its proper timeline. There's no case anymore. The media will be a bit confused why they reported on something that never really happened, but I wouldn't be a Trickster if I didn't get some amusement out of it, wouldn't I?"

Dean considered replying to that but thought better of it. It was not like he could force Gabriel to do anything anyway. So instead he asked, "Where exactly are we?"

"Just drive down the road and you'll be back at that salvage yard you two are so fond of."

Dean started the car.

"And what's going to happen then?" he asked.

"Then," Gabriel said, grinning, "We're going to talk some more, plan a few things and if you're really nice I'll even have a surprise for you."

"Great," Sam muttered. "A surprise from a Trickster."

"Hey, I can hear you, you know?"

There was silence for a moment before Castiel said, "Stop reading his thoughts, Gabriel. Humans don't like that."

Gabriel laughed. "And you, being the good little Angel you are, did just that, right? Oh, how I've missed this."

They drove into Bobby's yard with the sun just setting behind them. It seemed that Gabriel had kept his promise. Bobby's truck was still standing in the yard which meant that he and Adam were not in some town looking for them but safe at home and awaiting their return. Dean cut off the engine, briefly wondering what Bobby would say to his newest guest when the door to the front porch opened and Rumsfeld came running out of the house, straight at them. He was barking, his tail wagging, and jumped up and down in front of the driver's door until Dean showed mercy and opened it.

"Hey, buddy, did you miss us?" he asked and petted the dog. Rumsfeld just barked happily and ran over to Sam's door, performing the same ritual there. He looked confused when Castiel's door opened and sniffed the Angel's trenchcoat curiously. Dean almost laughed at Castiel's expression when Rumsfeld proceeded to sniff his hand. Castiel was standing stock-still, staring wide-eyed at the dog. When Rumsfeld licked his hand Castiel looked desperately at Dean for help.

"He just wants to get to know you," Dean explained. "He obviously has forgiven you for trying to hurt Adam. Or he's forgotten it. Anyway, you can pet him, if you want."

Castiel looked skeptical but petted the dog nonetheless. It looked clumsy and uncertainly but Dean could see that the Angel was clearly fascinated by Rumsfeld. Before he could say anything the last door of the Impala was opened and Gabriel stepped out gracefully, lollipop in his mouth. Rumsfeld's attention was immediately on him and the dog began sniffing him even more intensively than he had Castiel.

"Oh, I already like this place!" Gabriel said and bent down to pet Rumsfeld. "Hey, little guy! Would you like to have someone to play with?" he asked. "I bet you do."

Before either Sam or Dean could ask what Gabriel was talking about he had stood up and snapped his fingers. In a matter of moments he was holding another dog in his arms. It was smaller than Rumsfeld and completely white except for its ears and the area around its eyes that had a dark brown color.

"Hey there, Milo!" Gabriel allowed the little dog to lick his face briefly before he sat it down. "Now, you two, go and have some fun!"

With another snap of his fingers balls in every imaginable color fell from the sky and bounced around the yard. The dogs went mad and tried to catch every single one of them. Gabriel watched them for a moment before he turned around, staring into the speechless faces of Sam and Dean while Castiel just looked confused.

"What?" Gabriel asked, defensively. "I can't leave her alone for however long our little project is going to take so the obvious choice was to bring her here."

Dean just shook his head, grabbed Cas and started to walk towards the house. Sam stayed behind, looking curious.

"I didn't now Archangels keep dogs," he remarked.

"They don't," Gabriel retorted. "But Trickster's do." He grinned. "I'm full of surprises, aren't I?"

Sam just smiled at him. "It's nice to see you doing something good for a change."

He walked off after Dean and Castiel with Gabriel following him but before they reached the door it was opened and Bobby stepped outside.

"What the devil is going on here?" Bobby demanded, looking anything but amused when he saw Castiel and Gabriel. He turned towards Sam and Dean. "I've told you countless of times not to bring any strays back home – And whose dog is that?"

Gabriel grinned and walked up the steps towards Bobby. "I like you," he told him, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "I'm Gabriel, by the way, and that dog is mine. Castiel and I will be staying here for a bit, just until we've averted the Apocalypse and such. Hope you don't mind."

And with that, he let Bobby's hand go and went inside the house. Bobby looked after him as if he had seen a ghost.

"Gabriel?" he asked, perplexed.

Dean just shook his head. "Long story," he said. "He was the reason for the town being frozen in time. Apparently, he just wanted to lure us there to talk to us."

"He told us about Heaven's plans to let Lucifer out of his cage," Sam continued, "And now he wants to help us prevent it."

"Why?" Bobby looked skeptical.

Dean shrugged. "He's tired of his family screwing everything up, or so he says. Fact is, we could use his help."

"And why is he here?" Bobby nodded towards Castiel.

"He came to rescue us," Dean explained. "And now he wants to help as well, right Cas?"

Castiel nodded solemnly. Bobby looked at them for a moment before he turned around, rolling his eyes.

"Idjits," he muttered. "I've got a salvage yard, not a bloody motel."

With that he went back inside the house. Castiel, Sam and Dean followed him, leaving the dogs outside to play with the balls.

"Where's Adam?" Dean asked.

"In the kitchen, making dinner."

That was the moment when they heard a crash from the direction of the kitchen and both Sam and Dean groaned.

"Gabriel," they said in unison, hoping the Archangel had not hurt their brother. They ran the last few meters and Dean was surprised when they saw Adam holding a large knife and pointing it at Gabriel who looked utterly amused by the situation.

"Hey, guys!" he exclaimed, grinning widely. "When did you find a way to create an offspring? I'm hurt that I wasn't asked to be his godfather."

Adam looked confused at Sam and Dean. Dean finally took pity on him.

"It's alright, Adam," he said. "You can lower the knife. That's Gabriel. He's a … friend." He had to grind the last word out.

"And an Archangel," Gabriel supplied helpfully, still grinning.

Adam's eyes widened. "You're not going to choke me or something, are you?"

"Uhm, no?" Gabriel said, looking perplexed.

"Good," Adam muttered, still eying the Archangel distrustfully.

Gabriel frowned at Sam and Dean. "What the hell have you been telling the boy about me?"

"Nothing," Dean said.

Sam smirked. "Let's just say Adam's first meeting with Cas was a little … unusual," he added.

"So his name's Adam, huh?" Gabriel asked, looking inquisitively at Adam. "He wasn't with you the last time I saw you."

Dean sighed. "We found him only a few days ago, almost dead. He's our baby brother, Gabriel."

"Oh." Gabriel looked surprised. "Well, good luck with that, kiddo."

"Thanks," Adam mumbled, frowning at Gabriel.

The Archangel grinned back at him before he looked at Sam and Dean. "How about we go join your dearest Uncle Bobby and 'Cas'," he smirked at Dean when he said Castiel's name, "In the living room? If I remember correctly I promised you a surprise."

Gabriel went first, claiming one of Bobby's comfortable chairs for himself. When everyone had found a place to sit down and Bobby had stopped grumbling about having to put up with all of this Gabriel said, "If what I'm about to do now doesn't prove my good intentions to help you guys I don't know what will."

And he snapped his fingers.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Need Some Light [11/?]

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story. I also don't own the Star Trek character mentioned.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him?

**Word count:** 3555

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby, Gabriel, Rumsfeld, Milo and one cameo

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode.  
**  
Author's Notes: **Hey guys! *waves* Told you the next update wouldn't take as long as the last one. Today, I've got something to celebrate. I'm moving to a different city at the beginning of October to continue my studies of Earth Sciences (I want to become a paleontologist, hence the fossil digging I mentioned in the author's notes of the last chapter) and today I've finally found an apartment there! Looking for one was quite difficult because I'm currently living 400 km away, so I'm more than happy right now that I've finally found one. And because of that you're getting Chapter 11 a bit early. I hope you enjoy this one as well and leave me a little review *smile*

**Chapter 11**

"What the hell did you do to me?" Sam asked, staring wide-eyed at Gabriel. Dean looked at his brother in confusion. As far as he could tell nothing had happened when Gabriel had snapped his fingers. A look at Adam and Bobby told him that they had no idea what was going, either. Only Castiel looked intrigued and was studying Sam closely.

"Well, Sammy-boy," Gabriel drawled, smiling smugly, "I've just helped you with your little blood problem. Congratulations," he added, "You are now 100 % pure human."

"What?" Sam asked, looking shocked.

Dean could not help but stare at Gabriel. The Archangel was leaning back in his chair, looking decidedly proud of himself and not even the slightest bit bothered by all the stares directed at him. With another snap of his fingers he produced a new bright red lollipop.

"You guys are seriously bad at showing your gratitude, you know," he commented nonchalantly.

Dean looked helplessly at Castiel. "Is it true?"

Castiel smiled at him. "It is," he said. "There's no trace of Demon Blood left in Sam."

When Dean looked back at Sam, ignoring Adam's questioning gaze, he could see the same astonishment he himself was feeling in Sam's eyes. Suddenly, his brother looked young and innocent again. Dean did not know if he imagined that or not but it seemed as if a shadow had been lifted off Sam and for the first time in weeks his brother felt not like a stranger to him.

He looked at Gabriel, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Thank you," he said, voice choked and full of gratitude. "Really, thank you."

Gabriel waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh, I didn't do it just for you. It had to be done, anyway." At the questioning looks the others gave him he explained, "Sam's Demon Blood is all part of the big plan of Heaven and Hell. It's what makes him suitable to be Lucifer's vessel."

"So, does this mean I'm not his vessel any longer?" Sam asked, still looking shocked and confused by this turn of events.

"Nope," Gabriel replied. "You're still his vessel and he can still use you if you say yes. The difference is that without the Demon Blood he will burn you out pretty quickly. Ruby knows that. That's why she's letting you feed on her."

"So, she has been lying to me," Sam stated, looking down at his feet. Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course she's been lying to you," he said. "She's a demon, Sam. They tend to do that."

Sam glared at him. Before he could retort anything, however, Gabriel spoke up.

"She's been manipulating you the whole time, Sam," he said, completely serious. "Her plan is for you to kill Lilith."

"But that's a good thing, right?" Sam asked, desperately.

Gabriel shook his head. "Lilith is the Final Seal, Sam. By killing her you would have let Lucifer free. Both Ruby and Lilith know that, and the Angels do as well. Your little pet demon has worked towards this since you know her."

"Who is that Ruby?" Adam asked suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. "And Lilith?" he continued, looking at Sam and Dean for information. Sam stared at Adam as if he only now realized that his younger brother was there and had no idea what they were talking about. He abruptly stood up, shaking his head.

"I can't do this right now, Adam. Sorry," he said and left the room without another word.

Dean looked concerned at the door, not knowing whether he should follow Sam or stay with Adam who stared at his hands guiltily. In the end it was Bobby who made the decision for him.

"I'd better go after him and make sure he's okay."

"I'm coming with you," Gabriel said, surprising everyone. "What?" he added, defensively. "Explaining your fucked up life to mini-you is going to be so boring." He yawned. "Sam's more fun than you two anyway."

Gabriel smirked, snapped his fingers and vanished.

"Great," Bobby said, "I've got an Archangel loose on my property, intent on pestering your brother who's got enough to deal with at the moment. - I'm too old for this," he mumbled as he left the room in search for Sam.

"I didn't mean to make Sam angry," Adam said quietly after Bobby had left. "I just … I feel like the odd one out," he admitted.

For the first time since Gabriel had brought them back to Bobby's Dean took a good look at his youngest brother. Adam looked a little lost, lying curled up on the couch next to Dean with his arms wrapped around his knees. He looked young, Dean realized, too young to be dealing with all these problems and revelations.

"It's quite a lot right now, hm?" Dean asked. Adam nodded. "Believe me," Dean went on, "Not only for you. I'm still trying to make sense of everything that's happened myself." He sighed. "But you're right, there are some things you should know. Cas, why don't you tell him about Gabriel, for the start?"

The Angel looked surprised but nodded. He fixed Adam with a stare. "My brother has vanished 2000 years ago from Heaven. He has been hiding as a Trickster here on Earth but we didn't know that. He was also the one responsible for the case your brothers were working and revealed himself to us because he wants to help us stop the Apocalypse from happening."

Adam looked at him sympathetically. "You haven't seen your brother for 2000 years?"

"No," Castiel said quietly, breaking eye contact. "We thought he was dead. We had stopped looking."

"So, how does it feel, being reunited after so long?" Adam asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Dean looked astonished at his brother and then at Castiel. For the first time he wondered how the Angel felt about the whole situation with Gabriel, and the revelations the Archangel had brought with him. After all, Castiel had just learned that his home was not the perfect place he had always thought it was and that his superiors had been lying to him and had ulterior motives. It had to have affected the Angel in some way.

Castiel tilted his head, looking puzzled. "It feels … good," he said, at last. "I have missed my brother and I'm glad that he's alive."

Dean smiled at him, amused. "We really have to work on your ability to express emotions, Cas."

Adam chuckled.

"But I'm happy for you that you found him," Dean went on. "Believe me, I know how that feels."

"Thank you, Dean."

"No problem," Dean replied, before he turned to Adam. "So, now that you know Gabriel's story I guess it's time to tell you a bit more about your family." He sighed heavily, trying to find the right words. "I guess it started even before Sam or I was born, when our Mom made a deal with a demon to save our father's life …"

He told him about their mother sacrificing herself because she wanted to protect baby Sammy, about the demon giving Sam his tainted blood and about their father vowing to find the demon that killed her, ultimately dragging his sons into the hunting business. He described Sam leaving for Stanford, John vanishing and Sam coming back, and paused after telling Adam about the car crash and about the deal their father had made with the Yellow-Eyed-Demon that had cost him his live.

"Dad sacrificed himself for you," Adam stated, looking wide-eyed at Dean. "He must have loved you a lot."

"He did," Dean said. "And he loved all of us. I'm just sorry that he couldn't really show it all the time. He became so obsessed with his search for the demon that he sometimes forgot that Sam and I were just children."

"What happened next?"

"Sam died," Dean said, looking away, looking at Castiel, and somehow he knew that the Angel had seen all of it, had watched over Dean for all his life, forbidden to interfere.

He told Adam about Sam's powers, about all the other chosen children, about Ava and Andy and finally about Jake and Sam's murder. Forcing himself to continue despite the emotions he felt Dean explained how he had made a deal with a crossroads demon to bring Sam back and how all Hell had broken loose.

"And you only had another year to live?" Adam asked, disbelieving.

"Yep," Dean sighed. "That was almost two years ago. We've tried everything to break the deal but there was no way around it. Around then we also met Ruby for the first time."

Castiel's eyes narrowed at Ruby's name while Adam looked interested.

"The same Ruby Gabriel was talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah. Wretched bitch," Dean muttered. "She's a demon and pretended to help us find a way out of the deal even though she knew there wasn't one. Even then Sam had been inclined to believe everything she was saying."

Adam looked appalled. "Does this mean you didn't find a way out of the deal?"

Dean shook his head. "When the year was up the Hell Hounds came and dragged me to Hell. I was imprisoned there until Cas here got me out." He sent a grateful glance to Castiel before he continued, more quietly. "Only a few months had passed here on Earth until I got rescured but time flows differently in Hell. In the end, I spent about 40 years there."

Adam's expression was horrified. "Do you remember that time?"

"Oh yeah." Dean grimaced, not really keen on revisiting those memories. "Every single minute of it. They've tortured me for years and at some point I gave up, and gave in. I became the torturer." He looked down in shame, unable to meet Adam's eyes. "That's what started this whole business with the Seals breaking and the Apocalypse on our doorsteps. Me, breaking down, was the first Seal being broken."

He stopped, breathing heavily, and only looked up again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Castiel was looking at him with compassion and understanding in his eyes.

"This was not your fault, Dean," the Angel said, completely serious. "You had no way of knowing that help was on its way. Not after so many years."

"That doesn't change the fact that I started all this, Cas," Dean replied, voice full of regret and guilt. He took a deep breath and then looked at Adam. "After Cas pulled me out of Hell I reunited with Bobby and Sam. I only learned of Sam's liaison with Ruby later. She had kept him company while I was gone, feeding him lies, making him dependent on her. Part of that was him drinking her blood so that his powers grew stronger."

"But I thought his powers were a bad thing?" Adam asked. "Why did he do that?"

"They are," Dean replied. "But Sam doesn't see it that way. He can exorcise demons without killing the hosts in the process and that, in his eyes, makes it worth using powers he got from a demon. We've fought about this a lot, actually, before we met you. Every time I confront him about it he gets defensive. That way, Ruby's been slowly driving a rift between us and there was nothing Bobby, Cas or I could do to make Sam see reason."

"And now," Castiel continued, squeezing Dean's shoulder briefly, "Gabriel's made the Demon Blood disappear and with it Ruby's influence. For the first time in months Sam is able to think clearly and he's beginning to realize his mistakes and how much his actions hurt the people he loves."

"He's a got a lot to deal with right now," Dean added, glancing concernedly at the door through which Sam had vanished.

"Why didn't you tell me all this sooner?" Adam asked, quietly.

Dean sighed. "Because it's not an easy topic, Adam," Dean explained. "You were hurt, hell, you still are, and you've been through so much already we just thought it would be best to wait a little longer until we drop that bombshell on you."

Adam looked down on his clasped hands. "I'm not a child, Dean," he said, looking back up. "I'm tougher than I look. I could have handled it."

"I know, you're a Winchester after all." Dean smiled wryly. "I'm sure you could have handled it but I wanted to give you a little bit more time to get used to everything. This is new for both of us." He paused, looking down thoughtfully. "Maybe we were the ones not ready to deal with this all along, and not you."

Adam smiled slightly. "It's alright, Dean," he said. "I'm just glad you told me and I'm glad that Gabriel could help Sam."

"Me too, kiddo, me too," Dean murmured. He affectionately ruffled Adam's hair. "So, how was your day? Did you have fun with Bobby?"

"Oh yeah," Adam smiled. "After your call we had lunch and then he showed me how to draw the Devil's Trap, first on paper and then with chalk on the floor."

"How did that go?"

"The paper part went quite well, I think," Adam started. "But drawing on the floor was more difficult than I imagined. The circle wasn't exactly round in the end," he admitted, smiling lopsidedly, "More like egg-shaped."

Dean laughed. "Don't worry, with time comes practice. Bobby wasn't mad, was he?"

Adam shook his head. "Not really. He just kept muttering to himself a lot."

"That sounds like him," Dean grinned.

Excited barking could be heard from outside and Adam looked curiously out of the window.

"Dean? There's another dog out there, playing with Rumsfeld," he stated, looking surprised.

"That would be Gabriel's dog," supplied Castiel. "I believe he called her Milo."

"Gabriel has a dog?" Adam asked, staring once more out of the window at the two dogs, playing happily with each other and the various multi-colored balls.

"Apparently," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Like Cas said, Gabriel has been a Trickster for the last few centuries. He's not exactly the best example for an Archangel, I guess."

Adam grinned at him. "I think he's cool."

"Of course you would," Dean said drily. "Want to go outside and play with them?"

"Sure! You and Cas are coming too, right?" Adam asked.

"Of course," Dean said, grinning. "Cas loves dogs."

Castiel gave him a look. "I love all of my Father's creations," he said stiffly, looking anything but pleased about the prospect of having to deal with Rumsfeld and Milo once again.

"Sure you do," Dean said. He winked at Adam before grabbing Castiel's arm and dragging the Angel off the couch.

Together they made their way outside and around the house until they were met with two excited dogs running around the yard chasing the same yellow ball even though dozens of others were bouncing around them.

"Hey, guys!" Dean called and immediately both dogs looked up and started running towards him. He crouched down and petted both of them generously while Castiel stood uncomfortably next to him.

Adam chuckled and sat down. "Just mimic Dean," he advised. The Angel looked skeptical for a moment before he knelt down next to Dean. Rumsfeld merely glanced at him before he went over to Adam while Milo happily walked over to Castiel. The little Terrier waited patiently for Castiel to pet her and even offered him her belly to scratch after a few seconds.

"See?" Adam asked while petting Rumsfeld behind the ears, "She really likes you. It's a sign of trust that she allows you to scratch her belly."

Castiel looked astonished down at the white dog under his hand as a new voice said behind him, "She can sense that he's an Angel, you know."

Upon hearing her master's voice Milo got back on her feet and ran over to Gabriel, barking happily. The Archangel knelt down to take her into his arms.

"Hey, little girl, miss me?"

She licked his face in response and he laughed. When Dean saw him like this he could almost imagine Gabriel not as a Trickster but as an Archangel, a powerful but gentle being that used to bring messages to the people on Earth. It was a side of Gabriel he hoped to see more often, now that he was reunited with at least one of his brothers again.

The Archangel stood back up with Milo in his arms and looked at Castiel.

"She's used to sensing my Grace," he explained. "Yours feels familiar to her and she associates it with good things. Like treats." He grinned. "Want to give her some, Castiel?"

He snapped his fingers and suddenly Castiel held a dog treat in his hand.

"I don't know how," his brother admitted and Dean smiled fondly while Gabriel looked on, amused.

"Just hold out your hand to her and she will take it."

Castiel looked at Dean uncertainly. After an encouraging nod from him and Adam he tentatively held out his hand to Milo. The little dog squirmed in Gabriel's arms, trying to get closer to the treat and finally reached Castiel's hand. She immediately grabbed the biscuit and munched happily on it.

"See?" Gabriel grinned. "Wasn't too hard." He sat Milo back down and looked at Adam. "Reach into your pocket and give one to Rumsfeld as well, will you?"

Adam looked surprised when he found a dog treat similar to Castiel's in his pocket. After he gave it to Rumsfeld who was already waiting impatiently for his turn he looked back up at Gabriel.

"You'd be the highlight of every child's birthday party, with tricks like that," he said.

Gabriel looked intrigued. "You know, I never tried that. But I should!" He grinned gleefully. "Whose birthday is next?"

"We're not children anymore, Gabriel," Dean said patiently.

"Well," Gabriel replied thoughtfully, "I could turn you into one." He grinned.

"You can really do that?" Adam asked, looking excited.

Dean glared at him while Castiel frowned.

"You will not turn Dean or anyone else into a child, Gabriel," the Angel said, turning towards his brother. Gabriel scowled at him.

"You're such a spoilsport," he grumbled. "But I guess it would be kind of inconvenient. At least as long as we're trying to sabotage Heaven's plans," he added with newfound delight.

"What else can you do?" Adam asked, curiously, before Dean could stop him.

"Oh, lots of fun things!" Gabriel said, enthusiastically. "I can manipulate time, for example. Very entertaining, I can tell you. Or I can make things sappear, like the dog biscuits. Or create illusions. Say, do you have a favorite TV show?"

Adam looked thoughtful. "I've always liked Star Trek," he said after a moment.

"Perfect."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a person shimmered into existence next to Adam. He was almost bald, and wore a teal-colored Starfleet uniform with a combadge attached to it. The look on his face was serious.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

Adam looked like Christmas had come early.

"That's the EMH!" he exclaimed.

"Yep." Gabriel smiled lazily while Dean just shook his head and Castiel looked perplexed. "I thought about bringing Q," he went on, "But I figured one powerful being here was enough."

"This is so awesome!" Adam exclaimed and proceeded to shake the hand of the Doctor who looked bewildered around. Dean had not seen his brother that happy and carefree since they had found him and even though he did not particularly appreciate Gabriel fooling around he could not help but feel grateful towards the Archangel for giving Adam a few precious moments of childlike wonder.

"Are you injured?" asked the Doctor impatiently when Adam had finally let go of his hand.

"Uhm, no?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Computer," he said with a wink at Adam, "End program."

The Doctor vanished with an annoyed huff while Adam beamed at Gabriel.

"I don't really know what to say," he said, "But that was amazing! I wish my Mom could have seen it. She loved Voyager and the Doctor was her favorite character." He looked up towards the heavens and smiled sadly. "She had all the seasons on DVD and used to watch them with me."

Suddenly he looked back at Gabriel. "You said that you can manipulate time," he said with a hopeful expression. "Can't you go back in time and save her?"

Gabriel shook his head, and Adam's face fell. "I can't. Well, I could, actually," he said. When Adam looked hopefully at him again he held up his hand. "But it wouldn't matter. The thing with time travel is, Adam, that you can't change the past. You can visit it but you can't change it, no matter what you try."

"That's true," Dean said and laid a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder. "I tried to change the past once and everything still played out like it was supposed to. It's not worth the pain, believe me."

Castiel looked away at those words and bent down to pet Milo again who sat by his feet and observed Rumsfeld's play with the yellow ball.

Adam sighed but nodded. "It was just a thought," he mumbled and shrugged. "I miss my Mom."

"I know, kiddo, I know."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Need Some Light [12/?]

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story. I also don't own Harry Potter or characters from Good Omens.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him? His survival changes everything for his family and maybe even humanity in general by disrupting Heaven and Hell's plans for the Apocalypse.

**Word count:** 3830

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby, Gabriel, Rumsfeld, Milo and one special guest (mentioned).

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode.

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! Once again, an update from me. I hope you enjoyed the season 6 premiere more than I did. Something just felt off the whole time. And really, do we need other relatives when we could have Adam? Who, by the way, wasn't even mentioned once in the entire episode. Poor guy's probably still in the Cage and nobody cares. Well, luckily stuff like that will never happen in this story :) By the way, I've already gotten over 100 reviews for the entire story and I'm really grateful for that! I love reading your comments and I hope you continue reviewing. Thank you! Enjoy Chapter 12!

**Chapter 12**

"You haven't eaten anything since you've been down here?" Gabriel asked, shocked. "Really?"

They were having a late dinner in Bobby's kitchen which consisted of the already half-made pizza Adam had been preparing before his brothers had come back with two Angels in tow and turned everything upside down. Sam was the only one not present, choosing to stay in his room instead of joining the others. Dean was worried about his brother but he knew that pressuring Sam would achieve nothing. His brother would come out when he wanted to talk. He always did.

At the moment Castiel was looking at Gabriel with his head slightly tilted, clearly not understanding why Gabriel made such a fuss about eating.

"We do not need sustenance, Gabriel," Castiel explained slowly but seriously.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that some if that stuff is just plain delicious. Like this pizza here." He turned to Adam. "By the way, great job, kid."

"Thanks," the youngest Winchester mumbled and picked another slice.

"Anyway," Gabriel turned back to Castiel, "Pizza is awesome. As is anything sweet, really. Lollipops, chocolate. Everything."

"And pie," Dean added with a grin.

Castiel still looked skeptical. "But I do not need to eat."

"Doesn't mean that you can't try," Bobby said and handed him a slice of pizza with salami on it.

"Go on, just try it, Cas," Dean encouraged the Angel and with one last unsure look Castiel took a tentative bite. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at him, waiting for a reaction. When none came Gabriel asked impatiently, "So, how's it taste?"

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment. "Interesting," he said at last and took another bite.

Dean grinned at him. "Just wait until you try pie. Apple pie. There's nothing better in the world than apple pie."

"Or hot cocoa," Adam suggested. "Especially on a cold winter's night."

Castiel nodded. "I shall try it in the future."

Dean chuckled and took a sip out of his beer. Suddenly Castiel tensed.

"They're calling me," he said. Slightly panicked eyes looked at Gabriel for help. "What do I do?"

"You can't stay here," Gabriel decided after a moment. "They'll know something is up when you don't return. You've got to go back."

"What if they question me, Gabriel?"

"Then you lie," Gabriel said unrelentingly. "You can't tell them about me, about Sam or about Adam. We're not ready for them to know. For now, you've got to play your role, be a good little Angel and tell them what they want to hear. They have no reason to suspect anything."

"I'm not sure I can do that," Castiel admitted quietly and looked down at the unfinished slice of pizza. Dean felt for the Angel but he was with Gabriel on this. If Heaven got wind of their new situation now they would be busted.

"You can, Cas," Dean said and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Just tell them that you were checking up on us. Make something up."

"And I'll think of something so that you won't have to leave the next time they're calling, alright?" Gabriel suggested. A moment later, uncertainty crossed his features. "You do want to stay her, don't you? You're in this for the long haul, right?"

Castiel looked at them, each of them, before his eyes came to rest upon Dean. Dean had the feeling that Castiel was looking into the depths of his soul, maybe searching for something, and he forced himself not to squirm under the intense gaze. Finally, Castiel averted his eyes and nodded at Gabriel.

"Heaven is corrupted," he said. "I do not want to be a part of that. Father wouldn't want this."

He looked at Dean once more. "I'll be back as soon as I can." And then, with a flutter of wings, he was gone, leaving an empty chair behind.

"Well," Bobby said, pushing his chair back, "Let's hope he doesn't screw up."

"He won't," Dean assured, collecting the plates and putting them in the sink. "Cas may be new to all this but he's a good guy. He won't betray us."

Before Bobby could reply Gabriel appeared next to them. "You're not seriously considering washing the dishes, are you?"

Bobby looked at him as if he were crazy while Dean noticed Adam grinning behind Gabriel. The Archangel rolled up his sleeves. "Honestly." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Then he snapped his fingers and the plates vanished.

"What did you do?" Bobby frowned, clearly not pleased.

"I cleaned up," Gabriel replied with a shrug. "Come on, I can summon characters from TV shows, do you really think I can't do the dishes? They're in the cupboard, by the way," he added, as an afterthought.

"Clean?"

Gabriel glared at him. "Of course they're clean," he huffed.

"Why would you do that?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"Well," Gabriel looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe because you're letting me and Milo stay here? Looking for something new would have been so boring, not to say time-consuming, so I appreciate your offer."

"What offer?" Bobby mumbled quietly but nodded anyway. "You know you're now officially in charge of doing the dishes, don't you?"

Gabriel waved a hand dismissively. "No problem. I can also prepare the meals, if you like. It's all just a snap away, anyway."

"Alright, but we decide what you're teleporting here, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Gabriel saluted, causing Adam to chuckle behind him. "It's your house, you're the boss."

"Sure," Bobby grumbled, "And the boss is now getting some much needed rest. Don't make too much noise."

They watched him leave the kitchen and Dean and Gabriel sat back down.

"Actually," Adam said, standing up, "I think that's a good idea. Good night, you two."

"Night, Adam," Dean said, smiling at his brother. "And leave a light on."

Adam grinned back, slightly abashed. "I will."

"What happened?" Gabriel asked once Adam's footsteps faded away.

"You mean the light?"

Gabriel nodded.

"He and his Mom got trapped by Ghouls. They killed her and kept him in a coffin in a crypt where I found him," Dean explained. "The light reassures him that he's not back there."

"Your family really has the worst luck ever," Gabriel declared. "It's a wonder you're still alive, come to think about it."

They heard footsteps on the stairs and, thinking it was Adam, were surprised when they saw Sam coming into the kitchen.

"Hey," Dean said carefully.

"Hey," Sam replied. He looked tired and worn out. Human, Dean decided, he looked human.

"You hungry?" Gabriel asked. When Sam nodded he snapped his fingers and a few slices of pizza appeared, as well as another beer bottle. "Dig in," Gabriel suggested, "I'm going to call the dogs inside and get myself comfortable."

Dean watched him leave the room, then turned his attention on Sam. His brother sat down next to him and took a slice.

"So, how are you?" he asked. He winced when Sam glared at him.

"How do you think I am, Dean?" he spat out. A moment later, he sighed, all the fight leaving his body.

"I'm sorry," Sam said quietly, not looking at Dean.

"Hey, it's okay. That was a stupid question."

This time, Sam's eyes found his brother. "I'm not talking about that."

Dean looked at him, once more surprised. "Oh."

"Yeah." Sam sighed. "Look, I was wrong, you were right. There's not really much I can say apart from that. What I did was stupid, Dean."

"So, you're not going back to Ruby?"

Sam shot him a look. "Of course not. I can't believe she played me all this time." He hid his face in his hands. "I can't believe I let her. You know, I really thought I was doing something good," he admitted quietly. "I guess I so desperately wanted those powers to help people that I totally forgot what gave them to me in the first place. God, I can't believe the things I did."

He looked up again and it was then that Dean was sure that he had his brother back.

"For the first time I feel like myself, Dean," Sam said, smiling slightly. "I can't explain it, but I feel different. It's like a sound that was always there, unnoticed, is suddenly gone."

"And you don't want it back?" Dean asked.

Sam laughed and it was one of the most wonderful things Dean had ever seen.

"Hell, no," his brother said. "I'm finally normal, Dean. You heard Gabriel and Cas, I'm human. I've got a second chance and I'm not going to waste it. I really am sorry for what I did, what I said. For everything. For hurting you and choosing Ruby over you. I can't possibly sink lower."

"But now you're back on track, Sam," Dean said with conviction. "And that's the important thing. I don't care about what happened, I'm just glad that I've got my brother back."

Sam nodded before he looked uncertainly at Dean. "So, we're good?"

"Yeah," Dean said, voice choked. "We're good. Come here."

He drew his brother into a hug and felt Sam return it just as fiercely. It was something both of them needed even though they would never admit it. It was the first step on the road to mend their broken relationship and Dean was relieved that Sam had finally seen reason and was opening up.

Sam ended the hug when they heard the front door open and exciting barking following Gabriel saying, "Just slow down, you're both getting a treat."

"So Gabriel's really staying?" Sam asked with a nod in the direction of the living room.

"Looks that way." Dean shrugged. He was relieved that the chick-flick moment was behind them. "Adam totally thinks he's awesome."

"Adam," Sam said slowly. "We've never bought that lamp for him."

"Doesn't matter," Dean replied. "We just keep a normal lamp on and still have the flashlight. He'll be okay."

"I guess I've got to talk to him about this, right?" Sam looked anything but enthusiastic about the prospect of that talk.

Dean shook his head. "Cas and I already explained everything to him."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, everything. About the blood, about Mom and Dad, all that happened in the last few years."

Sam groaned and buried his head in his hands. "He must think I'm the worst brother ever."

Dean chuckled, causing Sam to raise his head and glare at him.

"He doesn't, really," he assured. "But I don't think he'd mind spending some time with you, getting to know you, you know? He hasn't seen that much of you so far."

"Yeah. It's pretty high up on my list of things I need to do."

"What's on top?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam smirked at him. "Killing Ruby."

"Good one."

They clinked their bottles together.

**SPN**

"Hey, you're still awake," Dean noted when he stepped into the room he and Adam shared. His youngest brother was sitting on his bed with one of Bobby's many books in his hand. "I thought you were tired," Dean added and sat down on his own bed.

"I was," Adam confirmed, "But then I heard Sam's door opening and, I don't know, I guess I hoped you guys talked. Did you?"

Dean chuckled at Adam's curiosity. "Yeah, we did."

Adam glared at him when he did not elaborate.

"And?"

"And we're okay," Dean replied, deciding to put his brother out of his misery.

"Really?" Adam asked hopefully.

Dean smiled reassuringly. "Really. We're good, Adam. I mean, it's not perfect and it's going to take time until we're the way we were before all that shit with Ruby happened but that talk was a start. A good start. We're going to be okay."

Adam nodded, clearly relieved.

"That's good to hear," he said. "I'm glad you made up."

"Believe me, so am I," Dean admitted. "You know, before we found you, Sam was the only family I got. Sure," he conceded, "Bobby and Cas are sort of family too, but Sam's the real deal. The way we've been for the last few months was even worse than the time Sam was at Stanford, when we didn't even talk to each other."

"But it's over now," Adam said. "We've all got a fresh start and what can possibly go wrong with Castiel and Gabriel on our side?"

Dean laughed. "Oh, much, but that doesn't matter now."

He stood up and turned off the light, leaving only Adam's bedside lamp on.

"I think it's time to catch some shuteye," he said and stripped off his jeans and shirt. "It's been a pretty long day."

Adam nodded and put the book down. Dean watched him get comfortable before he himself lay down on his side.

"Is there anything planned tomorrow?" Adam asked sleepily.

Dean shrugged. "Nothing as of yet. Gabriel's probably got something in mind, what with us trying to stop the Apocalypse but I'm pretty sure we're not leaving Bobby's or something like that."

"Okay." Adam closed his eyes, obviously satisfied with that answer. "Good night, Dean."

Dean smiled fondly at him before he closed his own eyes.

"Night, Adam."

**SPN**

Gabriel did indeed have something in mind the next morning.

"Alright," he said after they all had breakfast. "I think we've got to talk about a few things if we're really trying to sabotage Heaven's plans."

He led them into Bobby's living room.

"What the hell did you do to my couch?" Bobby asked, staring wide-eyed at what once was his couch and now resembled a four-poster bed. Milo and Rumsfeld were currently lying lazily upon it, gnawing happily on some pillows.

"Oh," Gabriel said dismissively, "That couch was way too uncomfortable for sleeping. But don't worry, I can change it back if you want."

"I do," Bobby said curtly. He glared at Gabriel. "I like that couch."

The Archangel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The bed immediately changed back into Bobby's old couch. Rumsfeld looked around confused while Milo did not do so much as blink at the transformation. Dean figured the small dog was used to things like that happening by now.

"There," Gabriel said, sitting down between the dogs, "One old dusty couch back the way it was before."

"Thank you," Bobby grumbled and sat down on one of the two armchairs.

Sam and Dean made themselves comfortable on the second couch while Adam walked over to Gabriel and sat down next to Rumsfeld. The dog wagged his tail happily and started licking Adam's hand at once.

"You all know we're going to make a lot of enemies in the future," Gabriel began. "And that's not a guess, that's a fact. My family alone is going to be handful, not to speak of Hell's forces." He looked at them intently. "There's not much I can do against Hell at this moment but I can protect you from Heaven if you let me."

Sam frowned at him. "What exactly does that mean?"

"First of all," Gabriel said, "I'll strengthen the wards around the house, make them Angel-proof. Archangel-proof as well," he added.

Bobby nodded. "No complaints from me. The safer the better."

"Good," Gabriel said, allowing Milo to climb onto his lap. "But that's only a fail-safe. My ultimate plan is to hide you from Heaven."

"Hide us?" Dean asked skeptically. "Like, they can't find us? That's not going to work if we're staying at Bobby's. They know we're here."

"Yes," Gabriel agreed. "And this house is our base. It's perfect with all those wards already in place do it would be stupid to leave it. The only problem is that my dear siblings know about it. Therefore, I'm not only going to make you untraceable but also invisible to them."

"Invisible?" Adam asked excited. "Truly invisible?"

Gabriel chuckled. "No, not really. Only for Angels. Humans and Demons and everything else will still be able to see you."

"So, what you're saying is that if, say, Zachariah came fluttering in here he wouldn't be able to see us?" Dean asked, intrigued.

"Yep," Gabriel grinned. "He'd be seeing an empty room. Of course, you can't point a gun at him or hold a knife or something. That he could see."

"What about you and Cas?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that's not a problem." Gabriel shrugged. "I can automatically see you because I'm the one who's hiding you. With Castiel it's a little more complicated. I've got to hide him from Heaven as well which is going to be more difficult than hiding you because of his Grace. But once he's hidden I can add a few words to the Sigil that will enable him to see you."

"Wait a moment," Dean said with a frown, "If you can simply add a few words who's saying that Zachariah or some other douchebag can't do it if they somehow do find us?"

"They can't," Gabriel assured. "This Sigil is connected to me. Only I can alter it and it can only be destroyed by killing me."

Sam chuckled. "That's a little bit like the Fidelius Charm in Harry Potter, isn't it? Apart from the destroying by killing bit, of course."

"Yeah," Gabriel muttered. "Aziraphale could never keep his mouth shut when he was drunk," he mumbled. "Anyway," he continued more loudly," That's not going to happen. I'm not letting myself killed after hiding successfully for centuries."

"Are you hidden from them through a Sigil as well?" Adam asked curiously.

"No." Gabriel shook his head. "I've tried that but it's not working on Archangels. My Grace is too powerful." He sighed. "It's complicated, but essentially I use my Grace itself to keep me hidden. I project a kind of bubble around myself that makes it nearly impossible for Heaven to locate me. But they're not looking for me anyway." He looked expectantly at the others. "So, are you in on this?"

"How exactly does that Sigil-stuff work?" Dean asked, still a bit skeptical.

Gabriel grimaced slightly. "It's not going to be fun," he admitted. "I basically burn the Sigils into your ribs."

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "That doesn't sound like fun." He looked at his brothers and Bobby. "But I guess we've got no other choice."

The others nodded.

"Alright," Dean said. "We'll do it."

"But what about Rumsfeld and Milo?" Adam asked. "They have to be hidden as well or we can be located through them."

"Good thinking, kid," Gabriel commended. "Milo is already hidden through me. We're connected through my Grace. It shouldn't be a problem to connect one of you with Rumsfeld."

"Can't you just engrave some Sigils into his ribs as well?" Bobby asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "Doesn't work for animals."

Bobby frowned. "What happens when you connect an animal with a human?"

"Not much," Gabriel said. "The only thing changing is that Rumsfeld will always know where you are and vice versa. You're his master, right?" Bobby nodded. "I'll connect you two, then."

"Nah," Bobby said, gruffly. "Connect him with the kid. The dog likes him more anyway."

Adam looked up from petting Rumsfeld's head and stared at Bobby with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bobby grumbled. "You could use a friend like him."

Adam beamed at him and Dean knew Bobby was embarrassed by Adam's reverent look.

"Thank you, Uncle Bobby. Really, thank you." He turned back to Rumsfeld and did not see the emotions crossing Bobby's face. Sam and Dean did, however, and they were both smiling at Bobby who tried not to let his feelings show. Dean knew how much it meant to Bobby that Adam had called him 'Uncle' even though his youngest brother probably did not even realize what he had said.

"Alright," Gabriel declared, breaking the silence, "Now that that's settled how about we start our little project 'Pimp my Ribs'? Who's first?"

"I am," Dean said. "What do I do?"

Gabriel stood up and walked over to him. "Just stand up. I'll do the rest."

Dean did as he was told and Gabriel pressed a hand to his sternum. A light appeared under his hand and it felt like fire was engulfing Dean's ribcage. Before he had a chance to scream it was over.

"Dude!" Dean said, glaring at Gabriel. He wrapped his arms protectively around his ribs. "You could've warned me!"

"And then what?" Gabriel retorted. "You surely would have screamed like a girl if I'd warned you. Believe me, my way is better."

He turned to Sam and performed the same task. To his credit Sam only groaned but did not scream. Bobby was next and glared at Gabriel for the whole time of the engraving. At last, it was Adam's turn.

"I'm not really good with pain," Adam admitted, staring anxiously at Gabriel's hand.

"Don't worry," Gabriel tried to reassure, "It'll be over fast."

"And we're here, Adam," Sam said. He and Dean walked over to their brother and stood on either side of him. "You're not alone."

"Thanks, guys." Adam smiled thankfully at them and then nodded at Gabriel. "Alright, let's do this."

Gabriel nodded and laid his hand on Adam's chest. The light appeared and at once Adam gripped both his brothers' hands, face contorting in pain. A moment later it was over and Adam breathed a sigh of relief.

Gabriel looked at him with a frown. "You're injured," he observed. "Let me help you."

Without waiting for an answer he once more laid his hand on Adam's chest. Adam's eyes followed his every movement wearily. Gabriel's hand began to glow once more but Adam remained calm while Gabriel had a look of concentration on his face.

"There," he said with a smile after he was done, taking his hand back. "Your shoulders shouldn't be bothering you anymore."

"Thanks," Adam said, carefully rotating his shoulders.

Both Dean and Sam smiled gratefully at Gabriel.

"So, how does it feel being connected to a dog?" Sam asked at last.

"Well," Adam said, slowly, "I don't really feel that much different, to be honest. But I can sense that Rumsfeld is lying on the couch. I mean, I know he's there, but I can also feel it. It's a bit weird." He grinned. "But kind of cool, too."

They all sat back down and Bobby asked, "So, what now?"

"Now," Gabriel decided, "We're going to wait for Castiel. I can't make the wards Angel-proof before he's here or he won't get inside. And once he's here we can also see how well your brand new Sigils work." He shrugged. "I guess you can do whatever you would normally do until he's here."

Bobby looked at Adam. "That means lessons for you, boy. You're Devil's Trap still looks more like a satanic Easter egg than a demon-controlling symbol."

He stood up and left for his study and a slightly abashed Adam immediately followed him, much to the amusement of his brothers and Gabriel.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Need Some Light [13/?]

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him? His survival changes everything for his family and maybe even humanity in general by disrupting Heaven and Hell's plans for the Apocalypse.

**Word count:** 3900

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby, Gabriel, Rumsfeld and Milo.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode. There's also some cursing in this chapter and mention of violence and torture.  
**  
Author's Notes:  
**Hey guys! It's update time! Finally *g* I've moved across half of Germany and started my Master's program just last week, so there's been a lot going on in my life, what with getting to know new people at the university and dealing with living on my own for the very first time in my life. So far, I'm loving it! ^^

This chapter is a bit darker than the previous ones and things take a turn for the worse for our little group. Adam has not a major role in this chapter, but I hope you can forgive me for that. This just had to be written the way it was and I'm pretty satisfied with the way it turned out. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed coming up with it. I never imagined this story getting so complex when I first started writing it *lol*

And once again I want to use this opportunity to thank all of you for your lovely reviews! They're actually very inspiring and help me to update this story pretty regularly. So, if you have any suggestions or wishes of what you'd like to see, just throw them out there. It'll be interesting to see other people's views of how the story could go.  
Now, have fun reading!

**Chapter 13**

It was late, almost midnight, and they were still waiting for any sign from Castiel. Dean and Gabriel were in the kitchen, every once in a while looking out the window at the cloudless sky, while the others had gone to bed. Castiel had not come back and Dean was worried that things had not gone quite as smoothly as they had hoped in Heaven. Judging by the frown on Gabriel's face, the Archangel was worried as well.

"Something's not right," Gabriel said at last, breaking the silence.

Dean turned his head to look at him.

"Can't you just, I don't know, use your mojo and see if he's okay?" he asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "I've tried, but I can't locate him. Something's wrong. It's like he's there one moment and gone the next. And his signal is weak."

Dean raised his eyebrows at that.

"Weak?" he asked. "What do you mean, it's weak?"

Gabriel turned away from the window and glared at Dean.

"It means that his Grace isn't as brightly as it should be."

"I take it that's bad," Dean observed, quietly.

"Yeah, Winchester," Gabriel snapped, "That's bad. Pretty bad, actually."

The moment he turned back towards the window, a bright light came down from the sky, almost like a lightning strike. It crashed into Bobby's yard with a deafening noise and Dean had to close his eyes and cover his ears with his hands to protect himself.

It was over in a matter of seconds and when Dean opened his eyes again he knew that an Angel had just crash-landed in front of the house, and chances were that it would be Castiel. The noise must have woken the others because footsteps could be heard running down the stairs but before Dean could turn towards the door Gabriel had snapped his fingers and transported them outside, directly to the landing site.

The scene before him looked different than he had imagined it. There was no blood, no torn clothes or flames. There was just Castiel lying in a small crater, curled in on himself. His eyes were closed but his skin and his clothes were intact, no blood anywhere. He looked like he was sleeping and Dean glanced at Gabriel in confusion. The Archangel looked deeply troubled.

"I'll transport you back inside," Gabriel said after a moment of silently staring at his brother. "Just get him comfortable and don't lay him on his back. I'll be with you as soon as I've set up the wards."

With that he snapped his fingers and Dean felt himself transported back into Bobby's living room with Castiel still lying at his feet. His brothers and Bobby were there as well, clearly just on their way outside to investigate the origin of the noise they heard. Milo and Rumsfeld were curled up in a corner, shivering and whimpering.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked, breaking the silence, and looked down at the Angel on his living room floor.

Dean waved the question away. "Later, Bobby," he said and looked at Sam. "A little help here, Sam?"

Together, they managed to get Castiel onto Bobby's couch, careful to lay him on his side. The Angel had groaned when Dean had touched his shoulders but had not woken up.

"Was he the bright light in the sky?" Adam asked, staring wide-eyed at Castiel.

"Yeah," Gabriel said, appearing behind him, making Adam jump. "He crashed."

Gabriel walked over to his brother and Sam moved out of the way to give him space.

"What's wrong with him?"

Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes, as if he were in pain. He snapped his fingers and Bobby's couch transformed into a king-sized bed in front of their eyes He sat down next to Castiel and looked at his shoulders.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked again but Gabriel did not acknowledge him. He gently laid his hand on Castiel's shoulder and Dean saw Castiel frown. Then Gabriel removed his hand and seemingly traced it over the air behind Castiel, causing the Angel to moan pitifully.

Gabriel hung his head and retracted his hand, staring down at it with sad eyes.

"Is that … is that a feather?" Adam asked and stared at the air above Gabriel's hand. Gabriel's eyes snapped to Adam.

"You can see it?" he asked, surprised. Sam, Dean and Bobby looked at them in confusion.

"There's nothing there, Adam," Dean said, shaking his head. "There is no feather."

"Yes, there is," Adam replied, still looking at Gabriel's hand. "It's dark brown with a blue tip." He looked up at Gabriel. "Is it Castiel's?"

Gabriel nodded. "It is," he said quietly.

"How come Adam can see it and we can't?" Sam asked, squinting at Gabriel's hand as if he was willing himself to see the feather.

"Apparently, your baby brother is one of the few people who can see Angels in their true form," Gabriel said. "Not so surprising, really, given your family history. I just never thought to check before." He frowned for a moment then snapped his fingers. "Can you see them, Adam?"

Adam's eyes grew wide and he nodded, and this time even Dean, Sam and Bobby could see what Gabriel meant. The shadows of his wings were cast all over the walls and Dean could not help but envy Adam for being able to really see them.

"Yours look different," Adam said. "They are a lighter brown and the tips are green instead of blue."

Gabriel nodded. "You're definitely one of them," he said. "It's safe to assume that seeing me or Castiel in our true forms wouldn't kill you like it would normal people. But we're not going to test that."

He glanced at the others and Adam turned around to face them.

"You really can't see them?"

Dean shook his head. "Only the shadows, kiddo. Castiel once tried to talk in his true voice to me and it didn't go down so well. He thought I was one of those people Gabriel mentioned. Guess he got the wrong Winchester, huh?"

He sat down next to Castiel's head and looked down at the Angel.

"What happened to him, Gabriel?" he asked, turning serious again. "Even I know that you holding a feather of him can't be a good thing."

Before Gabriel could say anything, Castiel shuddered beside them and Adam let out a startled gasp.

"What happened to them?" he asked, looking horrified. "Who would do something like that?"

Dean looked at the wall behind Castiel, expecting to see his wings there now as well, looking like they had in that abandoned barn all that time ago. What he saw instead made him feel sick and he looked down at Castiel in horror.

"What did they do to him?" he whispered, his eyes never leaving the Angel's face.

Gabriel sighed, a low, defeated sound, and his voice was angry when he said, "They plucked and cut off his feathers. One by one. That's why I couldn't locate him."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"An Angel's Grace is connected to his feathers," Gabriel explained, glancing back down at Castiel's ruined ones. "The more feathers and the more wings, the more Grace an Angel has. That's why Archangels have more than one pair of wings. We're more powerful than other Angels." He sighed. "When an Angel loses a feather, he loses a part of his Grace. It's literally pulled out of him, and it's painful. And Castiel has lost so many," he whispered, glancing down on the single feather in his hands. "He has barely any left."

Dean closed his eyes, bowing his head. This was not happening. Castiel did not deserve something like that for doing the right thing, for trying to help them stop the Apocalypse from happening.

"Does this mean he's fallen?" he asked quietly, desperately wishing for Gabriel to shake his head.

"No," Gabriel said and Dean had never felt so relieved in his entire life. "An Angel only truly falls when their wings are cut off. They make us who we are. Castiel most likely fought back and escaped before it could come to that."

"So, he'll be okay?" Adam asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe," he said. "With time, his feathers will re-grow but it's a slow and very painful process, especially since he has lost almost all of them. He could barely fly. You all saw how he landed. His powers will be diminished for a very long time." He chuckled humorlessly. "It's like he has fallen without being reborn. Without his powers, without being able to fly he is essentially human."

"Is that why he's sleeping?" Bobby asked from his position at the door.

"Yeah," Gabriel nodded. "And I should make good use of that. He doesn't need to feel the pain hiding him from Heaven will inflict, too."

He laid his hand on Castiel's chest.

"Whoa, what are you going to do to him?" Dean asked, intercepting Gabriel's hand with his own.

"The same I did to you," Gabriel replied, annoyed. He batted Dean's hand away. "I'll carve Sigils into his ribs that hide him and his Grace from other Angels but will enable him to see you. You know that it's painful and I'm going to do it now because he won't feel it while he's unconscious."

Dean held Gabriel's gaze a moment longer, then backed off with a nod. Gabriel proceeded with the Sigils and true to his word, Castiel did not wake up during the procedure.

"And now?" Dean asked after Gabriel was done. The Archangel looked up at him.

"Now I'd suggest that we all try and get some sleep. Castiel most likely won't wake up in the next few hours."

"Is there nothing you can do for him?" Adam asked. He still looked horrified at Castiel's wings.

Gabriel shook his head sadly. "No, he'll have to do the healing on his own. And with barely any Grace left it's going to take a while. He'll be vulnerable for quite some time."

"Why couldn't I see his or your wings before?" Adam asked after a moment, confused. He looked up at Gabriel and the Archangel chuckled.

"Because we usually keep them hidden," he replied. "They're normally in another dimension, one that humans can't see, not even ones like you. Castiel's wings appeared here because he hasn't the strength to keep them there anymore."

Adam nodded and Dean took that as his cue to get his family back to bed.

"Alright, I think Gabriel's got a point about going back to sleep. We can't help Cas if we're exhausted when he needs us."

He exchanged a look with Sam that clearly told him, 'Wake me up if you need me.' Then his brother laid a hand on Adam's shoulder and guided him towards the door. Adam, however, turned back around and looked at Dean.

"You're not coming?"

Dean smiled at him but shook his head.

"Nah, I'll stay with Cas for a little while longer. Have a good night's sleep, Adam."

Adam nodded.

"Night, Dean."

Together with Sam and Bobby he left the living room. Milo and Rumsfeld raised their heads but stayed where they were, looking sorrowfully at Castiel. Dean could not blame them. They were all worried about the Angel.

"So," Gabriel said finally, "I guess it's just you and me, then. But you really don't have to stay awake. I can do that. I don't need to sleep, you know."

Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "But I want to stay here. Got a problem with that?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Gabriel defensively. The Archangel held up his hands.

"No, knock yourself out," he said and stood up. "Since you're staying I'm gonna head outside and check on the wards. I was in a bit of a hurry when I set them up." He looked at Milo. "You want to come with me, girl?"

The little dog whimpered and laid her head back down on her paws. Gabriel chuckled.

"Alright, suit yourself."

With one last glance at the still sleeping Castiel he left the room. Dean looked after him, briefly wondering why Gabriel did not just zap himself outside but then turned his attention back to Castiel. He was surprised when Milo and Rumsfeld walked away from their little corner and joined him by the Angel's side. They looked like they were guarding him.

Dean knelt down next to them scratched them both behind the ears.

"Sorry, guys, but I don't think you'll stand a chance against the dicks that did this to him," he murmured.

"Dean?"

Shocked, Dean looked up to see pain-filled blue eyes staring at him. He got up and sat down at Castiel's side, smiling slightly at the Angel.

"Hey, Cas," he said, quietly. "You're supposed to be resting."

"It hurts," Castiel replied in a whisper and before Dean knew what he was doing he had grabbed Castiel's hand and cradled it gently between his own.

"I know," he whispered back. "That's why ou should try to get some rest."

Castiel closed his eyes and Dean thought he had gone back to sleep. He was surprised when Castiel spoke again after a few moments.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean stared at the Angel lying before him, so badly hurt and suffering even though his wounds were invisible, and he wondered what Castiel could possibly feel sorry for.

"Cas," Dean began but Castiel cut him off.

"They could tell I was lying," Castiel confessed and looked away in shame. "I tried, but they knew something was wrong. I've put all of you in danger."

"Cas, look at me," Dean said, gently, and gripped Castiel's hand tighter. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault that your brothers are mostly jerks, okay? I'm just glad you're here."

Castiel nodded before he averted his gaze once more.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Dean asked softly.

"They've questioned me," Castiel said. "They wanted to know what it was that I was not telling them. When I wouldn't tell, they … they tortured me."

"Your feathers," Dean stated quietly and looked at the wall where the shadows of Castiel's wings could still be seen, mutilated and broken.

"Yes," Castiel affirmed. "It was painful, and I knew what it would cost me, but I didn't tell them about Gabriel or his plan."

Dean squeezed his hand. "That's good, Cas." He smiled. "How'd you escape?"

Castiel chuckled humorlessly. "They left me alone, 'to think about what my answer will be the next time they come to question me'."

Dean could almost see the quotation marks as Castiel spoke, the disdain pretty clear in his voice.

"They thought I couldn't possibly escape after I lost so many feathers," Castiel continued. "They thought wrong."

Dean laughed. "They're going to be pretty pissed when they realize you're gone."

Castiel's eyes widened at that.

"Where is Gabriel?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"Whoa, stop right there, Cas," Dean said, and held him gently down. "You're not going anywhere."

"Where is Gabriel?" Castiel asked again. "He needs to make this place safe. They will look for me."

"He already did," Dean replied, taking his hand from Castiel's arm. "We're hidden from Heaven since this morning and he put up the wards just after you crashed here. He's actually outside right now, to check them."

Castiel relaxed back onto the bed.

"That's good," he said, breathing heavily. It worried Dean that a little agitation had already worn him out and it made him realize that Gabriel was right: Castiel was more Human than Angel at the moment. "Zachariah's probably already sent out search parties."

"Well," Dean said, "He won't find you. Gabriel's hidden you as well and there's no way those bastards will get their hands on you ever again if I can help it."

Castiel smiled at him.

"You can't protect me from them, Dean," he said softly.

"I can certainly try," Dean retorted with a smile of his own. "If nothing else, I'll put up a fight and call them a few choice names."

"Yes, you would," Castiel murmured, quietly, eyes dropping.

Silence fell between them and Dean knew he should let go of Castiel's hand but he could not bring himself to do it. Instead he held on and studied the Angel's face as if it was the last time he would see it, memorizing every little detail.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel whispered, breaking the silence once more.

"What for, Cas?" Dean asked but he got no answer. Castiel had closed his eyes and finally fallen asleep again, his chest rising rhythmically.

Dean smiled down at him and patted his hand.

"Sleep well, Cas," he said quietly. "And get well soon."

He kept watch over his Angel and that was how Gabriel found him later. The Archangel smiled at the sight before him, glad that Castiel still had people who cared about him in a time when even his family abandoned him. And he was sure that Dean Winchester cared a lot if he was willing to let his macho act drop.

Gabriel cleared his throat and could not help but snicker when he saw Dean jump and then glare at him.

"Everything alright here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dean grumbled and turned back to Castiel. Gabriel noticed that he still had to let go of the Angel's hand but did not comment on it.

"He woke up after you left," Dean continued. "Told me what happened."

He looked back at Gabriel and the Archangel was taken aback by the emotions swirling in his eyes.

"They fucking ripped out his feathers but he refused to tell them anything," he said. "He didn't tell them a word and he still he thinks he's disappointed us." He took a deep breath, visibly trying to calm himself down. "He's so much better than all of them combined, Gabriel. I don't care if your Dad is gone or lost or sulking or whatever, but He will hear about this, even if I have to find him first and be the one to tell him. Cas deserves that and so much more."

"He does," Gabriel said quietly. "Did he ever tell you how we met?" he asked, after a moment.

Dean shook his head.

"It was the day he came to existence," Gabriel said, a far-away look on his face. "The day he was born. He was just a fledgling, so young and innocent, and he opened his eyes and he looked directly at me. I was the first Angel he saw."

"So, what? He imprinted on you?" Dean asked, an amused smile on his face. "Like a baby duck?"

Gabriel laughed. "You could say that. He kept following me around even though he shouldn't have. It went so far that Michael decided to put me in charge of his group, just to keep Castiel from getting into trouble and grating on his nerves."

"Somehow it's hard to imagine Cas getting into trouble. The Cas of a few days ago, anyway," Dean commented.

"Yeah, well," Gabriel said, "He didn't always have a stick up his ass. When Castiel was young he was different. He hung onto every word I said, wanted to do everything I did. I think he adored me."

"You were his hero," Dean said and Gabriel nodded.

"Perhaps. He was devastated when Michael thought I had been playing long enough with the fledglings and assigned me to a different task. We didn't see that much of each other anymore and Castiel was overjoyed whenever I had time to visit him and his brothers and sisters."

"You guys really were like family, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Gabriel admitted. "I know he is my brother, but he feels more like a son to me. You should have seen his face when he learned that he was picked for my Garrison. He was so happy."

Gabriel smiled sadly and looked down at Castiel. He brushed some hair out of his face.

"Leaving Heaven was relatively easy for me," Gabriel confessed. "Easier than I imagined, anyway. But leaving him behind, knowing that he would look for me and miss me, that was the hardest thing I have ever done."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dean asked, studying Gabriel's face closely.

"Because," Gabriel said, looking directly at Dean, "You still don't trust me completely. And I understand that, after what I did to you and Sam. You cannot believe that I would help you, and that's fine. But I want you to know that I would go through Heaven and Hell for Castiel. So, if you don't want to believe that I'm doing this for you, then believe that I'm doing this for him. Like you said, he deserves more than his family's been giving him so far."

Dean could see that Gabriel spoke the truth in his eyes and nodded. He held out his hand.

"You know, this doesn't mean that I like you or something, but I get where you're coming from. Thanks for telling me. Cas needs all the support he can get."

Gabriel shook his hand, smirking.

"Who'd have thought we'd ever agree on something, hm?"

Dean grinned. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, or so they say."

They both gazed down at Castiel, lost in their thoughts.

"I should probably go to bed," Dean said after a while, trying not to yawn.

Gabriel glanced at him briefly.

"Yeah, you should. You look like death warmed over."

Dean glared at him.

"What?" Gabriel asked, defensively. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? You look like one of those zombies straight out of horror movies."

"Thanks, Gabriel," Dean muttered. He rolled his eyes.

"No, really," Gabriel insisted, serious. "You should catch some sleep. I'll be here in case Castiel wakes up." He held up a hand. "And yes, I will call you if does. Satisfied?"

Dean nodded, looking back down at Castiel's troubled face.

"There's really nothing you can do to ease his pain?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Not now, anyway. First, he has to get his strength back to hide his wings. I cannot numb them in this dimension."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because he won't be able to retract them if he can't feel them," Gabriel explained. "And he can't leave them in this dimension. They're more vulnerable here."

Dean nodded, looking back down at Castiel.

"So, I see you tomorrow, I guess," he said quietly. "I hope your first dreams are nice."

He finally let go of Castiel's hand, albeit reluctantly, and took a step away from the bed.

After one last glance at the sleeping Angel, he turned back to Gabriel.

"Good night, then," he said. "I'll be upstairs if-"

"If he needs you," Gabriel interrupted. "I got it, Dean. Go to sleep. Don't make me use my mojo."

Dean held up his hands in defense.

"No, thanks. I'll manage."

He walked to the door and opened it, hesitating slightly.

"Good night, Gabriel," he said once more before he stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

"Night, Dean," Gabriel said into the silence of the room. He looked down at the dogs that were curled up at his feet and sighed.

"How could it come to this? How could Father let something like this happen?"

The howling wind outside was the only answer he got.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Need Some Light [14/?]

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him? His survival changes everything for his family and maybe even humanity in general by disrupting Heaven and Hell's plans for the Apocalypse.

**Word count:** 3455

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby, Gabriel, Rumsfeld and Milo.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode. There's also some cursing in this chapter.  
**  
Author's Notes: **Hey, guys! I am sorry for the long delay with this chapter. I had a hard time figuring out where I want to go with it and then I got sidetracked by the awesomeness that is 'Generation Kill'. *lol* But today, I've finally finished Chapter 14. There is some slight Spoiler for episode 6x03 though I don't think anyone who hasn't seen the ep would notice. It's nothing major, anyway. Also, the show itself pretty much jossed my explanation of how Castiel rescued Dean from Hell, but oh well. My story is so AU by now, a little bit more surely doesn't matter, right? It's my little playground, after all ^^  
So, without further ado, on to the story! Thanks again for all your lovely reviews!

**Chapter 14**

Sleep did not come easily for Dean that night. After going upstairs and leaving Castiel in Gabriel's care, Dean had spent the better part of the night tossing and turning before finally falling into a restless sleep. He was up again at the crack of dawn, unable to fall asleep once more.

Quietly, he picked up his clothing and after one last glance to make sure that Adam was still sleeping peacefully he left their room and proceeded to the bathroom for a shower that would hopefully make him feel more awake. If not, coffee would have to do the job.

Half an hour later, Dean was in the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee with a yawn. The shower had not worked quite as well as he had hoped since he still felt like death warmed over. Still, going back to sleep was not an option, not with all the worries that weighed heavily on his mind.

Dean picked up his coffee cup and looked at the door that led to the living room, to Castiel. He wanted nothing more than to be at the Angel's side again, yet at the same time he dreaded going in there, afraid of what he might find. Seeing Castiel in pain was difficult, but seeing him so broken, so human, was almost unbearable. No Angel should be reduced to that, and least of all Castiel who had only tried to protect them and do the right thing. Anger surged through Dean and before he opened the door he swore to himself, to God, to whoever would listen that Zachariah would pay for that. One way or another.

He pushed down the handle and stepped into Bobby's living room. Gabriel was curled up in one of Bobby's armchairs, facing the bed Castiel lay in. He turned his head when he heard the door click shut behind Dean.

"Hey," Dean said quietly and moved closer. Milo and Rumsfeld looked sleepily up at him from their position under Castiel's bed and he briefly knelt down to pat both of them.

"Hey," Gabriel replied. He looked tired, face etched with worry and exhaustion. "Why aren't you still asleep?"

Dean shrugged.

"Figured you'd need someone to take over."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that.

"You know that I don't need to sleep."

"No offense," Dean said, taking a sip from his coffee, "But you really look like you could use some. "

Gabriel chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm not tired, Dean," he explained quietly, "I'm just worried."

"That makes two of us," Dean said, sitting down on the bed at Castiel's side. For the first time since he had stepped into the room he was brave enough to look at the Angel. Castiel was lying on his side, his hands gripping the pillow so tightly it was obvious that he was still in pain. The shadows on the wall confirmed that he had not yet been able to pull in his wings. Dean briefly glanced at them before he looked back down at Castiel, unconsciously smoothing the hair from his forehead with one hand.

"He's been asleep the whole time," Gabriel said, all the while observing Dean. "Which is good," he added when Dean looked at him. "Sleep means he's healing."

Dean glanced back at the shadows of Castiel's mutilated wings on the wall, skeptical. Gabriel followed his line of sight and sighed.

"I didn't mean his wings," Gabriel said, running a hand tiredly through his hair. "I meant his strength. He needs it to retract his wings."

"Yeah, I know," Dean replied. He tore his gaze away from the wall. "I just thought maybe – I don't know. Just wishful thinking, I guess."

Gabriel nodded, letting it go.

"You know," he said, casually, after Dean had almost drained his cup. "You mean a lot to Castiel."

Dean looked at him as if he was uncertain whether or not Gabriel was joking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, a tad defensively.

"What do you want it to mean?" Gabriel retorted. They glared at each other for a moment before Gabriel sighed.

"Have you ever stopped to think about what Castiel has done for you, and more importantly, why he did it?" he asked, fixing his eyes on Dean. "He's not lying here because he wants to protect Sam or me or someone else. I mean," Gabriel amended, "Of course he wants to protect us all, but you're the one he would give his life for without a thought."

Gabriel paused and narrowed his eyes at Dean. "It was you he rescued from Hell. You do remember Hell, don't you?"

Dean nodded, averting his eyes. If there was one thing he did not want to talk about it was the time he had spent there and the things he had done.

"Well," Gabriel continued, "Now imagine that place from an Angel's perspective. Imagine Castiel making his way down to you."

Dean frowned. "Didn't he just zap himself down there?"

Gabriel quietly laughed at that.

"What?" Dean asked, now confused. "I thought Heaven laid siege on Hell to rescue me and Cas just happened to be the first one to slip through their defenses."

Gabriel shook his head, an almost pitying look on his face.

"Oh, are you naïve, Dean," he said. "You really think Heaven would send Garrisons of Angel just to rescue you? An, albeit important, mere human? That they would openly declare war for you?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah?"

"Nope, try again," Gabriel said. "You want to know why it took so long to get you out of there?"

Dean nodded.

"Because there was no one who volunteered to go to Hell for you," Gabriel said. "Hell is no place any Angel would voluntarily go to just like no Demon would ever dream of going to Heaven. Hell is so completely different from our essence that it literally burns us. No one in their right mind would go down there, so it's no surprise that no one stepped forward to fulfill the task of rescuing you."

His gaze wandered over to Castiel, a fond smile on his face.

"Only Castiel here, one of the lowest Angels in Heaven, volunteered and after it became clear that no one else would he was assigned the task. He went through Hell for you Dean," Gabriel said intently, "On his own. Fought his way down, just to find someone he had only ever seen from afar."

Dean looked down at the sleeping Angel, feeling numb.

"Cas never told me this," he admitted quietly.

"Have you ever asked him?"

Gabriel's eyes were gentle when Dean looked up at him.

"Dean," he said, "Castiel doesn't like to talk about Hell for the same reason you don't like to talk about it. It's painful for an Angel to even be near such a tainted place like that. Saving you took a lot out of him."

Dean looked away from Gabriel and closed his eyes, not thinking back to what he had done in Hell but remembering what the place itself had been like; full of demons, monsters made out of nightmares and lost souls screaming out in pain. He imagined Castiel flying through the fires, fighting his way down, getting touched by all the evil that lurked there.

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ask him about it, Dean," he advised. "It's a talk long overdue."

"How do you know about all that, Gabriel?" Dean asked. "You weren't even in Heaven when that happened."

"No," Gabriel conceded, "But like I've told you I've been listening. I felt it when you went to Hell and I was more observant of Heaven's doings after that. Good thing, too, as we now know or you chuckleheads would have walked right into Heaven's trap otherwise."

"Yeah, thanks again for that," Dean said, turning his gaze back to Castiel who still had not moved. He shook his head.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"It's nothing," Dean mumbled, not looking back at Gabriel whom he could feel hovering over his shoulder.

"Dean," Gabriel said in a voice that clearly indicated he thought that Dean was stupid, "I can read your mind if I want to, you know? So either you're going to tell me yourself or …"

"Alright, alright!" Dean quickly interrupted. "Just, don't screw with my mind, alright? Geez …"

He sighed. "It's just, I don't know why Cas would go through all of that for me. I'm not worth that."

"Clearly, _Cas_," Gabriel said, emphasizing Dean's nickname for the Angel, "Thinks differently. Just talk with him about it. I know, I know," he held up his hands in mock-defense, "It's difficult for you to talk about emotional stuff. But Castiel doesn't need you to be a macho about this. He needs you to be his friend. Think you can do that?"

Dean shrugged. "We'll see."

"Good enough for me," Gabriel said. He picked up Milo and put her on his lap.

"You know, Dean," he said after a while, pointedly looking at his dog, "I don't get why you think you don't deserve anything."

Dean groaned. "Please, can we now just stop with all those chick flick moments? I've already had more of those talks with you than I care to think about."

Gabriel laughed.

"Ever heard of the Horn of Truth?"

"No…" Dean replied warily. "Do I want to hear about it?"

"Well, let's just say it's something I took with me when I left Heaven and that it proves quite useful in certain … situations."

"Are you saying you're manipulating me?" Dean asked incredulous.

Gabriel smiled innocently. "I'm just helping you opening up."

Dean put his coffee cup down and buried his head in his hands. "You're an asshole."

Gabriel smirked. "Kind of runs in the family."

Dean raised his head and glared at him.

"Turn it off."

Gabriel looked disappointed. "Do you really want that?"

"Yes," Dean said and looked at him pointedly, waiting for Gabriel to take action.

"If you insist." The Archangel sighed dramatically before he snapped his fingers. "There, all done, though it's not like it hurt more than your pride."

"How do I know it's off?" Dean asked, skeptical.

Gabriel smiled at him. "You don't."

"Great," Dean muttered.

The door to the living room opened and Sam walked in with a yawn. His hair was still sleep-tousled.

"What are you two bickering about now?" he asked, taking a sip from his own coffee.

"Nothing," Dean replied quickly.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's nothing," Gabriel said slowly, a smirk on his face. "I think I've helped Dean get in touch with his inner girl."

Dean groaned while Sam looked suddenly more awake and highly amused.

"Really?" he asked eagerly. "How'd you do that?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Gabriel waved his hand dismissively.

"Sam?" Dean looked pointedly at his brother. "No more questions about that, or I'm going to feed you to some Hellhounds, understand?"

Sam chuckled. "Sure, Dean."

"Good."

They were silent for a moment before Sam hesitantly said, "Guys, I got a text from Ruby."

Both Dean and Gabriel turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, incredulous. "How come you didn't tell us sooner?

"I only got it ten minutes ago, Dean," he deadpanned. "It's the reason why I'm up at this ungodly hour."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Stop accusing each other of things for once and let's just focus on the important stuff right now, okay? What did that demon bitch have to say?"

"She's asking when we'll be meeting up again."

"Never," Dean says immediately but Gabriel held up his hand.

"Wait a moment," he said. "This is actually good."

Both Dean and Sam looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Good? Are you out of your mind?"

"Come on, guys, don't you see it?" Gabriel asked, exasperated. "We can use that against her. She doesn't know that Sam's clean, so she still thinks he needs his weekly fix or whatever. This is the perfect way to get rid of her."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, silently communicating, before they turned back to Gabriel.

"Okay," Dean said slowly, "I have to admit I like the sound of that."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "Getting rid of her sounds pretty good."

"Great," Gabriel said, looking utterly pleased. "I'm glad you see my point. Now, I suggest that you, Sam, tell her to meet you in Sioux Falls today or tomorrow, whenever she can. Pick a location that's secluded, an alley or something, some place she won't get suspicious of. You'll meet her there and then you'll kill her. Can you do that?"

He looked Sam in the eyes. Sam held Gabriel's gaze and nodded.

"Good," he said. "I bet she'll regret giving you boys her knife."

"What if something goes wrong?" Dean asked.

"That's where we come in," Gabriel explained. "I'll hide us in that alley. If things don't go according to plan we'll intervene, and only then. This is Sam's job."

"Yes," Sam sighed. "I suppose it is. Truth be told, I'm a bit … wary about meeting her again. What if …?"

"What if you'll get weak?" Gabriel finished his sentence. "You won't. There is no Demon Blood left in you, Sam. You shouldn't feel any urges and if you should, remember, I'm there. I won't let that happen to you again."

"Thanks, Gabe."

Dean did not know who was more surprised at the use of that nickname: he, Gabriel or Sam himself. Sam's eyes immediately widened as he realized what he had just said and Dean had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from laughing when his brother blushed, on top of everything.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Sam apologized, looking everywhere but at Gabriel and Dean.

"It's okay," Gabriel said quietly. The Archangel's expression was one of wonder. "No one's ever given me a nickname before."

"Seriously, dude?" Dean could not help but ask. "You've been down here for millennia and no one ever gave you a nickname?"

"No." Gabriel shook his head. "I mean, I couldn't call myself Gabriel down here, now could I? And Angels don't usually give each other nicknames. It's a human thing."

"So," Sam asked, "You don't mind being called Gabe?"

"I guess not." Gabriel shrugged, then grinned. "At least not by you."

"Oh, get a room, you two."

Dean rolled his eyes when Gabriel childishly stuck out his tongue. Sam chuckled.

"Okay, before this gets out of hand I'll text Ruby back, alright?" he asked, bringing them back to their original topic.

"Yep." Gabriel nodded. "It's time that demon bit the dust permanently."

**SPN**

Ruby texted back when they were eating breakfast an hour later.

"She wants to meet me tomorrow night, at 10," Sam said as he read the message.

Adam looked from Dean to Sam. "Who wants to meet you?"

"Ruby," Sam explained.

"That bitch'll get what she deserves," Dean added, munching happily on his toast.

Bobby nodded. "So you've finally decided what to do about her."

"Yep," Sam said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Adam asked, frowning.

Dean laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sam won't be going in alone. Gabriel and I will be there to back him up."

"So, I'm not coming with you?"

Dean almost laughed when Adam pouted. He looked so much like Sam used to look when he was still too young to go hunting and did not want to get left behind. The pout, the puppy dog eyes – all characteristic Sam trades. Bobby must have seen it, too, judging by the hand covering his mouth and the crinkles around his eyes.

"Not this time, buddy," Dean said at last. "There's no need to endanger you."

Adam sighed. "I guess that means more studying for me?"

Dean grinned at him. "You got that right."

"Yeah, I figured."

"Hey," Sam said, looking concerned. "I thought you liked studying?"

"I do." Adam fidgeted in his seat for a moment. "But I want to be out there, with you. I want to help you, and not just sit around and imagine every possible way that things could do wrong."

"Well," Dean said slowly, exchanging a look with Sam, "Maybe we can teach you how to use a gun after that stuff with Ruby is over. I think you're ready for that. How does that sound?"

Adam tried to look unimpressed but Dean could see his lips twitching into a smile.

"Sounds good. After all, I'm not injured anymore," Adam pointed out. "So, there's no need to baby me anymore."

Sam laughed. "Oh, believe me, there is every need. I never had a baby brother before, so I'm going to savor every single minute I get of babying you."

"Sorry, Adam, but you're stuck in that role," Dean smiled. "Isn't it awesome to have older brothers?"

Before Adam had a chance to answer Bobby said, "Yeah, but you two are idjits. Having you two as brothers cannot be so 'awesome', as you put it."

"Aww, come on, Bobby! You love us anyway."

"God forbid, I do," Bobby grumbled and Dean and Sam grinned.

The moment was broken by an unearthly sound that came from the living room. A second later Rumsfeld and Milo started howling. Dean was immediately on his feet but when he opened the door it was already over. Castiel was looking at him with tired eyes, gripping Gabriel's hand hard enough to break bones.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said hesitantly. He tentatively stepped closer to the bed. "Glad to see you awake."

"His wings are gone," Adam observed and when Dean looked at the walls behind Castiel he knew his brother was right. There were no more shadows.

"Was he making that sound?" Sam asked and Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah. He had barely enough strength to pull his wings in but at least I can help him now." He looked down at Castiel with soft eyes. "You've got to let go of my hand first, though."

Castiel's grip instantly loosened and he exhaled shakily.

"It was … most painful," he admitted.

"I know," Gabriel said. "Turn over onto your belly and I'll numb the pain."

Castiel did as he was told.

"Will it hurt?" Dean asked, staring down at Castiel's back.

Gabriel shook his head. "No."

He laid his hands on Castiel's shoulders and started muttering in Enochian under his breath. A warm, orange glow pulsated from his hands and Castiel visibly relaxed into the cushions. It was over in a matter of moments.

"Thank you, Gabriel," Castiel mumbled. "I feel much better now."

"Good to know I still have it in me," Gabriel said, a satisfied smirk on his face. After a look from Dean he added, "I'm kidding! Angels don't forget how to use their powers."

"What happens now?" Adam asked. He had sat down on the floor beside Castiel's bed and was petting Rumsfeld and Milo who were sitting next to him. "Is he going to be alright now?"

"As right as he can be with those wings," Gabriel muttered. "He's essentially human now and needs rest just like you do when you're hurt. His strength will return, as will his Grace once his feathers start re-growing. It just takes time."

Castiel nodded, shifting to lie on his side again. "A of time," he added. "I'm sorry for being an inconvenience."

"Cas, you're not an inconvenience," Dean growled. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop beating yourself up over what happened?"

Castiel looked at him, a fond smile on his face. "Just like you have stopped beating yourself up over your past mistakes?"

Dean held his gaze for a moment, and then looked away.

"Point taken," he admitted. "But you're still not an inconvenience."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "We owe you, man."

"You would have done the same for me," Castiel said, voice firm and sure. Then, he hesitated. "We're a team now, right? A family?"

"You bet we are," Dean said, smiling. "You'll never get rid of us again."

"Don't you just love dysfunctional blended families?" Gabriel grinned. "We should give us a name. Something awesome and wicked!"

"How about 'Team Kick Ass?" Sam suggested.

Dean gave him a look. "Really? Are you serious, Sam?"

Before Sam could reply Adam quietly said. "I like 'Team Free Will'."

Everyone turned to look at him, causing Adam to self-consciously play with Milo's ear. He shrugged. "I think it's fitting," he offered by way of explanation.

"You're right, it is," Gabriel agreed. "It's why we're all here, after all."

The others nodded.

"So, 'Team Free Will' it is," Dean said, smiling at Adam who grinned back.

It felt like a new beginning, for all of them.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Need Some Light [15/?]

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story. I also don't own The Land Before Time or Barbie.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him? His survival changes everything for his family and maybe even humanity in general by disrupting Heaven and Hell's plans for the Apocalypse.

**Word count:** 3437

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby, Gabriel, Rumsfeld, Milo and Ruby

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode. There's also some cursing in this chapter.  
**  
Author's Notes:  
**Hey guys! First of all, I once more want to thank you all for your lovely reviews! Some of you asked if Slash was intended in this story. Intended, yes – but it won't go anywhere. There are some hints towards Dean/Castiel and Sam/Gabriel but that's all there'll be. I try to keep this story as canon-compliant as I can, taking canon events and changing them so that Adam fits into everything. So, as long as we don't see Dean and Cas kissing on screen there'll be no real Slash in my story (though, seriously, they paired Cas with Meg – I mean, what the hell? I still don't get that). I personally prefer Pre-Slash anyway.

Then I'd just like to take the time to celebrate that apparently the Show did not forget about Adam. I had almost given up hope and then the last episode came and we got at least a mention. Yay! For me, that was the best part about the last episode. And it actually confirmed my suspicion that Adam is indeed still in the Cage having "fun" with Mike and Lucy. Poor guy.

That said, I want to wish everyone a very happy Christmas with maybe less crazy weather than we have here in Germany right now. We have freezing rain which almost made it impossible for me to come home for the holidays. It's pretty chaotic right now. Anyway, I hope you're all safe and sound with your families and wish you a peaceful holiday!

**Chapter 15**

'Operation: Kill Ruby' had been a full success, almost ridiculously easy. Not that Dean was complaining. Seeing Ruby bite the dust had been pretty high on Dean's to-do-list ever since she had somehow wormed her way into their lives. And seeing Sam kill her without hesitation with her own knife was kind of satisfying. Irony is a bitch.

Gabriel had looked almost disappointed when Ruby had run straight into their trap without suspecting anything and Dean wondered if he had secretly hoped that she would not fall for it just so that he could intervene and have his own revenge. The minute Sam had plunged her knife deep into her chest Gabriel had made himself and Dean visible again, turning his murderous gaze onto the dying Demon.

"That's for Sam," he said and snapped his fingers. When seemingly nothing happened he explained, "I've just tinkered with time a little. Slowed it down. To make this experience even more enjoyable for you."

He smirked when Ruby turned her pain-filled gaze onto Dean, silently pleading.

"Oh no, Deano's the last one who would help you, believe me." He chuckled when she tried to pull the knife from her chest. "You brought this onto yourself," he continued, slowly shaking his head in disgust. "Sam has been miserable for so long because of you and I should make you suffer for all the time he has lost thanks to your meddling."

"Gabriel," Sam said, quietly, and laid a hand on the Archangel's arm. Gabriel paused to look at him and, after a moment, he nodded.

"You," he declared, turning back to glower at Ruby who looked shocked and frightened when she heard the Archangel's name, "Are lucky we have more pressing matters to deal with than playing the fun game of 'How often can you kill a demon without really killing it'."

Without giving her the time to say anything he snapped his fingers again and time resumed its normal pace. They watched the light die in her eyes, leaving behind an empty shell.

"Bye, bitch," Gabriel spat out and snapped the body away. His gaze turned towards Sam. He looked weary.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Never felt better," Sam replied with a grin. "Didn't think she'd be that stupid."

It was then that Dean allowed himself to feel relieved. That chapter of their lives was over. With Ruby gone the last reminder of Sam's addiction to demon blood was gone as well. His brother was finally free of that curse and of anything that could remind him of it. Dean hoped that things would start looking up for Sam from now on, and for them as a family.

"Right," Dean said, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Let's go home then, shall we? We have baby brother eagerly waiting for our return. He's probably driving Bobby crazy already."

Together they walked back to the Impala that was parked around the corner.

"I still don't get why I can't just zap us back," Gabriel grumbled as he grudgingly got in the backseat.

"Because," Dean said pointedly, starting the car, "I'm allergic to Angel Zapping. I hate it when you guys do that. Feel free to zap yourself back, if you want to, but I'm driving."

"You know," Gabriel said, conversationally, "It's actually not really zapping or beaming or whatever you want to call it. It's flying. It just happens so fast that your simple brains can't comprehend it."

Dean glared at him through the rearview mirror while Sam chuckled.

"Dean's scared of flying," he offered helpfully, causing Dean to turn his glare on him.

"Thanks, Samantha."

Gabriel smirked. "There's no reason to be afraid of flying, Dean. It's crashing down you should be scared of."

"Yeah, tell that to Cas," Dean replied scathingly, staring at the road ahead. He did not see Gabriel's guilty look but Sam did.

"Dean," he said soothingly, "You know he didn't mean it that way. We're just joking."

Dean glanced at his brother. He sighed when he saw the genuine concern in Sam's eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I'm just worried."

There was a short moment of silence as Dean made a left turn onto the road that led to Bobby's salvage yard until Gabriel said, "He'll get better, Dean. I promise."

Dean nodded. "Still, it was a bad joke."

When they reached Bobby's house they were greeted by Rumsfeld and Milo who were waiting on the porch. The two dogs barked excitedly when they got out of the car and Milo immediately sprang up into Gabriel's arms.

"Hey, little girl," he greeted her. "Did you miss me?"

Milo replied by licking his face, causing Gabriel to laugh. Sam came over and petted her on the head while Dean bent down to scratch Rumsfeld. A moment later the front door opened and Adam came running out to greet them while Bobby followed at a slower pace.

"How did it go? Are you alright?" Adam asked, looking from Sam to Dean and back at Sam in concern.

"Everything's good, Adam," Sam reassured and ruffled his younger brother's hair with a smile.

"So, you're okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now," Sam answered and Dean added, "Ruby won't cause us anymore trouble."

Adam grinned at them, clearly relieved. "That's great, guys!"

"See?" Dean winked at him. "Everything went well and we weren't even gone that long. No need to worry."

"There is always need to worry when you two are involved," Bobby commented half-heartedly. "You're practically an addition to Murphy's Law."

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Actually, that Law should have been named after me."

They all turned to look at him.

"Do I want to know?" Sam asked, slightly exasperated.

Gabriel smirked. "Probably not."

**SPN**

Later that day after they had celebrated their little victory Dean sat at Castiel's site, watching the Angel sleep and waiting for him to wake up. Gabriel was currently entertaining Sam, Adam and the dogs outside, making cars fly around to provide space for a shooting range where Adam could learn how to fire a gun. Dean could hear them laughing and he was glad that the Archangel afforded him this moment alone with Castiel without making a big deal about it.

It was weird, watching the Angel sleep. Usually it was the other way around with Castiel guarding Dean's dreams. Dean used to think that it was creepy, stalker-like, how Castiel seemed to spend whole nights just looking at him. Now, looking back on it, it seemed more comforting than anything and Dean wondered if Castiel had felt like he felt now, helpless and overwhelmed by the fragility of the broken creature in front of him.

"Hey, Cas," he said quietly when the Angel opened his blue eyes. He chuckled at Castiel's sleepy expression. "Sleep well?"

Castiel nodded. "You're back," he observed.

"We are and before you ask, everything went according to plan. No more demon bitch to bother us."

"I'm glad to hear that." Castiel smiled at him, a tired smile that looked foreign on his face.

"How are you, Cas?" Dean asked, voice turning serious. "And I want the truth, no bullshitting, okay?"

"I –" Castiel began, then paused. "I feel," he said finally. "I feel everything. I feel human."

Dean closed his eyes, painfully aware that no Angel should ever feel this way, that this was not a good thing.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, opening his eyes again.

Castiel shook his head. "No, Dean. Gabriel made sure I'm not. But I feel tired. Exhausted. I've never felt like this before." He sounded oddly fascinated.

"Yeah," Dean sighed, "That's sounds human to me. I'm sorry, Cas."

The Angel frowned at him. "Why? You didn't do this to me."

"But this happened because of me," Dean said. He looked down at his hands. "Because you rescued me from Hell. Because I made you question everything."

"Because you showed me what was right and what was wrong," Castiel said gently, placing a hand on Dean's folded ones. "I don't regret any of this, Dean, and I don't blame you. And you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Easier said than done," Dean admitted. He gripped Castiel's hand and helped him sit up. "So many people are suffering because of the decisions Winchesters have made over the years, Jess, Adam, his mom and now you. It's like there's a curse on us."

"There is no curse, Dean, I can assure you of that," Castiel said gravelly and Dean almost laughed. "And not everything is as bad as you seem to see it. Adam lost his mother, true, but he gained you two as brothers. He's talked a lot about you when you went away and it is clear that he adores you. He speaks very highly of you."

Dean nodded, smiling faintly. "He's a great kid."

"He is," Castiel agreed. "Being here with you is what makes everything worth it, Dean. For Adam, and for me. You not only opened my eyes, but you also gave me a new family, one that sees me as an equal and treats me as such." He paused. "And were it not for you I probably would have never met Gabriel again."

"So," Dean smiled, "What you're trying to tell me is that it's all relative?"

"Yes." Castiel gripped his hand tighter. "Bad things will always happen and it may not seem fair but they have their purpose. Through them we learn to cherish the good, happy moments in life. The peaceful times, like now."

Not knowing how he could possibly reply to that Dean did the one thing he should have done the moment he knew that Castiel had saved him from Hell: He drew the Angel into a hug. Mindful of his shoulders he pulled Castiel close and felt him holding on as much as he could in his weakened state.

"Thank you, Cas," he whispered. "For rescuing me, for risking your life for us. Just, for everything." He took a deep breath. "I know I don't say this often enough but I'm glad you're here with us. I can't imagine doing this without you anymore."

He felt Castiel nodding against his shoulder and held on for a moment longer when the Angel made no attempt to break the embrace and instead instinctively buried his head deeper into Dean's shoulder.

"You feel warm," Castiel observed quietly, voice muffled by the material of Dean's jacket. "Temperature is another thing I never felt before."

"Are you cold?" Dean asked, concerned, and leaned back slightly to look at Castiel.

"No, not now."

He hesitantly let go of Dean and sank back down into the cushions, looking more tired than he had before. Dean smiled and pulled the blanket over him, effectively tucking him in. He grinned at the sight in front of him

"You want a teddy bear?" he asked jokingly. "I'm pretty sure Gabriel could zap one here for you."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Why would I want a teddy bear?"

Dean laughed. "Children usually have a plush toy with them when they go to sleep, so that they don't feel lonely and have something to cuddle with."

"I am not a child, Dean," Castiel said matter-of-factly.

"I know," Dean amended. "But you are a very young human," he said softly. "Just tell us if you're cold or hungry or need anything. You'll get it."

Castiel looked down at the blanket Dean had covered him with.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked, quietly, and Dean's heart clenched at the hesitancy in the Angel's voice.

"Of course," Dean replied, pushing Castiel's hair back gently from his forehead. "As long as you want me to."

**SPN**

"How is he?"

Dean looked up to see Adam's head peaking in through their door. He motioned for his brother to come in.

"He's alright, I guess," Dean replied once Adam had sat down next to him. "Pretty tired all the time. What have you been up to?"

Adam grinned. "Sam gave me my first shooting lesson. It was awesome! Though," he added, "I didn't hit the target. Luckily Gabriel stayed around."

"Why?" Dean asked, intrigued.

"Because I kept hitting Bobby's cars," Adam replied with a sheepish grin.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I bet Bobby wouldn't be too happy about that. Though he'd forgive you sooner or later. Believe me, Sam and I did worse things than shooting at his cars when we were young."

He winked at Adam who grinned back.

"Oh, I almost forgot this," Dean said suddenly and reached into his pocket. "We stopped in town before our little rendezvous with Ruby and I got you this."

He handed the object to Adam.

"A Petrie-nightlight?" his younger brother asked him with an amused smile.

Dean shrugged. "They only make those things for children. Since you said you liked dinosaurs I thought a character from 'The Land Before Time' would be better than Barbie or Cinderella."

"Petrie isn't a dinosaur," Adam said smugly. "Pterosaurs are not dinosaurs."

Dean mock-glared at him.

"But I like it anyway," Adam hurried to continue, sounding quite happy. "Thanks, Dean."

He briefly hugged his brother before he looked back down at the nightlight, turning it over in his hands to study it more closely.

"I hope it's bright enough," Dean said, staring at the nightlight with a frown. "There was no time to test it and the saleswoman kept staring at me. It was creepy."

Adam laughed. "I'm sure it'll be okay," he replied. "It's not like I need the room to be brightly illuminated or something."

"Point," Dean conceded. "But still, if it's not enough don't hesitate to turn on the bedside lamp again, okay?"

Adam nodded. "Roger that."

They were silent for a moment, both lost in their thoughts until Dean asked, "So, what have you been up to while we were away? Did Bobby torture you with more symbols?"

"Not really," Adam said. "He looked over my translation of a text and then gave me another one. I mostly stayed with Castiel."

"Yeah, he mentioned that." Dean looked at Castiel's sleeping face, still snuggled up to his chin in the blanket. "I think he likes talking to you."

"He's a pretty nice guy, once you get to know him," Adam admitted, smiling wryly at the memory of their first meeting. "I just kept him company, together with Milo and Rumsfeld. He seemed a bit lonely."

Dean sighed. "No surprise there. We're all he's got now. He's used to having thousands of brothers and sisters around and now there's only silence."

"Well," Adam said, sounding completely serious, "We're better than those thousands of siblings he has. We don't do horrible things to each other."

Dean could not help but remember all those times Sam had hurt him, consciously or unconsciously. He remembered the time when Sam had left, had abandoned him, and the time when their Dad had done the same which had ultimately brought him and Sam together again. Adam was wrong. They had done horrible things to each other over the years, more than enough. But Adam was also right. They had never pushed anyone out of their family. Yes, Sam and their father had left, but they had done so because they wanted to, because they chose to go and not because someone forced them to leave. In the end, Winchesters always held together when it really mattered, come what may, and that was something the Angels would never understand.

"Castiel's pretty lucky to have us, huh?" Dean winked at Adam.

"I think we're all lucky to have each other, don't you think?" came Sam's voice from the door. He was carrying three mugs of hot cocoa of which he handed one each to Dean and Adam before he sat down on a chair.

"Where's Gabriel?" Adam asked, looking expectantly at the door.

"He's taken the dogs out for a walk," Sam explained. "Wanted to check the wards around the house. Apparently someone tried to get through not so long ago."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I've been wondering why those douchebags haven't paid us a visit by now. Gabriel's wards must be pretty good."

"He's been hiding on Earth for centuries, Dean," Sam said patiently. "I think it's safe to say that we're in good hands."

"At least as long as the other Archangels don't lend Zachariah a hand," Dean sighed. "Gabriel may be good, even great, but I don't think he would be a match for Michael and Raphael and the whole Heavenly Host combined."

Sam looked like he wanted to argue but Gabriel chose that moment to appear in the living room with Rumsfeld and Milo. He looked deeply troubled.

"Dean's right," he said. "Thanks by the way for that compliment, Deano. I didn't know you thought so highly of me."

Dean decided not to ask how he knew what they had been talking about when he had just zapped himself here. He only shrugged.

"Someone did indeed try to get through," Gabriel continued, flopping down in a chair next to Sam. "If Heaven decides to use their full forces I won't be enough to protect you." Seeing Adam's frightened look he added, "Don't worry. This was just a first foray to test our defenses. We'll have plenty of time to think about our next steps."

Dean looked at him. "You know, I don't want to play the pessimist here, but what exactly are our options? Except for, you know, being constantly on the run. We can't hide from them forever."

"I know we can't," Gabriel agreed. "And I'm working on a plan that may put an end to this."

"What kind of plan?" Sam asked curiously. "How come you didn't tell us before?"

The Archangel smiled. "I'll tell you when it's more than just a crazy, suicidal idea in my head." He turned to look at Dean, once more serious. "I need your help, Dean."

"You need my help?" Dean asked, unbelievingly. "How could I possibly help someone like you?"

"I need something from you," Gabriel clarified. He pointed at Dean's neck. "Your necklace."

"My … what?" Dean's fingers automatically gripped the amulet that hung around his neck. "What could you possibly want with this?"

"It's …" Gabriel hesitated. "It's a like a compass. It may help get us the help we need to stop my lovely family to wreak havoc on Earth."

Dean stared at him a moment longer. Then he sighed and pulled the necklace over his head.

"Don't lose it, okay?" he said before he handed it reluctantly to Gabriel. "Great," he muttered once Gabriel had taken it, "I feel naked now."

Gabriel chuckled. "You'll get it back, Dean, I promise."

"What is this amulet?" Adam asked, peering curiously at it.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look and Dean started explaining.

"Sam gave it to me when we were kids," he said, a fond smile on his face. "It was supposed to be a Christmas present for Dad but when he didn't show up Sam gave it to me. I have worn it ever since."

"I got the amulet from Bobby," Sam remembered. "He said that it was 'real special'." He grinned at Gabriel. "Guess he was right, huh?"

"Guess he was," Gabriel agreed. He looked briefly at Castiel before he sighed. "I'll leave immediately. Take care of Milo for me, Adam, okay?"

Adam nodded. "When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow morning, at the latest," Gabriel reassured. "Can't leave you chuckleheads alone for long, now can I? Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get yourselves into while I'm not there to keep an eye on you?"

With a wink he snapped his fingers and vanished just as Bobby's voice called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. They stared at the empty spot where Gabriel had sat just a moment ago and Dean wondered if his brothers felt as vulnerable as he did now that the Archangel was gone. He knew that they were protected by more than the wards and would probably be okay should they fail but he still felt uneasy without Gabriel's presence.

They slowly filed out of the room when Bobby called once more, this time more impatiently. Time to break the news to him, Dean thought wryly and left the door open behind himself so that he could hear Castiel if the Angel woke up and needed something. He decided not to think about what would happen if Gabriel would not come back the next morning and instead hoped that he would find whatever it was he was looking for.

The Archangel would definitely owe them an explanation come morning.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Need Some Light [16/17]

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him? His survival changes everything for his family and maybe even humanity in general by disrupting Heaven and Hell's plans for the Apocalypse.

**Word count:** 3270

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby, Gabriel, Rumsfeld, Milo and one special guest.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode. There's also a lot of religious themes in this chapter.  
**  
Author's Notes: **Hello guys! The year is coming to an end and so is this story. Chapter 16 will be the last chapter of Need Some Light, followed by an epilogue that I've already written and that will be posted sometime tomorrow. It was not an easy decision to end this story but I felt that everything that I wanted to tell has been told and that it's time to move on to other things – which, as you will also probably see tomorrow, I have done already. As a little present for you I will not only post the epilogue tomorrow but also another one-shot called "Delta" set after the midseason finale of season 6. More on that when the epilogue is uploaded. ;-)  
Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Chapter 16**

After Dean had spent half the night watching over Castiel he finally went to bed when Sam came downstairs to take over. As much as Dean wanted to stay at the Angel's side he knew that he needed to get some sleep as well. No one knew what Gabriel's great plan was, or if it would even work and what their part in it was, but being reasonably well rested for whatever would come sounded like a good idea.

So, after one last look at Castiel's resting form, Dean trotted upstairs tiredly. He opened the door quietly and could not hide a smile when he saw the scene before him. The Petrie-shaped nightlight tinted the room in a pale yellowish glow and illuminated Adam's sleeping face. His youngest brother was lying on his side, blanket tucked up right under his chin, sleeping soundly. He looked as peaceful as one could look after what Adam had been through. Milo was lying next to him with her little head propped up on Adam's legs. She opened a bleary eye at Dean, regarded him for a moment and then closed it again, falling right back into sleep.

Without bothering to turn on his bedside lamp Dean stripped off his clothes and got into his own bed, pulling the blanket over himself. He had thought that sleep would not come easily for him, his mind being too full of thoughts and worries and hopes. In the end it had taken only a couple of minutes for his eyes to close and for him to drift into a dreamless sleep.

When he opened his eyes again the clock read 07:26. Adam was already awake and pulling on a sweater.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, pulling a blue sweater over his head. "I tried to be quiet."

Dean waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

Adam nodded, still looking slightly guilty.

"I think Gabriel's back," he said a moment later. At Dean's questioning look he added, "Milo suddenly jumped off the bed a few minutes ago and ran downstairs."

"All the better reason for me to be awake," Dean replied and stretched before pulling on some clothes as well. Together they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen from which Sam's and Gabriel's voices could be heard.

"Morning, sleepyheads," Gabriel greeted them. He looked tired.

"Morning," Dean and Adam replied and sat down at the table. The door to the living room was ajar and from his position Dean could see that Castiel was still sleeping. Both Milo and Rumsfeld were lying on the floor in front of his bed.

"Here," Gabriel said and Dean turned his head just in time to catch the amulet that Gabriel tossed him. "No scratches, scorch marks or pieces missing. Just like I promised."

Dean pulled the amulet back over his head, relieved when he felt the familiar weight settle around his neck. It felt pleasantly warm and Dean nodded at Gabriel.

"So," he said, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did," Gabriel said quietly.

"That's great!" Adam smiled enthusiastically. "Does this mean we're safe now?"

"Not yet." Gabriel sighed. "First, I've got to take you to the person I've been looking for."

He looked expectantly at them.

"What?" Sam asked. "Like, right now?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Do you want to get help or not?"

"Just wait a moment," Dean said. "We can't just up and leave. Bobby's not even awake yet and we can't take Cas with us."

"They're not coming with us," Gabriel stated bluntly. "They'll stay here with the dogs. I'll leave a note, explaining everything."

Dean snorted. "How about you first start explaining things to us, huh? I still don't know what the hell is going on."

Gabriel gave him a look. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. We'll only get help if you let me take you."

"Are you going to zap us there?" Adam asked and Dean grimaced when Gabriel nodded. He had feared as much.

"How do we know this is not a trap?" Sam looked slightly skeptical. "Not that I doubt you, Gabe, but how can we trust your informant or whatever you want to call him if you won't tell us who he is?"

Gabriel actually laughed at that.

"Let's just go, alright?" he said. "Everything will work itself out, I promise."

The Winchester brothers looked at each other. It was not like they had a bag full of alternative options. The only one of their many problems they had gotten rid of was Ruby and instead of her they now had the whole of Heaven openly after them. It was only a matter of time when they would make a mistake and the Angels would find them. They did not have the luxury to pass up a chance of help just because Gabriel was being secretive about whom he had found.

Dean finally nodded their assent. He trusted Gabriel to at least get them out of there if things went not according to plan since few beings except other Archangels were a match for him. And, considering Gabriel's past, it was more than likely that a couple of Pagan Gods were the ones offering help and it was not like Dean and Sam could not deal with those on their own, if it came down to it.

Still, there was one thing Dean did not like about the whole plan.

"Can't Adam stay here?" he asked which promptly earned him a glare from his youngest brother.

"Nope," Gabriel said. "I've been specifically told that all three of you have to come with me."

Adam looked triumphant at hearing that while Dean and Sam exchanged a worried look. In the end, Sam shrugged.

"Alright," he said. "I guess we're ready to go then."

"Wherever that may be," Dean muttered. "Just," he said, "Be careful with that zapping shit, okay? You know I'm allergic to that."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Don't be a girl, Deano. Man up."

The eldest Winchester glared at him. Gabriel ignored him and snapped his fingers.

**SPN**

When Dean opened his eyes again he found himself in a vaguely familiar room, feeling slightly sick. He hated Angel zapping. His eyes slowly took in his surroundings: three windows behind him, somewhat angled towards each other. A curtain of little beads a few meters in front of him. He had been here before. One look at Sam told him that his brother recognized the house as well.

"Hello, boys," a female voice suddenly said. "Took you long enough to visit me again. I thought I told you the last time we met not to be strangers."

They turned around and stared at her.

"Missouri?" Dean asked, shocked. He barely registered that his amulet started feeling hot against his skin.

She smiled at them and then looked at Gabriel.

"You have done well, my son."

Gabriel bowed his head.

"Thank you, Father."

Now it was their turn to stare at Gabriel until Missouri clapped her hands once, saying, "Now, how about we all sit down? It's going to be a rather long talk, I expect." With a look at Dean she added, "No propping up your feet on my table, am I clear?"

They shuffled over to the couch and sat down. Both Sam and Dean made sure that Adam was seated between them. Their younger brother looked more confused than ever. He kept glancing from Missouri to Gabriel and back, not really understanding what was going on.

"Hello, Adam," Missouri said finally after a short, awkward silence had filled the room.

"How do you know my name?" Adam asked, shrinking back into the couch, obviously feeling intimidated.

"Oh," Missouri waved dismissively, "I know a lot of things. I'm a psychic."

Sam frowned at her. "You're a lot more than that, aren't you?"

Missouri shrugged. "I go by a lot of names nowadays."

"Why didn't you tell us when we first met you?" Sam asked, desperately. "You could have prevented all this from happening."

Adam looked questioningly at Gabriel.

"What are they talking about?" he asked. "I don't understand what's going on."

Gabriel sighed. He pointed at Missouri who regarded him with a solemn look.

"This is my Father, Adam," Gabriel said quietly. "He's the only one who can possibly end all this."

Adam's shocked eyes slowly wandered over to Missouri.

"You're, " Adam began, then swallowed. "You're God?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah, though I'm actually on vacation, right now," Missouri said. "Been so for several centuries, in fact. Millennia, even." She looked at Sam. "I haven't interfered with the happenings on Earth for quite some time now."

"And you're willing to make an exception for us now?" Dean looked skeptically at her. "Why?"

"Gabriel told me some of what has happened lately," Missouri explained. She looked sad. "It is my fault that Heaven's in disarray. Letting Lucifer out would affect every living being on Earth. I can't let that happening."

Dean snorted. "You just realized that? And I thought you were supposed to be almighty and all-knowing."

Missouri fixed him with a stare. "You have no right to talk to me like that, boy," she said, voice deathly calm. "I have cut all my connections to Heaven. For all intents and purposes I'm a normal human being, with slightly advanced abilities. I've lived here on Earth even longer than Gabriel had. I did not bother to see what my children were doing. You could say I shut my eyes and blocked my ears to their doings."

"Yep," Dean said, sounding not even remotely impressed, "And that's where everything started to go wrong, didn't it? Do you even have the slightest idea of what your folks up there turned into during your absence? I can tell you: They're all idiots and douchebags."

"Gabriel mentioned that."

"Good," Dean said, "Then what do you need us for? Because, let me tell you, I'm not going to start groveling for your help any time soon."

Dean had expected many reactions to that, mostly anger and fury. What he did not expect, however, was laughter.

"You know," she said, almost conversationally, "You had more respect for me when you thought I was a simple psychic."

"I didn't know your family, then," Dean replied with a shrug and an almost smile.

Missouri nodded. "Fair enough." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wanted Gabriel to bring you here because I wanted to hear the story from your point of view," she explained. "He didn't have to time to explain everything and somehow all that has been going on seems to involve you Winchesters. You've actually been pretty lucky so far, considering."

"Lucky?" Sam echoed disbelievingly. "I wouldn't exactly choose that word to describe our lives."

Missouri chuckled. "Believe me, things could have gone far worse. Especially for young Adam, here."

Adam looked pretty uncomfortable when she looked at him and tried to disappear into the cushions. Dean could not blame him. She looked remarkably like Castiel when she was not blinking.

"So, please," Missouri said, looking back at Sam and Dean, "Do start from the point where you left Lawrence for good."

They had no choice but to explain, telling her about finding their father again only to lose him forever. Telling her that Sam died and Dean had to make a deal to save him which ended with him going to Hell and Castiel saving him. Missouri smiled fondly at the mention of Castiel.

"I remember him," she said and started to grin. "He was the little fledgling that followed you everywhere, wasn't he, Gabriel?"

The Archangel nodded. "That was him."

They then told her how they found Adam and saved him from the Ghouls just in time and how that somehow led them to finding Gabriel, or rather to Gabriel finding them. Finally, they told her about the plans of Heaven and Hell to bring about the Apocalypse and how Castiel disobeyed Zachariah to help them. Missouri looked sad when she learned that Castiel had almost lost all of his Grace.

"Poor thing," she said.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Quite a lot went wrong after you decided to enter your own personal witness protection program, didn't it?"

Missouri nodded. "It did," she said, suddenly sounding old. "I never thought Michael could become so corrupted, so intent on his revenge. I thought I'd do them all a favor by leaving, by forcing them to make their own choices."

"You didn't do anyone a favor by leaving," Gabriel said quietly, finally speaking up. "Everything changed after you left, for the worst. Michael was crushed when we couldn't find you. He was overwhelmed by all the responsibility that suddenly rested on his shoulders."

He looked up at Missouri then. His eyes were pleading with her and Dean would have never thought that he would ever see Gabriel this broken.

"Please, Father," Gabriel begged. "Please go back and retake your place. It's not humanity that needs you. It's us." He looked down at his hands. "Michael needs someone to guide him. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"And you, Gabriel?" Missouri asked, gently. "What do you need?"

Gabriel smiled a sad smile. "I just need my family to stop fighting." He added in a whisper, "I just want to go home someday."

Missouri nodded understandingly and turned towards the three Winchesters.

"And what do you want?" she asked.

Sam shrugged. "We have everything we got," he said, looking at Adam and Dean. "Just make sure the Angels don't bother us anymore."

"Wait," Dean said suddenly. "There is actually one thing you could do beside that."

"And what would that be, Dean Winchester?" Missouri asked.

"You could come to Bobby's after you're done and meet Cas," Dean said.

Gabriel nodded. "Castiel has dreamed of meeting you for a long time, Father," he explained. "You would make him very happy if you visited him."

Missouri smiled at them. "I will," she agreed. "There's nothing more honorable than making a wish on behalf of a friend, Dean Winchester. It's the least I can do for all the suffering I have caused you and him."

Dean waved a hand dismissively. "We don't need your apologies. What's done is done. Just, try and be a better Dad, or Mom, whatever, this time around, okay? Don't abandon your family again."

Missouri smiled and bowed her head. "I will." She looked at Gabriel. "It's time to take them home."

**SPN**

They arrived back in Bobby's kitchen, almost giving Bobby a heart attack when they appeared out of nowhere.

"Dammit!" he said, holding a hand to his chest. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Meeting God," Dean said bluntly. "You know, they almost got it right in 'Evan Almighty'." He grinned. "Turns out, God is a black woman, though, and not a man."

"Are you drunk?" Bobby asked, eyes narrowed.

Sam shook his head. "Nope, he's not. We've just had a little talk with God … Herself."

Gabriel shook his head. "You know, it's just a body Father uses."

"A female body," Dean pointed out.

"Don't even think about making jokes about that," Gabriel warned.

"So," Bobby interrupted, after pouring himself a glass of whiskey and downing it, "What did the Almighty have to say?"

"She said She'd help us," Adam replied with a shrug. He suddenly looked up as if he had just realized something. "I've really just met God, haven't I? I can't believe I've just met God!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean," Bobby asked, "She wants to help us?"

"Well," Gabriel said, looking briefly out of the window at the storm clouds that were gathering on the horizon, "Hopefully Father will finally put His foot down and be in command of Heaven again. Everything should work itself out, after that." He looked at Sam and Dean. "I think you can deal with the Demons on your own once the Angels are out of the equation, right?"

Sam and Dean nodded.

"We're pretty good at that," Sam said with a grin. "Lots of practice, you know?"

"This means we don't have to hide anymore, right?" Adam asked hopefully. "Can we travel around in the Impala, just like you've told me about? Hunting things and helping people?"

"If that's what you want." Dean smiled at him.

"It's not like we can expect Bobby to babysit you all the time," Sam remarked with a grin.

"Ha ha, very funny," Adam grumbled but beamed at them the next moment. "That's going to be one epic road trip!"

Gabriel cleared his throat.

"Actually," he said, "Don't you think you're getting a bit ahead of things? It might take a while for things to cool down up there."

He nodded towards the window and they all followed his gaze. The dark clouds had come together and now blocked the midday sun. Lightning flashes cracked along the sky followed by a distant rumbling of thunder that slowly drew closer and sounded just slightly different than normal thunder.

"Gabriel?" a panicked voice suddenly called from the living room.

Castiel was propped up on his elbows when they stepped through the door and was staring at the black sky with wide eyes.

"Hey," Gabriel said calmly and sat down next to his brother. "Everything's alright."

"They're not coming for us?" Castiel asked. He looked scared, and Dean hated that look on him.

"Not if Father has anything to say about it," Gabriel remarked with a smile.

Castiel's face filled with wonder and hope. "You've found Father?"

"Yep," Gabriel announced proudly. "And He's already met the rest of our little adopted family."

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes Gabriel could be unintentionally insensitive.

"Don't worry, Cas," he stepped in, "Your Dad's actually one fierce woman." Ignoring Castiel's confused look he added, "He'll be by to see you once He's done crashing Heaven's big Apocalypse party."

"He can't come here," Castiel said immediately.

Adam frowned. "Why not?"

Castiel lowered his head. "Because I disobeyed."

"Cas," Dean said gently, "You didn't disobey your Dad, you disobeyed that idiot Zachariah."

"Trust me," Gabriel added, "Dad knows you did the right thing."

Together, they looked out of the windows at the heavenly storm raging outside. It looked like it was getting worse which made Dean grin with smug satisfaction. Finally the Angels were getting what they deserved. He wondered briefly what God was going to do with guys like Zachariah, if he would just give them Heaven's equivalent of detention or if they would be simply brainwashed or put away forever, like Lucifer had been.

Still, once that storm had settled, they would be able to start rebuilding their lives without having to live in fear and in hiding. Dean already looked forward to taking Adam on his first real trip with them, showing him the country and teaching him what their Dad had taught him and Sam all these years ago. They would show him their favorite places in the country and take him to meet other Hunters, people like Ellen and Jo who probably had no idea what was going on above their heads right now.

And maybe, just maybe, Castiel and Gabriel would come with them, at least for a while. Castiel had no other place to go until his feathers grew back, anyway, and Dean had a feeling that Gabriel would rather stay on Earth than face his brothers and sister just yet. It would be a tight fit in the Impala but they would make do.

They were a family, after all, and family meant that everyone stuck together, no matter what.

**The End**


	17. Epilogue

**Title:** Need Some Light [17/17]

**Author:** Ailendolin

**Rating:** PG-13 … just to be sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and do not make any money with this story. I also don't own Aziraphale. I own Myra, though.

**Summary:** Tag to Jump The Shark. What if Adam hadn't been dead when Dean found him? His survival changes everything for his family and maybe even humanity in general by disrupting Heaven and Hell's plans for the Apocalypse.

**Word count:** 1417

**Total word count: **58088

**Characters/Pairing: **Adam, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby, Gabriel, Rumsfeld, Milo, Missouri/God and Myra (OC)

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for Jump The Shark. Story goes AU in the middle of the episode. There's also a lot of religious themes in this chapter.  
**  
Author's Notes: **Hey guys! After 58088 words this story has finally come to an end. Unbelievable.

As of today, 'Need Some Light' got 174 reviews for its 16 chapters. 78 people have marked it as a favorite story and 116 people have it on story alert. While this in itself shows me that a lot of people enjoy this story, I'd now like to take the chance to address all those silent readers out there. I'm glad you like this story and it would be nice of those who have never reviewed so far to leave me a small comment. It doesn't have to be much, but reviews are important for writers and show them that you appreciate their work.

Which brings me to all the lovely people who have written me reviews. Thank you, thank you so, so much, guys! I can't stress this enough but you are the reason this story got finished in the first place. Reading your comments always made me want to write the next chapter just a little bit faster, and some of your comments even inspired me. I am glad so many of you have enjoyed this story and like the decisions I made, like making Missouri God. As I've said numerous times already, your reviews totally make my day. Thank you for that!

And because some of you have already told me that they're sad to see this story end, well, I'm planning other ones. There's one that's been sitting on my drive for ages which I can't seem to get finished but hopefully will someday. And, of course, there's the already announced one-shot that I promised you guys. It is called 'Delta' and you can find it on my Author's page. Maybe the summary will get some of you curious and I hope to see some familiar faces (or names, in this case *g*) popping up in the reviews. ;-)  
'Delta' is an AU story set after 6x11. "When a newly resurrected Gabriel rescues Adam from the Cage and drops him off to live with Sam and Dean forgiveness for past mistakes seems almost impossible - until a small blue creature turns their lives upside down."

So, with everything said, there's nothing left but to thank all of you again for your support. I wish you all a very happy new year and I hope you enjoy this last installment of 'Need Some Light' as much as the previous ones.  
Love,  
_Ailendolin_

**Chapter 17 / Epilogue**

The meteorologists had been going crazy since God had decided to clean up in Heaven. No one could explain the massive storm that had raged around the whole world and lasted for three days, or the following drop in temperature that had caused heavy snowfall and blizzards in otherwise tropical places. The weather anomalies lasted for a week prompting reporters to make the wildest suggestions concerning their origin. Dean had a particularly good laugh when one declared that, "The end is near! The Apocalypse is upon us!"

The first sign that God's mission had been a success came one morning when Dean woke up and sunlight streamed in through the window. Adam was grinning at him and pointing outside where instead of storm clouds now little wisps of fog were the only barrier between the sun and Earth. After a week of living in almost darkness it felt good to be able to see the sun again at last.

The second sign of God's success came later that day when they had lunch. Castiel was sitting with them at the table, finally feeling well enough to walk around. He still tired easily but Dean was glad that the Angel was not exhausted all the time anymore. Gabriel had told him that Castiel's feathers were starting to regrow and that the worst was over. Castiel was getting his Grace back, inch by inch, and with his Grace came his strength.

So, when something gently pecked against the window it was Castiel who stood up and let it in. A white dove flew into Bobby's kitchen and landed on Adam's shoulder, an olive branch in its beak. Castiel looked positively happy about this sign, the others, not so much. Even Gabriel grimaced.

"Really, Father?" he asked.

"It is a little corny, isn't it?" Sam added, still staring skeptically at the dove.

Adam shrugged and gently petted the dove under its chin. It instantly started to coo.

"Maybe your Mom should have called you Noah instead of Adam," Dean remarked with a grin.

Adam rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous it didn't come to you," he stated.

Dean snorted. "Sure I am."

The dove stayed. They tried to bring it back outside but it always came back to the kitchen window, looking at them with the saddest eyes a dove could possibly make. So in the end they just let it back inside where it immediately flew back onto Adam's shoulder.

"You should name her," Gabriel suggested when it became clear that the dove would stay.

Adam looked thoughtfully at the dove.

"How do you like Myra?" he asked.

Dean almost choked on his beer when the dove nodded fervently.

**SPN**

God came to visit them in the evening of that day and actually used the door, much to Dean's surprise. He had expected Missouri to just appear out of nowhere like her children were so fond of doing but no, she even rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" Bobby questioned when he opened the door. "How may I help you?"

Missouri raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm God," she said bluntly. "I'm here to see the boys."

Flabbergasted, Bobby stood aside. Missouri smiled at him.

"Thank you, Robert," Missouri said pleasantly and handed him her coat before she walked past him.

"Ah," she smiled once she entered the living room and spotted Myra on Adam's shoulder, "I see my little message has reached you."

Adam nodded shyly, still not feeling comfortable around Missouri.

"Hello," he mumbled quietly.

"Hello, Adam," she replied before she turned around and greeted Sam, Dean and Gabriel. Finally, her eyes came to rest on Castiel.

"So," she said, "You must be Castiel, Gabriel's little fledgling."

Castiel stared at her with a mix of awe and confusion.

"Father." He bowed his head. "You," he added hesitantly, "Are not how I imagined you."

"Yeah, well," Missouri shrugged. "I kind of like this form. At least I don't look like a holy tax accountant." When Castiel looked at her in shock she grinned. "Just kidding. It's good to meet you, son."

With that she sat down next to him on the couch.

"A little birdie told me you've wanted to meet me for quite some time," Missouri went on.

Castiel's eyes shifted to Myra and Dean laughed.

"She means Gabriel, Cas," he explained. "It's just a figure of speech."

"Oh," Castiel said. He looked embarrassed and Dean could not blame him. You did not meet your Father, or Creator or whatever, every day and when you did you wanted to make a good first impression.

"I've heard what happened to you, Castiel," Missouri said, all the humor now gone from her voice. "I can assure you that your superiors have been thoroughly dealt with."

Castiel nodded. "I never meant to disobey you, Father," he tried to explain. "But they wanted to hurt Dean and his family and I couldn't let that happen. I hope you understand that."

Missouri smiled at him gently. "I do, Castiel," she reassured. "You did nothing wrong. In fact, I'm glad you have found such good friends here on Earth and were willing to protect them. You did well, my son."

"Thank you," Castiel replied quietly and Dean laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, knowing how much that meant to the Angel.

"You know," Missouri said after a moment, "I've thought about assigning you to a new post once you're healed fully. Important positions are now vacant and I need Angels I can trust to fill them."

"What position would that be?" Castiel asked, now looking intrigued.

Missouri grinned at him. "One equal to Gabriel's," she explained. "I've been thinking about making you an Archangel."

Castiel looked shocked, as did the rest of them. Even Dean knew what an honor that must be and even though he was glad for Castiel he also felt sad. It would mean saying goodbye.

"I-" Castiel hesitated and looked at Dean.

"You do not want to leave," Missouri said knowingly. "That's alright. I've decided to put you and Gabriel in charge of all matters concerning Earth."

Dean stared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means," she said, smiling smugly and looking a lot like Gabriel at that moment, "That your beloved Angel can stay here and only has to report back to Heaven now and then, telling me how things are going down here. I've got enough work cut out for me upstairs without having to bother checking up on you guys all the time."

She turned to face Gabriel.

"I'm afraid I can't station you on Earth permanently as well, Gabriel," she said with a sigh. "I'd like you to be my Messenger again. The younger Angels need someone with your authority to look up to."

Gabriel nodded, his face not betraying his emotions.

"But," Missouri went on, "I grant you permission to leave Heaven whenever I have no tasks for you, so you can come and visit Earth and your brother regularly."

"And Milo," Gabriel added. He grinned when Milo barked her assent.

"Yes," Missouri amended, "And your little dog, of course. I am sure young Adam here won't mind taking care of her in your absence. He is quite good with animals."

Sam ruffled Adam's hair when their brother once more smiled shyly.

"Of course I don't mind," he said.

"Good!" Missouri said happily. "I'm glad that's settled. Everyone okay with this arrangement?

They all nodded.

"Alright, then it's time for me to go," she declared. "I'm afraid I can't leave Heaven alone for longer periods of time as of yet. It's still a mess up there."

Missouri turned to go but turned around once more at the door.

"Oh, and Castiel?" she said. "You should probably contact Aziraphale some time soon, letting him know you're now in charge of Earth. I'll hold you personally responsible for everything he gets up to with that Demon of his."

And then she was gone.

**SPN**

So it came to be that they got their happy end – or at least the Winchester's equivalent of one. A week after God's visit they left Bobby's on their first road trip to the Grand Canyon, the space in the Impala now even more cramped than Dean had initially expected. Milo and Myra were accompanying them, of course, and when Gabriel suddenly appeared in the backseat halfway to Arizona, nobody was really surprised. After all, this was how it was supposed to be.

The End.

Or, more accurately -

**The Beginning.**


End file.
